Who Dares Wins
by HartesContent
Summary: Part of the "Elvis and Georgie Forever" series. Can be read alone but the foundation story is "A Warm Embrace." Adjusting to married life and their careers. A nod to Elvis, the SAS and an exceptional medic. Credit to: Tony Grounds and Our Girl. Just borrowing for my universe.
1. Chapter 1

Another installment in the "Elvis and Georgie Forever" series. I hope you enjoy - please let me know what you think. I wanted to explore what life would be like for them being married and in the military. It does fuel their passion.

 **"Who Dares Wins"**

Elvis was sat behind his desk at SAS Training HQ sipping tea from his stainless steel traveling mug. He was studying reports on the progress of the candidates. They had begun the endurance phase of selection. Once completed, those remaining would be provided tactical training before heading to Belize for the jungle phase. That's where Elvis came in. He would not accompany them to Belize but would provide instruction on survival techniques and patrolling in 4 man units. He was strictly involved in Hereford. However, as proposed when he transferred to training, he would remain on standby for counter terrorism activity in the UK. Elvis was no longer an overseas operative but was still required to maintain top performance should he be summoned to assist in thwarting an imminent attack. So, Elvis continued to arise early every day and put himself through a demanding array of physical exercises, maintain healthy eating habits and engage in some of the classified officer briefings.

He sat back in his chair. Endurance had thus far reduced the initial number of candidates by fifteen. One hundred ten had applied. Elvis rubbed his hand down his face remembering how arduous selection was. It was the worst and best experience a soldier could submit to. Becoming a member of SAS was one of his two major life goals. The other was marrying Georgie. He worked hard to achieve the rank of captain and even harder to earn the coveted beige beret and badge of the SAS. He had told Georgie he would give it all up for her. She told him she did not want him to do that. Their compromise was Elvis at HQ and Georgie would continue to tour until they decided to have children, or sooner. They were both open to other options. Being a married couple in the military was tough. They were trying their best to deal with it.

Elvis took another sip of tea and smiled, wondering what Georgie was up to? She was currently on a training mission with 2 Section. He always worried about her but knowing his best mate was her CO provided Elvis with a much needed source of comfort. He also trusted 2 Section and laughed to himself wondering when Fingers would finally make the move to attempt selection. Heaven knows Elvis answered enough questions for him. Elvis pinched the bridge of his nose and picked up one of the candidate's file, eyes scanning the print. There were a few that were demonstrating promise. They seemed to have the steely determination that would see them through when the best could become the worst.

Elvis looked up at the picture on his desk. Georgie had given it to him. The frame was gun metal gray and the photograph was she and Elvis on their wedding day. A smile lit up his face as he gazed at it. Georgie was wearing "the dress" she had secretly stowed away and looked absolutely beautiful. She was radiant. Elvis was wearing his SAS dress uniform. They were posed on the steps of Manchester City Hall. He was absently running his thumb over his golden wedding band never taking his eyes away from their image. He could not wait to return home tonight. They had planned a face time date. Georgie would only be away two more weeks but to Elvis it felt like it would be much longer. Was he actually pining for her? Hell yeah he was! Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Yes?" Elvis called out. Sargent Roberts opened the door and said, "Sir." Elvis responded, "Relax Roberts." Roberts said, "Down two more boss." Elvis pressed his lips together.

After the Sargent closed the door Elvis stood and stretched then walked toward the window. He peered out observing the candidates heading to the dormitories. It was a long and grueling day for them and he remembered how he felt back then. His feet felt like his worst enemy after rucking 28 km. He looked at his watch. 1630. In less than an hour he would be heading home. The anticipation of seeing Georgie animated on face time almost taking his breath away…..


	2. Chapter 2 I Love You Beyond The Distance

Thank you to all readers and those who leave lovely comments. I appreciate your support and inspiration.

 **Chapter 2**

 **"I Love You Beyond The Distance"**

Elvis was lying on the sofa, one arm propped under his head the other holding their iPad against his chest. He looked at his watch. 1755. At 1800 hours Georgie would be calling. _"How much longer can five minutes take?"_ he wondered. He started to wiggle his foot and tap his fingers on the iPad. As he started to whistle a tune the iPad sounded and he shot up into a sitting position. _"There she is!"_ he thought as Georgie appeared on the screen. "Heyyyy!" she said smiling from ear to ear. Elvis gulped, "Hey beautiful! How are ya?" His eyes were bright and covering every inch of the screen as he drank in Georgie's image. "Fine…fine" was the answer as she gazed lovingly at him. "I miss you though," she added. Elvis kissed his fingers and motioned them toward the screen. "I miss you too babe." Georgie gestured a kiss back to him and murmured, "mmmmmmm." "Mmmmmm is right," he said. They looked at each other with longing in their eyes.

"How's training then?" Elvis said swallowing hard. "Oh, ya know. It's training," Georgie shrugged. "Some long hikes. Reviewing trauma protocols." Elvis placed the iPad on the coffee table and slid off the sofa to sit on the floor. "It's good to see ya George," he said fondly. "Same here..Yeah," she said. She looked from side to side then leaned forward as if telling him a secret. "It's been chilly here. I could use you at night," she said with an amused tone. "Use me? At night?" Elvis said with a cheeky smile. Georgie pursed her lips, "to keep me warm." "Of course, "he nodded, bouncing his head from side to side. "I'm familiar with a number of ways to keep you warm Mrs. Harte." Elvis said more pointedly. Georgie bit her lower lip and blushed. "Stop it!" she said grinning. "Why?" Elvis said grinning back at her. "Because I'm not in the secluded comfort of my home as you are," she said with a hushed tone and looking around again. "Oh fuck sake George," Elvis said, "anyone there with ya?" "As a matter of fact Elvis…. No." she laughed. Elvis gave a short nod and chuckled. "How's endurance?" she asked. "Movin along. Down to ninety-three candidates today," he said rubbing his forehead. "Jeez," Georgie said, and then added, "Fingers brought up again about going for selection." "And….what's holding him back this time?" Elvis said. "He's not sure if he wants to go summer or winter. Can't decide which is worse," she said. "Both!" Elvis chortled. "Tell him they're both tough. No way around it." Georgie laughed. "I'll see what I can do."

Elvis loved the sound of her laughter. He wished he could hold her in his arms right now and kiss her silly. "When is this phase done?" Georgie asked. "One more week," Elvis said. "Then you get them?" "Yes. I'll be finishing up by the time you're home bound," he said smiling. "I'll have ten days leave. Boss OK'd it today," she said. "Very good!" Elvis said. "How is Charlie boy?" Georgie smiled, "Boss is well. Sends his regards." "Likewise," Elvis said. "How's Molly, have you heard from her?" "We did share some on Facebook. She's been shopping for nursery items." Elvis smiled, recalling their after holiday trip to Bath visiting with the James'. "She really enjoyed the pictures of Laura," Georgie said and was moved when she saw the expression on Elvis' face. "I can't wait for you to come home," he finally said. "Yeah, me too," she said. Georgie never felt this homesick before. She never thought she would settle down before she met Elvis either. She looked at his handsome face and saw the raw love that was so evident there as he returned her gaze. "I love you," he said with a deep voice. Georgie felt like she was being pulled into the computer screen but knew she could not touch him or feel the warmth of his body as she deeply craved. Her eyes began to well ever so slightly. "I love you too," she said. "Come on, you'll have me goin," Elvis said. Georgie released a breathy laugh and smiled. "Two weeks then, "Elvis said trying to sound upbeat. "Yeah," Georgie said. "When do you reckon you can call again?" Elvis asked. "Two days I think, we'll be out most of the time tomorrow," she said rubbing her hands over her arms. "Cold?" Elvis said. "Yeah, a bit," she said frowning. "I'm holding you George," Elvis said cupping his hands and placing them against his heart. "Just remember that." Georgie placed a hand over her heart and whispered back, "And I have you right here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all readers and special gratitude to those who leave comments. They help to inspire me.**

 **Again, thank you and hope you enjoy...**

 **Chapter 3**

 **"I'm Holding You George"**

Georgie closed down the computer and sat back releasing a deep sigh. For all of the times while they were a couple and away from each other on their respective tours, she never felt like this. This training mission is only four weeks long. She and Elvis had been on tours much longer than this before. _"OK,"_ she thought, _"now we are married."_ Married a little over six months, and for most of those six months she has been away. She felt out of sorts now.

Her brow furrowed and she began to twirl her wedding band. _"I always wanted my career."_ She thought. _"Elvis never once suggested I leave that behind like Jamie did."_ _"If I had married Jamie I would have been a trophy wife. Someone he could show off at his medical functions."_

Elvis always supported her and admired her abilities. Georgie closed her eyes, _"You worked miracles here Georgie!"_ he had told her in Afghanistan. _"You just saved his life,"_ _"Top marks medic."_ He always had something encouraging to say to her. The only other officer who did that was Captain James. When she was a young private and on her first tour with Special Forces, even then, her boss at the time said to her, _"Brilliant work today private."_ Of course, that officer commanding was Elvis.

Georgie stood up and undid her pony tail. She moved to sit down on her cot and began to brush her hair with long, thoughtful strokes. Another chilly night. _"I'm holding you George. Just remember that."_ She smiled and slowly brought the brush through the ends of her dark hair."You romantic sop,"She said to herself. "But I miss you." She tossed her ruck sack on the floor and stood up to fluff her army issue blanket. As she snapped it into the air she thought more about Elvis and what he was doing right about now? She drew the blanket around herself and wrapped herself tightly. _"I'm holding you George."_

She was lying on her back staring up at the tent ceiling. She lifted her hand to look at her wedding band, thinking back to the day Elvis had an engagement ring taped to the back of his second proposal. He never gave up on her. Sleep was slowly beckoning. The morning would come early enough. Georgie drifted off with a smile, imagining she was in bed with Elvis and he was providing her the much needed warmth and eventual heat by kissing her and touching her in those ways that only he could, eliciting a soft moan from Georgie as she craved their love making.


	4. Chapter 4 All Is Fair In Love And War

**Thank you readers! Thank you reviewers! Hope you enjoy! Glad you came along for this AU adventure of Elvis and Georgie's life after OG3**

 **Chapter 4**

 **"All Is Fair In Love And War"**

"It is imperative that a 4 man patrol unit function as a team," Elvis said, walking left to right facing the candidates. "Each man will be brought into a patrol with a primary specialized skill as well as a basic understanding of the others." He ticked off each skill with his fingers: Signals, Medic, Linguist, Forward Air Control and Demolitions." Elvis looked intently at each candidate, his face a serious mask of Special Forces stony expression. "You will all be expected to have a working knowledge of communications as well as the equipment and procedures necessary to do the job." The candidates were focused on Elvis. There were sixty remaining after the endurance phase. They would now be involved in continuation training and under the command of Elvis prior to further completing this phase in Belize.

Elvis would be instructing them on weapons handling and patrolling. Another SAS trainer would provide instruction on demolitions. A medic would be brought in to review basic combat medicine. The candidates would be expected to put this newly acquired knowledge into action in the jungle. Elvis was actually enjoying his work. Seeing the men who willingly put themselves forward to better serve their country, to him, was an honor. The majority would not make it. But there was a deep respect for those who tried.

He felt no sympathy. He could show no mercy. His emotions were like steel and he could easily do that. The funny thing to Elvis is that there is a certain petite brunette who is able to elicit every emotion known to man from him. But he would never admit that to anyone….but her.

He knew what was going through the minds of his charges. He was good at reading people and not one stood a chance if they thought they could dupe him. "Alright. First up. Elements of the 4 man patrol. Taylor!" Elvis said assertively as he sat down on top of the desk.

Charlie walked into the canteen. The members of 2 Section were huddled at a table laughing and tossing jokes about. He noticed Georgie was sat away from them. Her elbows resting on the table and hands clasped together. "Boss." "Boss." The company said in turn, standing. "Relax." Charlie said but kept his eyes on Georgie. Monk noticed and said, "Been like that all through lunch boss." Charlie's brow creased and he made his way to Georgie. As he approached she looked up, and then stood up. "Relax," Charlie said and proceeded to sit down. "Needed some quiet time?" he asked. Georgie smiled tentatively, "Something like that. Yeah," She said looking at her hands. "Trouble in paradise?" Charlie said. "What? Elvis?" she said surprised. Charlie nodded. "No." Her face lit up. "Everything's fine with me and Elvis. Just doing some thinking." "Anything I can help with?" Charlie asked with a bit of concern. "I may need a recommendation." Georgie said sheepishly. Charlie's brows lifted and he gave her a curious look. "Recommendation?" he finally said. "Yeah. I'm thinking about the Reserves," Georgie said and grinned at him.


	5. Chapter 5 Bring On the Real Men

**Thank you to all readers and I truly appreciate all comments/reviews**

 **I always thought a spin-off series of Elvis and the Special Forces boys would have been a real treat!**

Chapter 5

"Bring On the Real Men"

If Charlie had false teeth they would have fallen right out of his mouth. "Reserves?" he said stunned. "Yeah." Georgie said smiling at him. Charlie cleared his throat, "Does Elvis know?"

"Nope. Haven't told him yet," she said lacing her fingers together. "I imagine he'll be bloody pleased," Charlie said, starting to get over the initial shock. "I think so. Yeah," Georgie said taking a sip of water.

"Why Lane?" Charlie asked searching her face. "Harte." Georgie said with a wry smile. Charlie returned the smile.

"I just don't think this is going to work," she said smoothing her hair. "What?" he said shrugging. Georgie put her hands flat on the table. "After what happened in Afghanistan I was thrilled that Elvis decided to step back from touring." Charlie tilted his head back and watched Georgie intently. "I almost lost him boss. If he had been any closer to that IED, well, that would have been my undoing." Her hands reflexively fisted and Charlie noticed her knuckles began to turn white. Georgie looked up at him and felt a stab of sadness, knowing he was still working through his own demons what with Azizi's betrayal and compromising all of their lives. She herself became unraveled in Afghanistan. Is this how she wanted to continue her career? Is there something more she can offer? It was hard to shake what they all had been through.

 _...Elvis was hell bent on getting Omar. He had ventured after him with a three man unit._

 _Special Forces and 2 Section could not find Omar. There were several skirmishes of exchanged gunfire and enemy engagement, but no target._

 _Elvis peered through his rifle scope. He could see a rifle propped on a tripod positioned on the other side of the roof top. There was an object with a covered tarp of sorts close by it. Was it a weapons cache or IED? Elvis wondered. He was not taking any chances. "Suspected IED on rooftop," He said over comms. Georgie heard that and her heart dropped to the dirt. She tried to get a closer look at Elvis on the roof top. "Has anyone got eyes on Omar?" Charlie could be heard saying over comms. Georgie tried again to position herself to gain a better look. "Oh my God Elvis," she kept saying to herself over and over._

 _Elvis moved stealthily across the roof. "Tango one zero, all call signs on me," he said over comms. He neared a concrete shaft opening and looked down. A rope was hanging from the top to bottom. An easy escape route or trap, he reckoned. As Elvis drew closer to the covered object….. "Tango two. Eyes on target. Boss, he can see ya up there!" came Spanner's voice over comms. That answered Elvis' question as to a trap. "Engage!" Elvis said. "Boss! Get out of there! Cellphone!" came Spanner's abrupt call. Elvis hoisted himself over and down the concrete shaft, grabbing the rope and glidding down to the bottom at the same time gun shots rang out and a tremendous roar erupted._

 _Elvis hit the ground and rolled away as far as he possibly could. Concrete and debris began to tumble all over the place. There were pockets of flames randomly scattered about. Elvis was knocked into a piece of debris by the force but fortunately his helmet kept his skull intact. "Fuck!" he said as he tried to regain his composure and spat dirt from his mouth. When he realized he was in one piece he laughed and immediately began to check his weapons. His senses were on high alert. He pulled his dust covered sunglasses down and observed the carnage from the blast. His ear piece had become dislodged and he tried to test his comms. Dead. He could hear distant yelling, some of which did not sound welcoming. He thought he saw movement through the grey haze of smoke. Positioning himself on his elbows he tried to wipe the lenses on his scope. Through the high-powered device he could see a figure heading in his direction. "Mistake arsehole!" he said coldly. As the individual came closer, Elvis could see it was Omar. "How in fucking hell did Spanner miss?" He tried to clear his vision. Was that bastard actually coming towards him? Debris continued to pepper the ground around them._

 _Elvis felt a bit dazed by the knock, but he was most assuredly going to neutralize Omar. His adrenaline kicked into over-drive as he recalled what Omar had done to his comrades. "Come on you stupid fuck!" Elvis snarled. "Come and draw your last breath." Omar took one more step. He wore a smug expression on his face. Sadly for him he thought Elvis was injured. He took another step, pistol aimed pointedly at Elvis. "Goodnight!" Elvis said and fired a single shot from his pistol to Omar's chest and while he dropped to his knees, Elvis ended him with a second shot to the forehead. "Go to hell!" Elvis growled. He put his head down on his arms and just laid there. Relieved that his mission was over and accomplished. He suspected the weapons were destroyed in the blast. He still could not hear anything on his comms and rolled over onto his back. Just then a figure began to emerge from the haze. Elvis immediately chambered his weapon but froze when he heard, "Boss!" It was Spanner, grinning from ear to ear._

" _Still the mad boss I see," he laughed reaching down to Elvis and helping him to sit up. "Fuck sake," Elvis said, "don't sneak up on me!" Spanner crouched down next to him. "So who taught me that again?" he said with mirth. "Shut up" Elvis said grinning. "You OK?" Spanner said. "No, wait, you'll say yeah…Tango two to Zero alpha, need Medic! SF man down!" Spanner reported over his comms. "Jeez" Elvis said, "You'll get Georgie goin." Spanner grinned, "Don't ya want to see her?" Elvis gave him a scathing look. Spanner laughed and stood up as he heard approaching footfalls._

 _Elvis leaned against some rubble. Georgie appeared and dropped to her knees eyes wide with fear and concern. "Elvis!" she said. "I need a medic" he said with a lop sided grin. Georgie eyed him and touched him all over checking for broken bones and other injuries. She knew Elvis would be too dazed and adrenaline riddled to even know if anything was bothering him at the moment so she just went about her work. "So you liked the ring then?" Elvis said looking at her and grinning. She returned the gaze and said, "It's smaller than the first one, but yeah, I like it loads!" She said ginning in return. "Well I couldn't very well carry the Hope Diamond around in my ruck sack," Elvis said laughing and then wincing. "Uh huh, you better just stow it for now Captain Harte. You're under my care, so just button it! Let me finish my exam" "I'm at your mercy," Elvis said grinning again. "Wipe that smile off our face," she said. "Why?" he said and she could see he needed to lie down. "Let's get him to the truck," George called out. Charlie appeared as well as Fingers, Monk and Brains. They hoisted Elvis onto a carrier and moved quickly to the truck…_

…..."I don't know boss. I do need to talk to Elvis." Georgie said taking another sip of water.

"Did Elvis say or do anything to make you think like this?" Charlie said. "No. It's all me. I don't want to spend most of our marriage apart. I've waited too long to have the life with Elvis I've always wanted." She said. "I will miss you and the squaddies though ."


	6. Chapter 6 Brothers and Sisters in Arms

**Thank you to all readers. I hope you are enjoying this journey with Elvis and Georgie. A heartfelt thank you to those who leave their wonderful comments.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **"Brothers and Sisters in Arms and More"**

Elvis stood on the hillside taking in the panoramic view of the rural landscape. It was cold, windy, and the sky threatened a substantial downpour. The wind tousled his hair and beat against his clothing but he stood solid. It was early morning. He would be engaging the remaining candidates for continuation training in one hour. They were in the middle of breakfast. Elvis was in deep thought. Meditation more precisely. He enjoyed the early morning hours when all was quiet and living things began to awaken for the day. Had it not been a cloudy morning he was certain the sunrise would have been spectacular. The remoteness reminded him of some tours he had been on. The last tour being Afghanistan. So much happened during that mission. Everyone involved was still feeling the effects.

Elvis had talked to Charlie numerous times about what happened and how they managed through Azizi's betrayal. Elvis knew without a single doubt that Charlie was an excellent soldier and commander. It pained him that his best mate was personally harboring doubts about himself.

… _.."Charlie you could not have seen that coming." Elvis had told him._

" _I could have gotten all of us killed." Charlie countered._

" _But that didn't happen did it?" Elvis said. "You got your team out of there."_

Elvis knew it would take time. There were flashbacks and nightmares to contend with. He went through the same. Hell, he still did sometimes. You never really knew when the thoughts would re-surface. It could be a scent or a sound that threw your memory back to that moment. He knew what Georgie went through after her ordeal in Kenya. Not only with Al Shabaab but Abu particularly. Elvis was fairly certain he had laid hands on Georgie but she never opened up about that to him. He would never pry. Sometimes you just needed to hold onto something to control it. When and if she decided to confide in him regarding that particular ordeal, he would be ready and remain her rock of support. Their love making was certainly not affected however. She was as passionate with him as he ever remembered. Elvis wanted to make sure he replaced all of her horrors with bliss.

He stared further into the horizon.

 _Georgie. She heard the dispatches during the siege with Omar. Elvis knew had it been the other way around he would have gone mad. Seeing her face when she hunkered down next to him after Spanner located him amongst the rubble, reinforced why married couples did not tour together. He wished she had not witnessed that. But she did and handled her job admirably._

" _I can get in the fucking truck!" Elvis said. "That's right. You're just getting in the fucking truck with help!" Georgie said sweetly. "Oh piss off!" Elvis said under his breath. Georgie looked at Charlie. "Got your hands full there medic," Charlie said laughing. "Lucky me.." Georgie said dryly._

 _"Hey! You want us to leave you two alone back here?" Fingers quipped. "It_ w _ould be appreciated," Elvis said as he wiggled himself against the canvas. "Steady on Fingers," Charlie said. "2 Section, let's move!"_

 _The rest of the company piled into the truck. Spanner and Peanut would wait out for helicopter transport and haul Omar's remains back to the base. Georgie tended to any others who had minor scrapes and flesh wounds from the engagement. Elvis all the while watched her every move. She was wearing the engagement ring. He saw it briefly when she was examining him after the explosion. He leaned his head back and smiled. His head moved back and forth as the truck moved along jostling the passengers as it went. He was holding his helmet in his lap. Eventually Georgie moved to sit down next to him. He opened his eyes and gave her a sideways glance. She looked up at him. "How do you feel?" she asked. "I feel fine George. I really didn't need to ride along," He said, wanting to touch her thigh but letting discretion take the lead._

 _Georgie wanted to touch him too, in a non-medical way to be sure. They both opted to just look at each other. "Thank you," Elvis finally said. "For what?" Georgie asked, eyes now focusing on the gash on his cheekbone that was now beginning to bleed a bit. "For saying yes," Elvis whispered. "Oh, that," Georgie said coyly as she pulled out some gauze, soaked it in rubbing alcohol and began to dab at his wound. Elvis flinched ever so subtly at the sting. "Yeah. That! You know….that…the note, attached ring…that!" Elvis said, one hand gesturing in the air. Georgie suppressed a laugh. "Oh, the proposal?" she said in a hushed tone. "Yes Georgie. My proposal. Why do you always give me the shit about my proposals?" Elvis said with a strained hush to his voice. She smiled at him, a bright, toothy smile, "Because I love you," she said. "Daft way to show it!" Elvis said annoyed. "Listen. You know I'm not all rainbows and sunshine," she said mischievously. "No. No you're not. No fucking argument there!" Elvis said trying not to let his amusement surface. "I did like the heart sketch with the cupid arrow," Georgie said softly as she moved close to his ear, pretending to examine his head. Now Elvis was beginning to lose control of his hard shell exterior. "Did you like that?" he said with a deep voice only she could hear, and his eyes slid to hers. She was inches from his face and was beginning to lose her own control. Georgie cleared her throat and said, "I do still have the dress by the way." Elvis was shocked. "Medic! My arm is bleeding again," came a voice from across the truck bed. Georgie looked at Elvis and smiled. "I love you," she mouthed and touched his shoulder. As she turned away from him, Elvis never felt more alive….._

Elvis could feel a light misty rain begin as the wind made the damp contact all the more chilling.

He adjusted his jacket collar and headed down the hill at a brisk pace. Georgie would be heading home tomorrow. She would be on leave for a bit. There was so much they would be sharing with each other….


	7. Chapter 7 I Think I've Fallen in Love

**Thank you readers and all those who leave their kind comments. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **"I Think I've Fallen in Love on This Tour"**

Elvis stood on the tarmac at the SAS Garrison waiting for Georgie's transport to arrive. Being an officer with Special Forces afforded one some attractive perks, namely being able to arrange a particular medic's personal transport home. There would be other Special Forces soldiers on board the flight as well, so Elvis' pilot mate Randall had no problems with Georgie tagging along. They all knew she was Elvis' wife.

Fortunately the weather was milder today and they had clear skies for the most part. It was still chilly however and there was biting wind. Elvis stuffed his hands into his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels. Suddenly the sound of an approaching helicopter could be heard. Elvis felt his heart flip…flop. He stood there tall and lean, eyes shielded by his dark sunglasses and hair a riot in the breeze. His handsome features were passive until he saw the helicopter nearing the tree tops and then reversing to cut the angle for descent. He could see Georgie looking out and waving at him, a huge smile on her face. Elvis tried to maintain his military air but said, "fuck it," and waved back. Slowly the craft landed, wind from the giant blades sending dust and vegetation debris flying. Once they touched down, and the blades slowed to a stop, Elvis moved forward. Two soldiers on board motioned for Georgie to disembark, one holding her Bergen. She reached for Elvis who was right there, hand out to steady her footsteps to the ground. Georgie immediately lifted her arms to hug him, who in turn wrapped his arms around her waist for a brief welcome home hug. Elvis then reached back and accepted her Bergen, thanking the soldier and then ushering Georgie away.

"Welcome home beautiful!" Elvis said with a huge smile. Georgie leaned into him wrapping her arm around his middle. "It's so good to be home," She said. "I really missed you." "I missed you too," Elvis said, kissing the side of her head. "Brrrrrrr, it's cold," Georgie said clutching Elvis closer. "Don't worry babe, I've got that covered," Elvis said giving her a little squeeze.

They headed towards Elvis' car and he opened the back hatch, easily tossing Georgie's Bergen inside. Then he moved to open the passenger door for her. "Ah, the niceties of civilization," Georgie said as she swung her legs into the car. Elvis leaned down for them to share a warm kiss, then he closed the door looking at Georgie through the glass. He tapped his finger on the window and her face lit up. As Elvis was making his way around to the driver's side, Georgie quickly pulled down the visor to gain access to the mirror. She fluffed her hair and checked her teeth. Elvis got in and shut the door. After placing the key in the ignition they looked at each other. Elvis reached over and squeezed Georgie's thigh. She placed her hand on top of his and returned a little squeeze. Elvis' gold wedding band glistened beneath the sun that finally peaked out from behind a cloud.

"Long flight?" He asked as he started the engine. "Yeah," Georgie said. "I tried to nap but you know how that goes." Elvis nodded and turned the corner leaving the air field behind. He drove slowly through the Garrison, then stopped at the check point. The soldier on duty recognized him and saluted. Elvis returned the salute as the lift gate opened and he drove away.

As they rode to their flat Georgie took in the beauty of the countryside. It felt so damn good to be home and sitting next to Elvis. He was magnetic.

Once inside their modest flat Georgie shrugged out of her coat taking in the comforting sights of their home. Elvis set her Bergen down and removed his own jacket then took both garments and hung them on the hooks by the door. Georgie immediately saw the red roses standing in a beautiful crystal vase on the coffee table. "Oh Elvis, they're beautiful!" she said leaning down to inhale their rich scent. Elvis smiled warmly and slowly walked towards her. "Not as beautiful as you George," he said softly. Georgie looked up at him. Suddenly her legs felt weak and she reached a hand up to touch his face. Elvis gazed down at her, taking her hand and then kissing each of her fingers, all the while never breaking eye contact as a smoldering smile grew across his handsome face. Georgie swallowed thickly, now her legs felt like jelly. Elvis sensed the reaction she was having to him and he slid his other arm around to hold her. He let go of her hand and slid his hand along the side of her neck. He slowly dipped his head down and brushed her lips with his own. Georgie leaned into him and moved her hands up to cradle his head. Elvis kissed her then, tenderly, then fully, tasting her as if for the first time and Georgie returned the heat.

Elvis knew she was tired and needed some time to relax. So he began to pull back and rested his forehead on hers. Georgie let out a tiny groan at the loss of contact. Elvis smiled into her hair, "there's more to come Georgie. We have all night." "Mmmm, yeah," She murmured.

"Why don't ya relax, take a shower. I'll fix us something to eat," Elvis said and rubbed her upper arms. "That sounds good," she said with a sigh of contentment. "Go on," Elvis said and carried her Bergen into the spare room.

Georgie looked in the mirror and fluffed her hair. She smoothed the sleeves on her top and looked up again. A slow smile curled her lips. For now, she was the only one who knew what she was wearing under the casual training outfit. If Elvis could plan a sensual welcome home, so could she. She made her way from the bedroom to the lounge and could smell delicious aromas coming from the kitchen. She paused by the bouquet of roses and touched the velvety petals. This time she noticed the attached card and removed the little ticket from the envelope.

"For the woman of my dreams and the keeper of my heart…. Love, Elvis"


	8. Chapter 8 To New Possibilities

**Thank you to everyone who are read this story and gratefully acknowledge all who stop by and leave a comment. Your support is an inspiration!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **"To New Possibilities"**

Georgie stood in the doorway to the kitchen. Elvis was preparing a veritable feast for them. She watched him tenderly as tears trickled down her cheeks and she clutched the little note card to her chest. As Elvis swung around to pull the roaster out of the cooker he noticed her standing there. As soon as he had the roaster on the counter he turned back towards her with a smile which quickly faded when he saw her tears. "Georgie, what is it?" he asked cautiously. Georgie smiled at him and shuffled towards him as Elvis moved to her. Georgie reached for him and he scooped her up in his arms. "Babe, what's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing's wrong," Georgie said, emphasizing the word _wrong_. "I don't' get it," Elvis said, "What then?" as he pulled back stroking her back. "You, just you," Georgie said looking up at him. "You gotta help me here George," he said with a frustrated laugh. "This," She said holding up the little card. Elvis looked down at the card, then back up to her face. "This is so lovely," She said completely emotional. "This is one of the most romantic things you've ever said to me."

"Well, I'm better at that sort of thing than you," Elvis quipped with a huge grin on his face. Georgie laughed, "Yeah, I know ya are. And I love ya for it!" she said as she reached up and pulled his head down and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

As the kiss intensified, they both paused momentarily to take a quick breath. Elvis said, "Georgie, my meat." Georgie laughed against his lips, "Meat?" Elvis laughed as well, "On the counter. "He said. "Is that your Italian meat and potatoes?" Georgie said followed by a quick kiss. "Affirmative," Elvis grinned as their noses touched, and he further answered with another quick kiss.

"Then you best get to it!" Georgie said, another kiss in tow. Elvis pulled back a little, "You want my meat then?" he said, toying with a strand of her hair. Georgie's grin lit up the room, "I won't deny that…...I am hungry," she said and Elvis threw his head back laughing. His eyes were twinkling and reminded Georgie of dark chocolate diamonds. Was it the month apart? Because damn, Elvis was looking so fit to her tonight. "Oh behave!" she said, pulling her hair out his hand. Elvis smirked and turned away towards the sink thoroughly amused. "I've been working tirelessly here George," He said drying his hands on a towel. Georgie walked around the table running her hand along the edge. "I imagine you have. It smells wonderful. You can't imagine what I had to eat these past weeks." Elvis began to uncover the roaster. "Oh actually, yeah, I can quite imagine. I've enjoyed an insect or two on occasion while on tour." "Elvis!" Georgie yelped, "When did you ever eat an insect?" "Special Forces George. We can do just about anything." He said looking back at her as he finished getting the meal in order.

"You are unreal!" she said walking over to look at his progress. She reached past him and snatched a piece of potato. "Hey, hey, hey! Don't touch that!" Elvis said snapping a towel at her. Georgie feigned a kiss and lifted another potato before scooting back to the table. "This is so good!" she said. "I don't' know how you do it. I tried to make a roast once and it came out like shoe leather." Elvis gave her a look and shrugged. How she missed their banter and his humor. "I'm almost ready. Would you like a glass of wine?" Elvis said. He already had a bottle of red wine uncorked and set on the table. "Sounds good," Georgie said. Elvis poured a glass for each of them, then lifted his toward her saying, "Welcome home my love. I feel complete now."

Georgie bit her lower lip and blushed. Why couldn't she think of something like that to say?

They both clinked their glasses together. "Come on sit down," he said and pulled a chair out for her. Georgie sat down and looked up at him as he pushed her in. Was she really this fortunate? She wondered.

They finished the meal and were relaxed. Just sitting across from each other and gazing at one another. They had caught up on what the other missed. Fingers still had not decided what to do about selection. Elvis felt several of the candidates were quite promising. George decided she could not wait to discuss her idea with Elvis. She wiped her mouth with her napkin and set it aside. Elvis was pouring another glass of wine for them, emptying the bottle. "There's something I'd like to talk to you about," Georgie said. "Really?" Elvis said with a look of _"what_ _just changed?"_ on his face. Georgie raised her wine glass, "To new possibilities!"

Elvis looked at her, his mind spinning, as he lifted his glass and said, "Go on." Georgie cleared her throat. "Well, I got to thinking one night. You know. Alone. Lying on my cot. Bored with the tent ceiling…" Elvis just watched her intently over the top of his wine glass as he took a sip. "Oh bloody hell!" Georgie said taking a sip of her wine. Elvis raised his eyebrows in a gesture to _"spit it out."_ Georgie looked at him. "Elvis. I'm thinking about the Reserves."

If Elvis had not been sitting squarely in his chair right about then he was completely certain he would have been looking up at her from the floor. "I know I heard what you just said, but, what did you just say?" Georgie pressed her lips together. "Reserves. Scaling back. Truth is Elvis, I don't want to be apart from you so much." Her eyes were almost pleading with him to help her here. Elvis knew how much she loved the army. But their love was captivating. Magnetic. He took another sip of wine then set the glass aside. He reached for her left hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Is this what you truly want?" he asked sincerely. His eyes were completely focused her face. "I truly don't want to be apart from you," she said chewing her lower lip.

Elvis rotated her wedding ring with his fingers. "Georgie. Whatever you want is what I want."

She let out a sigh that they both felt. Elvis put her hand in both of his, "We can talk more about this. For now, I want to show you how much I've missed you and am grateful we're together tonight." …


	9. Chapter 9 And You'd Do Anything For Me

**Thank you to everyone for reading and coming along for this journey.**

 **Thank you for your supportive and kind comments.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **"And You'd Do Anything for Me"**

Georgie looked up at Elvis. A mixture of love and pleasure playing out on his handsome face. His beautiful body and incomparable soul joining hers and sending her to another realm…...

They lay quietly together. Holding one another. Feeling the warmth of each other's bodies close together. It's what Georgie had dreamed of when while she was away. Laying with her Elvis, reveling in his scent. Feeling completely loved. No question that he was hers and she was his. He was true to his word. He wanted to show her how much he had missed her. The night was theirs. It was beautiful. It was everything she imagined. And more.

Elvis was lying on his back. Georgie next to him, her head resting on his upper chest. Their legs were entwined together. His hand slowly massaging her back. She closed her eyes and nestled closer. To Georgie it was a snap shot of perfection and she never wanted it to end.

Elvis was staring at the ceiling. He had not felt this content in well, probably not ever before. He meant it when he told Georgie that her being home made him complete. He also told her at one time that they needed each other. That they were useless without each other. Of course at that time Georgie scoffed at him, saying _he was useless without her._ She had found every possible way to hurt him verbally after what he had done to her. Elvis acknowledged that he deserved it. He never once pretended that his actions had not been deplorable. He was grateful they were together again. He told her he would never let her down again. At the end of the day he knew he had held fast to his word.

She needed him now. She was looking for his opinion and whether he agreed with her changing her career path. This was huge. For Georgie to open up to him about not wanting to be apart from him was epic. She did not often say romantic things, but when she did, the words were explosive. Like the time when she told him she could not imagine living her life without him. To Elvis it was the most endearing thing anyone had ever said to him. In that moment, Georgie admitted that she felt the same for him as he did for her. Elvis was a hardened soldier. He defied death. He relished challenges. He could be cold. Chilling to the enemy and never think twice about ending a life if that was his mission. But this one woman. This beautiful woman lying with him. Holding him. Sleeping soundly and resting her head close to his heart, she had the power to capture him completely. How could he help her balance their relationship and her career?

Elvis shifted slightly to pull the blanket up around Georgie. The subtle movement caused her to awaken. She tilted her head and looked up at Elvis. He in turn looked at her, "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake ya," he said kissing her head tenderly. "It's OK," Georgie said sleepily. The candles that had been lit earlier were casting a low light in the room and Elvis' olive complexion was striking. His deep brown eyes reflected the light and Georgie's heart lurched at the sight of him. She slid her hand up his chest and ran her fingers through the black hair. It was always something she enjoyed doing. Elvis smiled at her. _He has the most beautiful smile_ , she thought.

"George," Elvis said. "Hmmm?" "I was thinkin about what you said earlier. Scaling back to the Reserves." Georgie became more alert and shifted, propping herself up on an elbow. "Go on," she said. Elvis rubbed his eyes, "Well, if you become a reservist you could still be deployed," he said. "Yeah, I know," she said running her hand across his chest. "You wouldn't be with Charlie then," Elvis said pointedly. "Yes," Georgie said, but her eyes gave her away. Not being with 2 Section was a concern to her. "Do you know other CO's you would trust?" she asked. "You wouldn't be with Charlie," Elvis repeated seriously. "So you're not keen on the idea then?" she said a little deflated. "Not saying that," Elvis, now shifting to sit up and lean against the head board. Georgie sat up then too, covering herself with the blanket. "What _are_ you saying then?" Elvis ran his hand down his face. "What about trainin?" "Training? I think I'd have to go to Pirbright to do that. I'm not interested in the commute," she said. She ran her fingers through her hair. Elvis studied her intently. It always unnerved her when he did that. It wasn't his intention, it was just the way he analyzed things in his mind. "Well?" Georgie finally said, shifting her position again. "I'm going to talk to my CO," Elvis said. "What for?" Georgie asked curiously. "Special Forces operatives need trained in field medicine. One unit member is always the designated medic," he said with a bit of excitement in his voice, "you know that."

Georgie felt a rush of adrenalin course through her. "You can't be serious!" she said but was hoping he was. "Fuck yeah I'm serious George. There's always a need for trainers. They usually bring an experienced medic in for Continuation Training. Maybe they would consider you full time! You're an experienced combat medic. A fucking damn good one!" "Yeah, but for one minor technicality," she said crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Meaning?" Elvis said. "We're married," she said. "Uh, yeah, but we wouldn't be _deployed_ together," Elvis said sitting up straighter. "A woman working for SAS?" Georgie said incredulously. "Come on George! Females work at the Garrison," Elvis said. "Yeah, civilians," Georgie said. "Negative. We have female _soldiers_ there as well. Some are involved with training." "Oh yeah?" she said letting her arms drop to her sides. "Yes," Elvis said smiling at her. "You think it could be a possibility?" Georgie said with growing anticipation in her voice. "Yes," Elvis said, "Why not Corporal? You certainly would have Charlie's strong recommendation and it's already on your record, my evaluation of when you served with SF as a Private." Georgie blushed. That's right. One of her first combat experiences was with Elvis in Afghanistan. She smiled chewing her lower lip. Elvis beamed seeing the joy on her face. "I'll talk to him first thing Monday morning," he said. Georgie teasingly removed the blanket and crawled slowly towards Elvis. She just had to brush that hair out of his eyes and …...

 **I may have taken some poetic license with whether Georgie could in fact work with Elvis in Hereford - but why not? Their team work against Abu was exciting and they are a tremendous force when they work together! :)**


	10. Chapter 10 All is Well in the World

**Welcome back to the next chapter...Hope you enjoy! Xx**

 **Chapter 10**

 **All is well in the World**

Georgie walked with Elvis into the training center. The Special Forces base employed very strict security measures and no one was considered immune. She wore her camo kit trousers but wore a black top with _"instructor"_ emblazoned on the back. She had passed her clearances and completed orientation. Now she would begin her first day as an instructor at the SAS base.

She felt a bit unnerved by the environment, but was confident she could do this. It had been decided that Georgie would be involved with Special Forces Medical Support Unit training to minimize any conflict with Elvis' position here. The Medical Support Unit trainees were not classified as Special Forces and not badged SF operatives. Individuals selected for the UKSF Medical Support Unit would go on to provide medical care to the Forces as needed.

Georgie would be responsible for first aid instruction, triage of injuries/casualties, resuscitation efforts and stabilization from the point of injury. Another instructor would then take over with lessons on critical care management and clearance stations.

It gave Georgie pause when she realized the Medical Support Unit also covered Counter Terrorism Operations. That could very well involve Elvis. She knew from the beginning that Elvis had to remain embedded in the SAS, but instead of active operations, he would be on stand by for any threats to national security. The chances of that were not highly likely, but the possibility definitely existed.

Sometimes Georgie thought she could still hear that explosion in downtown Manchester. Her heart dropping with a thud fearing for Elvis' safety back then. She knew he still trained for similar situations although he never really talked to her about it. She had presented her own element of worry for him while she had been touring. Now that was over. Now she would worry about him.

"Big day then," Elvis said. "Yeah," Georgie said looking up at him as they cleared security. "I feel like I'm sendin ya off to your first day of school," he said tightly but with a twinkle in his eye. "Piss off!" Georgie said, checking her ID badge. "Don't forget to play nice!" he added trying to maintain his composure. She glared at him. He opened the door to the Medical Unit and she walked in ahead of him. There were twelve men gathered in small groups talking with each other. Some turned and paid notice to the new intruders. Georgie quickly made a quick assessment of her surroundings. _Twelve, good. They can pair off nicely_. She anticipates that they will challenge her position and authority, but then they don't really know her yet. Elvis did not interfere with her initial exposure to all of this. He knew she could handle these men. And he was secretly amused by the thought. There was a volley of movement from the front of the room and Elvis' raised his eyebrows towards someone approaching. Georgie's eyes followed his gesture. A staff member was walking towards them. He was wearing the same garb Georgie and Elvis were. He appeared older than Elvis and shorter. But what he lacked in height, he made up for in bulk. As he closed the space between them, he called out "Attention!" and all present fell into position. Elvis said, "Relax guys," and they went back to staring or talking.

"Captain Harte!" the man said. "Sgt. Peters," Elvis responded. Peters looked at Georgie. "I take it this is LCpl Lane," he said. "Affirmative," Elvis replied glancing at Georgie. The Sgt. Immediately flung his hand out, "Tad Peters." Georgie obliged the handshake, "Georgie Lane.."

" _Hyphen_ Harte," Peters added, "What!? You two related or something?" he laughed gruffly.

"Steady on Peters," Elvis said dryly, then, "How the hell ya been?" "Can't complain. After I said g'bye to me leg after that IED took exception to me runnin after that arse hole, I rather like this new gig," Peters joked. Georgie was shocked. Immediately her eyes scanned his legs. She had not really noticed any problem with his gait. She was intrigued now as to what type of artificial device he had been fitted with. "Peters worked with Jackson a few years back," Elvis revealed to Georgie. "When that unit broke up is when Jackson came on board with me."

"Damn good sniper that one!" Peters said. "Always," Elvis said. "Ya bored yet Elvis?" Peters said squinting up at him. "Nah, it suits me actually," Elvis said with a laugh. _"Ya don't say!"_ Peters laughed, slapping Elvis on the back. "Did he tell ya about the time he nearly got his bollocks shot off in Kosovo?" Georgie was thoroughly amused. "No. No. I don't think I've heard that story," she said looking at Elvis and so wanting to hear more. To Elvis credit, he did not blush but did squirm just a bit remembering the finer details. Georgie looked at Elvis. He looked at her. It was obvious she wanted to hear more. "Well, it didn't 'appen _quite_ the way Peters tells the story," he said glaring at the jovial man. "I think I'm gonna like it here," Georgie said. "Bloody hell!" Elvis said. "they'll be no livin with ya now!" Peters roared. Georgie sported a toothy grin and looked around the classroom. This pairing will work nicely she mused.

"Alright. I'm gonna crack on and leave ya two to sort out the medical stuff," Elvis said, touching Georgie briefly on the shoulder. "See ya later," he said. "See ya,"Georgie said smiling and watched Elvis as he turned and walked away, out, and through the door. She could see him walking down the hall through the glass windows. Peters watched him go as well. "How the hell did he win you over?" he said laughing. "Long story," Georgie said, hoisting her bag over her shoulder. "Ya must 'ave some kind of magic then," Peters said amused. Georgie looked at him. "Magic?" "Hell yeah! wild one that one was," he said thrusting his thumb back towards where Elvis made his exit. "Ya don't say," Georgie said watching Elvis disappear down the hall.

As Georgie went through her bag to sort her equipment, she picked up her phone to silence it and noted Elvis had sent her a text message.

E: "I love ya! Kick his arse for me! George it aint' gonna be dull I promise!"

G: "I want to hear more about your bollocks!"

E: "F.F.S! Get to work! P.S. I still love ya!"

G: (sent back a heart, kiss and fist emojis)

Yes. She was definitely going to love working in Hereford. "Lane! Over here, let's get started then!" Bellowed Peters and her day began to unfold….

Elvis was heading towards the pistol range and looked down at his phone. Georgie's response caused a grin to erupt on his face. He looked up and around. No one was the wiser and he tucked the phone into his pocket. Yeah, Georgie was gonna love working here…..


	11. Chapter 11 The Pub

Chapter 11

The Pub

The best way to end a great new day on the job was a trip to the local pub. The SAS boys certainly knew how to have good time and unwind. The candidates and instructors did not intermingle but the instructors and officers joined together easily. The female contingents were few, but certainly did not shy away from the camaraderie. Georgie had finished her day before Elvis and went along to the pub with Peters. Another female soldier, Sargent Toni Blythe, who specializes in martial arts, tagged along. She was anxious to get acquainted with Georgie. She had met Elvis when he was in Hereford working through his light duty assignment after the gun shot injury. Toni had heard quite a bit about the marvel who was Georgie Lane. She was not disappointed. She could easily see why Elvis was smitten. Georgie was the perfect match for the SAS commander. "So how was your first day?" Toni asked. "Loved it!" Georgie answered after taking a hearty sip of her G & T. Toni grinned, "Peters is a piece of work." "Oh I can handle him. He's actually quite hilarious!" Georgie said. "Oh yes. He's well known for his humor and practical jokes. I understand he and Elvis go back a bit," Toni said sipping her pint. "That's what I discovered this morning," Georgie said smoothing her hair back. "There was another officer, James I think, that Elvis and Tad used to go on about," Toni said as she moved her glass back and forth between her hands. "Charles?" Georgie asked a bit surprised. "Yes!" Toni said. "He's Elvis' best mate!" "That's the one!" Toni said excitedly. "Oh the stories they threw forwards and backwards in here one night," Toni said. Georgie grinned, "He was my boss with 2 Section," she said, now captivated by the way the conversation was going. Toni nodded her head. "I never met him, but Elvis obviously thinks the world of him." "He's a good mate," Georgie said nodding in return. "I understand those two could really shake a place up. Like thunder and lightning!" Toni said laughing. "Charlie is married now," Georgie said. "I heard that. Elvis too now," Toni said eyeing Georgie. "Well, they'll be less broken hearts out there now surely," she added laughing and downing the remainder of her pint. Georgie laughed and raised her glass in the air.

Suddenly there was a melee at the door as Peters shouted, "There he is! Sing one for us me boy! Lads! Elvis has entered the building!" An uproar of Hear! Hear! Resounded. "In for a treat Georgie girl," Toni said laughing, "ready for another?" and headed towards the bar. Georgie could see Elvis laughing but his head was in the air and he was scanning the room. She stood up and waved her arm above her head. Elvis caught sight of her and immediately worked his way through the crowd. As he was just about to reach her, Peters thrust a pint towards him which he eagerly accepted. By some blink of luck he did not spill any as he finally found himself standing next to Georgie. She smiled and looked up at him, "Hi!" "Hi!" he replied and kissed her temple. "Do ya take requests?" she quipped. "Fuck no," Elvis said laughing and downed a generous swallow of ale. He wiped his mouth, "How'd it go today?" "Loved it! Yeah!" Georgie replied as she sat down and pulled a chair out for Elvis. "All in one piece then?" he said settling in and looking at Georgie. "Yeah. I think it went well. The lads are knowledgeable and dedicated. It was a pleasure really," she said looking at Elvis. There was a long pause as they gazed at each other. Elvis slowly crept his leg close to Georgie's until he made contact and rubbed his leg against hers. She moved her hand under the table and squeezed his thigh. He grinned at her and took a sip from his pint as though he had not a care in the world. "I took the liberty…" they both heard Toni say, and looked up. "I bought you another G & T." "Thank you," Georgie said and reached for her bag. "No. No. It's on Peters," Toni said. Elvis started laughing. "He just doesn't know it yet," Toni added. "I have to work with him," Georgie said narrowing her eyes at Toni. "Hey Elvis," Toni said. "Blythe," he said and raised his pint towards hers. Toni turned then and scanned the room as if looking for someone.

"How was your day?" Georgie said looking at Elvis and touching his thigh again. "Lots of shootin," he said. "Pistol range?" Georgie asked taking a sip of her drink. "Yeah," he said watching her stir the ice around. "Any crack shots?" She asked, racking her nails up his thigh now. Elvis was taking a sip and stopped as he brought the glass to his mouth and his eyes slid to hers. He smiled into the glass and took a quick sip. They both looked up at Toni but she was still turned around and now talking to someone. "I was trainin," Elvis then said. "You. You mean you were shooting?" Georgie said a bit surprised. "Yes," he said simply. "What's going on Elvis?" Georgie said, putting her hand on the table now. Elvis frowned, "Jeez, ya know I ave to keep my skills up to speed." Georgie was watching him intently. Elvis was looking around the room and when his gaze returned to Georgie their eyes locked and he froze. "Wha?" He said. "You wouldn't tell me anyway yeah?" Georgie said. "I _couldn't_ tell ya, even if there was somethin to tell ya. There's nothing to tell George. It was trainin. That simple." "Yeah, but you have that _black kit_ stowed away somewhere!" She said with a strained hush. Elvis looked at her. "Yes….." She rolled her eyes and then squinted at him. "There is a bright note," he said placing his hand on her arm. "You reckon," Georgie said not looking at him but flicking her fingernails nervously. Elvis tightened his grip on her arm and leaned closer to her. "Spanner's comin to Hereford."


	12. Chapter 12 Four Man Unit

**Thank you to everyone who has read and followed along with this story.**

 **Heartfelt gratitude to those who take time to leave a review/comment.**

 **Your words are an inspiration to me. Xx**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Four Man Unit**

Georgie looked at Elvis' hand on her arm, and then gave him direct eye contact. "Spanner's comin to Hereford," she parroted. Elvis returned the eye contact, then tapped his finger on the side of his nose. He sat back and scanned the room and then looked at Georgie. She was just sitting there. Numb. Staring at nothing. "I know what you're thinkin," Elvis said. "You're a fucker!" Georgie said not looking at him. "And why is that?" Elvis said calmly. Now she turned her head with her eyes squinting, "Because you're up to something Harte and it's scaring me," she said trying to suppress her anger. "Listen to me!" Elvis said through gritted teeth and leaned closer to her. "I..am..trainin." Georgie turned so she could get even closer to him. "You are puttin a team together is what you're doin!" She said with a hoarse whisper. Elvis reached out and gently ran the back of his hand down the side of her face. His expression was sympathetic.

"I'm puttin a team together," he said softly. Only she could hear him, his face was so close to hers. His eyes were like melted chocolate and she wanted to drown in them.

"Oh Elvis," she said sadly, "Why?" He took her hand in his. "We'll talk later," and then he kissed her hand. She looked at him with sad eyes and squeezed his hand. "OI!" came the abrupt interruption. The voice descending on them like a clap of thunder. "Get a room ya two!" Elvis grinned at Georgie, "Not a bad piece of advice." She was still looking at him, eyes now pleading. "Hey!" So, has the missus told ya what a bloody great day she had in my pleasant company?" Peters said, dragging a chair out scrapping the floor as he did. Was he always like a small tornado? "Go on then, do join us Peters," Elvis said not exactly amused. "Ya might ave had a shit day Elvis but me and the little missus got on nicely," Peters boasted.

"For your information, _off duty of course_ , I'm not a _little missus_!" Georgie said taking a hard swallow of her drink. Peters flung himself back in his chair like he had been shot. "I fear I'm wounded.." he said with intense drama. "Shut the fuck up Peters," Elvis said, "Unless ya want to be wearin that G & T." Peters roared. "Do ya arm wrestle too?" he directed at Georgie. He was so enjoying the verbal sparring match. "I'm actually quite skilled with enemas if the occasion calls for it," she said with feigned jocularity, ready to go to the mat. Elvis was taking a sip and sputtered a mouthful down the front of his top. "Fuck sake!" he growled, swiping at the wet marks. "Now what's that supposed to mean corporal?" Peters said with mock offense. "Ya full of shit!" Elvis said, looking over at Georgie, his eyes twinkling with delight. Georgie sported a smug grin. "Ave mercy!" Peters pleaded, "An arsehole can only take so much!"

The three of them almost landed on the floor they were laughing so hard. Georgie got up quickly and said, "I have to go to the loo!" Elvis leaned so far back in his chair he almost tipped over. Peters slammed his fist down on the table, "Damn boy, she's a keeper!" "Ya better settle down," Elvis said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Settle down?" You! You tellin me to settle down?" Peters yelped. "Yeah. That's an order," Elvis said. Peters pulled a face but did slowly settle himself down. He eyed Elvis and said, "She really is a prize." "I know," Elvis said.

"She really is good," Peters went on to say, "Definitely an asset for us." "Good," Elvis said. "She's happy. She said the day went well for her with the guys." "Yes sir. She did well. Held her own. Has good combat experience." "Yep!" Elvis said. "Bet James was sorry to see her go," Peters said. "I reckon. But it was Georgie's decision," Elvis said. "Well I'll certainly be keepin her busy. She won't be thinkin about much else, well, perhaps you now and again," Peters said giving Elvis the once over. "You're a twat ya know that Peters?" Elvis said finishing off his pint. "Yeah, but I'm the twat everyone likes," he chortled. "Really!? This is the first time I'm earin that," Elvis said tapping his empty glass on the table.

"Shhhh, here she comes," Peters said. "Ain't there a pint sittin at the bar with your name on it?" Elvis said to Peters. "What" Where?" "Crack on mate," Elvis said, "We're headin home." With that he stood up and reached a hand out to Georgie. She smiled at Peters as she joined her hand with Elvis'. "Thanks for a great day and the G & T," she said, moving away from the table with Elvis. "Uh, sure…" Peters was stammering, trying to remember when he bought her a drink. Then the light bulb went off. "Blythe!" He bellowed as Georgie and Elvis made their way to the door. Georgie leaned into Elvis and started laughing again. She really hoped to make it to the car without tripping all over herself. She probably threw those drinks back a little too rapidly, but it felt good and she was close to Elvis now. He was holding her securely. The cool night air struck at her but it was welcome because it helped to clear her bleary mind.

The ride home was uneventful. Georgie did not want to get into an argument in the car and truthfully, did not know what she thought about what Elvis told her earlier. He was always very good at withholding classified information. Something more was going on here. Once inside their flat, Elvis tossed his briefcase onto a chair and hung his jacket by the door along with Georgie's. She plopped down on the sofa, putting her head in her hands. Elvis turned around and studied her for a moment then approached and sat down next to her. He placed a hand on her upper back. "You alright?" he asked sincerely, watching her reaction. Georgie did not answer him. She slowly lifted her head and turned to look at him. "I don't know Elvis. What happened today?" She finally said. He detected the sadness in her voice and frowned. "We serve our country George," he said softly. Georgie's stomach plummeted. _That was his duty_ _mantra!_ "I'm trainin. Like I've always done since comin here." "You're supposed to be trainin other soldiers," Georgie said. "Yes. And ya know my position requires on-going trainin as well. It never ends. Ya knew that they OK'd my transfer here as long as I remained available for counter terrorism activity." "Yeah. But are they expecting ya to fulfill that now?" Georgie said, her anxiety beginning to fester. "I ave to be ready," Elvis said. "Alright. I get that. But what's with Spanner comin?" Elvis cleared his throat, "I requested him." Georgie's eyes widened. "And Jackson…..and Spunks," he went on to say, waiting for the Lane explosion.

Georgie slapped her hand against her thigh. "I knew it!" "Knew wha?" Elvis said watching her shoot up to a standing position. "Are they pullin ya out of Hereford?" she seethed. "No!" Elvis shot back now standing himself. "Is it because I'm here now?" she said with her hands firmly planted on her hips. "Are ya done?" Elvis said cooly. "Elvis! Don't fuck with me!"

"Stop it! Listen to me. If I'm goin out there, I want the best! That was my best team! I was fuckin pissed off when they broke us up after my injury! I'm gettin my boys back George."

Georgie stood there, livid, frightened and embarrassed.

She heard his voice echoing in her mind _..._

 _"If I'm goin out there I want the best!_

 _ _"Oh my God!"_ she thought. _"If he goes out there…...__

They were the best!"


	13. Chapter 13 To Have and to Hold

**Thank you readers and most kind reviewers!**

 _ **Ah, these two...XX**_

 **Chapter 13**

 **To Have and to Hold**

As the quickened pace of her heart slowly receded, Georgie looked down at Elvis. His eyes were closed and he was as lost as she was. Once reality bled back into consciousness Georgie leaned down and kissed him. _No one would take him from her_. She gently cradled his face in her hands and brushed his dark hair back. He was so handsome. She drank in the sight of him and kissed him again.

Elvis wrapped his arms around her and swiftly turned, exchanging places with Georgie and now the one gazing down on her. His smile melted her heart and she briefly closed her eyes and let that feeling wash over her. There were no words. Just the warmth and comfort they shared. She reached for his dog tags dangling from around his neck. As her hand wrapped around them she remembered clutching them close to her heart when he was taken to surgery after the gun shot incident. Elvis sensed her momentary reflection and broke the silence. "I love ya George." She squeezed the tags and looked at him. "Say it again," she said softly, reaching up with her other hand and outlining his lips with her fingertips. "I love you," he repeated huskily and kissed her fingers.

 _Oh how he loved her_. He could say those words one thousand times and never be able to fully express what that meant to him. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on and there would never be another. He knew she was worried. He regretted his impulse to tell her about the team already. He had truly wanted to take time. But honestly, there wasn't any. He had to get cracking on getting the unit up to speed. It was not his fault. It was not his idea. He was ordered to do so. They both were fully aware that the army would dictate what they did and when they were to do it.

It stabbed at him that he received his orders the same day Georgie started her new assignment. They were both so thrilled to be working "together." None of that changes of course. She will be with the Medical Support Unit and he will be a continuation training instructor. But Elvis was also one of the commanders of the SAS CT Unit. They may never be called out. But they most assuredly had to be ready. He was confident his unit would be competent in short order. The four of them were like a small family. They knew each other forwards and backwards.

Georgie watched him, intrigued by his silent musings. Elvis was often inside his own head, always analyzing something. "I love you too," she said tenderly, her voice thick with emotion.

Elvis had been propped up on his arms, careful to keep his weight off of her. He smiled and brushed strands of hair from her face with one hand, then leaned down to kiss her. "I won't let ya down Georgie," he said so sincerely she thought her heart would break. Elvis then moved away and lay down on his back. Georgie moved to lie next to him propping her head with an arm. "I know," she said. "Is there a reason this is taking off so fast?" she asked, but not really expecting him to answer. Elvis racked a hand through his hair and looked at her. She knew his wheels were turning. Unexpectedly he said, "There's been movement." "Credible?" she ventured further. He was like stone. That was the only answer she needed or would be getting. Georgie wanted to panic, scream, cry, punch him…but, this was their life and he was right. She knew it from the very beginning. At least he would be on home soil.

Elvis became very quiet and was staring at the ceiling. So many thoughts were flooding his mind and the one he took hold of was Georgie. The last thing he wanted to do was leave her. They had spent hours on any given day or night sharing their ideas for the future they would live out together. Saving to buy property. Leave the army. Raise a family. Elvis was never the wistful type but he was feeling downright melancholy now. He was torn emotionally. His new life clashing with the old. They had just shared their passion for one another and all Elvis wanted to do was close off the rest of the world.

Georgie could feel him withdrawing. For as much as she intimately knew Elvis carried his heart on his sleeve, he could also shut down emotionally and that wall was very difficult to penetrate. She was upset that this was happening to them now. It was too good to be true that they could happily work together. She did not regret that she left active duty. Georgie truly felt she had a lot to offer the soldiers at Hereford. She knew this was not Elvis' fault. He had given up so much for her already.

Georgie moved closer to him lying on her front, propped up on her forearms. She glided a hand across his chest then placed it over his heart. "I'm proud of you Elvis," she said. His eye lids closed, pressing shut. "You serve your country well." He squeezed them shut. "You are a good husband and a good father." She could feel his heart beat accelerating beneath her hand. He kept his eyes closed but placed a hand over top of hers. "I'm gutted you'll be placing yourself in harm's way, but I understand. No matter what happens, we have each other. I'll always have your back and I know the lads will as well." She could feel the tension draining from him. He squeezed her hand and opened his eyes. They lazily tracked from her hand to her beautiful face. Elvis saw love there, the depths of which enveloped him. "Ya mean everythin to me Georgieeee," he said, slowly sitting up and then rolling Georgie onto her back. He was over her now, bending down to kiss her jaw, her neck, murmuring in her ear that he would love her until his very last. And beyond.


	14. Chapter 14 A Force of Four

**A Heartfelt thank you to all readers and those**

 **who leave such lovely comments.**

 **I'm happy you are enjoying the story Xx**

 **Chapter 14**

 **A Force of Four**

 **Tuesday – 1900 hours**

It had been three weeks since Elvis was given the order to escalate CT training and get his unit together. Fortunately his CO authorized his request to bring his former lads back together. One by one they made their way to Hereford, each bringing their respective skills. When they were together, they were a formidable force. Every single day from dawn until dusk the four of them were hard at work. Drill after drill, honing their physical endurance and running through the scenarios they may very well encounter down the road. They were focused on speed, aggression and surprise.

Elvis, Spanner, Jackson and Spunky spent days on end at the "killing house" firing incredible amounts of live ammunition. Their reaction times drilled down to less than seconds. The Command Center did not know the exact location of the imminent attack but all of the operatives knew the identity of the enemy. Intelligence had picked up on movements and were aware he had gained access into the UK. This was all highly classified of course. Only the CT operatives knew the specific details. The atmosphere at Hereford HQ was tense. Georgie felt it. Her medical unit was training in over drive, each procedure and protocol becoming second nature. She rarely saw Elvis. He was so deeply embedded in his own training. He was virtually in combat mode.

For the time they were able to share alone together he was quiet. Georgie knew she could not press him for information. He could not and would not tell her and frankly, it was best that she did not know. They all had one small reprieve this evening however. Elvis and Georgie had the lads over for dinner. Elvis and his boys needed some precious down time. Moments like this were as important as the intense exercises they were involved in. It was no surprise they had Italian and Elvis was relieved he had sauce in the freezer because he did not have time for much else.

They all joined around the table, cramped thought they were, in the small flat and talked about everything but the mission. The lads wanted to know how Georgie was getting on and gave her the business about Peters. "Ya know he's full of shit Georgie," Jackson said. "From about the very first moment," Georgie replied. They all laughed. "Hey boss!" Jackson went on to say, "We're missin someone." All eyes went from Jackson to Elvis. "Meanin?" Elvis said quizzically. Jackson eyed Spanner. "Five foot two, short blond hair, delivers a mean kick!" Spunky said. Spanner's cheeks deepened a shade. "Ahhh, about that one," Elvis said sitting back in his chair, "Wasn't free tonight." Although Georgie knew where the conversation was heading because Elvis had brought her up to speed on some of the team's foibles, she was standing behind Elvis and gave him a good poke in his back. "Oi!" He complained good naturedly. "What's goin on?" She said tousling Elvis' hair and looking at each of the other three. "Spanner's got an admirer," Jackson said swirling the wine in his glass. Spanner suddenly hoped his beard covered most of his embarrassment. "Sounds like Toni," Georgie said, "Is that who it is?" "The same," Elvis said putting his hand up to wipe the smirk off of his face. "I did ask 'er," Elvis went on to say and laughed as he dodged a balled up napkin thrown his way.

"Fuck sake!" Spanner hissed under his breath. "Wha?" Ya said ya liked 'er!" Elvis went on to say. Spanner gave him a withering look. "When did ya know for sure Spans?" Spunky asked. "Before or after the kick?" "He was too dazed after, lying on the mat like he was," Jackson said, now the recipient of a comically harsh expression shot his way. "When did this happen?" Georgie asked not knowing the complete details at this point. She sat down next to Elvis. "Some unarmed combat trainin a while back when I was 'ere with the canine unit," Elvis answered. "I 'ad a front row seat!" he added grinning. "Go on! Have yer fun!" Spanner said. "Wha? You're not avin any?" Elvis said knowingly, and unexpectedly received a kick of his own under the table from Georgie. He jumped slightly at the impact and looked at her. "I want to hear all about it. Go on Spanner," Georgie said placing her elbows on the table and interlacing her fingers. Spanner grinned at her and as he was about to open his mouth, "It was a dark and stormy afternoon…" Spunky interjected with dramatic flare. "Fuckin arse!" Spanner said. "Pipe down Spunks, I hear cupid's harp," Jackson said pouring everyone another glass of wine.

Spanner was able to finally relay how the petite martial arts expert slammed her foot soundly against his chest and sent him arse over tit across the mat. They all roared. "Ya were a bit airborne mate!" Elvis said laughing. "Yeah, definitely!" Jackson added. Total glee erupted. Georgie looked at Elvis. "So she really couldn't make it tonight?" "Nah. She's actually workin with the other unit. We're up in a day or two." "Are there any seats left?" Georgie asked with a grin. "Steady on medic!" Elvis said, "This is serious trainin." "Oh, I'm sure. Ya better not get yourself tossed into an ambulance!" Elvis pulled a face. "Ain't off duty married life great boss?" Spanner joked. "Can be!" Elvis threw back grinning broadly at Georgie. "Wipe that smile off your face!" She said scooting her chair back and standing up. Elvis did not hold back his laughter. He knew the two of them were playing with each other and he so needed some humor. They all did really.

Having a chance to unwind and get on like a family was just as important as the grueling hours they were all engaged in. These men were so well meshed together they could practically anticipate the other's next thought. It had to be that way. No chance for doubt or error.

Elvis' phone pinged loudly. Everyone in the room froze. Georgie was certain her heart stopped at least once. Elvis stood up and acknowledged the caller. He turned and walked away from the table. Georgie's eyes followed him and the three men at the table watched her, exchanging glances with one another. Georgie suddenly felt like she needed to move and started gathering dishes. Every once in a while she glanced over towards Elvis. "He's the best Georgie, that's why they want him," Jackson said. "I know." She said. " That's what scares me."


	15. Chapter 15 Mission Alpha

**Thank you all for following the story.**

 **Special thank you to those who leave a comment.**

 **Your input is truly appreciated and an inspiration. Xx**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Mission Alpha**

Tuesday 1930 hours

Elvis completed the call and paused before he returned to the group. They were bitterly anxious for him to provide an update and to Georgie it seemed forever until he finally walked back to them. She could tell he was trying to remain passive but there was a tension that emanated from Elvis and it bordered on worry.

"Boss," Spanner said standing up. "The threats been escalated to critical," Elvis said. "We move out now. Further briefing in London upon our arrival." Jackson and Spunky immediately stood. Georgie wanted to sit down. In fact she was not really sure at the moment where she was. The internal panic almost consuming her. _London!_ "Is everyone regrouping in London?" she ventured to ask. Elvis had his head down looking at his phone. His eyes looked up at her from beneath his fringe of hair. "Negative. The _threat_ is there. We have a hostage situation boys!" She closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. "Let's move!" Spanner said, ever Elvis' second in command. "Take care Georgie," the three said as they gathered up their gear and headed out the door, knowing their boss would not be far behind.

Elvis raised his head and looked at Georgie, and then opened his arms to her. She immediately fell into his embrace. "I love ya George," he said. "I know ya do." She did not want to let him go. "I love ya too!" She would be strong for him and looked up into his eyes. "Listen in then. The MSU is likely to be called in as well. _Be careful_!" He said. "I will," She said nodding her head. Elvis kissed her then. Slow and deep, letting time stand still in that one brief, intimate expression of how truly in love they were. As ardently as it began; Elvis broke it off and stepped back. He smiled at her and gently touched the side of her face. She seared into her memory Elvis turning to look at her again before he closed the door and was gone.

The Harte team made short order getting to the base. Their kits had been packed days ago and the Heli-plane transport was fueled and idling for lift off. Elvis settled himself on board checking his comms. He was handed a confidential brief upon his arrival at the base and proceeded to open it. As his men settled in as well he handed each one their own copy. The whirling sound of the engine and blades became louder. Elvis looked at his watch. 2015 hours. Forty five minutes passed since he received the call. The elite transport would have them touching down in London in thirty minutes. Good. _Really good_.

He and the boys had already donned their black CT combat gear. Elvis looked up and eyed his men. They were focused on the brief. He felt that familiar rush of adrenaline and it felt so good on so many levels. Then he looked down at the document in his own hands. As he did so he flipped a page back with his left hand and a faint glimmer caught his eye in the low light. His wedding band. He stared at it and rotated it with his thumb, watching the light play off of it. He uttered a silent prayer to Heaven and vowed to protect Queen and country. But most of all, he prayed for his loved ones. Elvis pressed his lips together as his brows knitted. Of all the locations in the UK, of course it had to be London. He stared at the face of the man in the photograph looking up at him. How the bastard survived and breathed air to this day pissed Elvis off to no end. The fact that he resurfaced was probably not that surprising, but the gall to pursue attacking the UK and physically coming here to support his cell galvanized Elvis' resolve. His team was being called in to abort a hostage situation. He would meet with Brigadier Baxter from Whitehall once they touched down. His team would be given an update on the negotiations that had been occurring to date. Elvis smirked. They don't negotiate with terrorists. They just try to stall them and feed the operatives intelligence. Elvis became focused. He began to compartmentalize. His goal was success and nothing would prevent that from happening. He was soldier and commander. He would not fail.


	16. Chapter 16 For Better for Worse

**Thank you so much for following the story.**

 **I am touched by the lovely comments. As always**

 **they are an inspiration. Xx**

 **Chapter 16**

 **For Better for Worse…..**

Georgie tried to relax. She took a warm shower and just stood there letting the water strike her back. She so wished it was Elvis lathering her and gliding his hands over her. She tried to look at her watch through the blinding dampness. 2130 hours. She raked a hand through her hair and rubbed the back of her neck. He was in London. He would be incommunicado now and into an unknown future. This was worse than the siege in Manchester when she was trying to track his activity on line. This time she knew up front that he was walking into a hostage situation. She knew there would be close quarter combat and Elvis was a tenacious bastard.

Georgie paced forwards and backwards in the bedroom until she finally threw the covers back and climbed onto their bed. She grabbed Elvis' pillow and clutched it to her chest, breathing in his musky male scent. She squeezed her eyes shut and drew the pillow even closer. "Dear God, please keep him safe," she prayed. She rolled onto her side, still clinging to his pillow and saw the pictures on his night stand. Their wedding day and the new one Elvis added of the two of them with Laura. …..

 **Wednesday 0900 hours**

The following morning Georgie walked into the MSU office. To say she rested fitfully would be about right. She was having difficulty getting worse case scenarios out of her head. Not only about Elvis, but also one small person in particular, Laura. When Elvis announced that the target was in London Georgie shuddered to think of all the ways hatred could destroy life. She knew in her heart that Elvis felt this as well. His parents did not live in London, nor did his sister's family, but Laura was there and of course Debbie.

He would not be able to communicate with anyone. The fact that his team was there was completely unknown to the public. Their presence was covert. Georgie knew the government would do everything possible to minimize panic and casualties and for as much as she felt this was well and good; the anxiety of the unknown was becoming unbearable. The other instructors and trainees began to populate the classroom and Georgie went in as well. As she looked at her watch again, a loud voice broke into the casual conversations. "Attention!" It was Peters. Once everyone became silent and stood at attention, a tall man with salt and pepper hair wearing camo kit strode into the room. Georgie recognized him as Colonel Patterson. He was the commander of the entire Medical Support Unit. "Relax!" He said abruptly. "As you are aware, the CT units are now embedded in London. Other forces are in the process of joining them. There have been several, I repeat several locations identified as potential targets. The Intel is credible. As we anticipate full contact and potential collateral damage, the MSU will deploy in one hour. Advanced trainees and combat medics, including instructors at this base will deploy as well. All A & E's will be on critical standby." Peters looked at Georgie. She returned the eye contact. He was dead serious and gave her an encouraging nod. "Further briefing prior to departure. Move!" With that said Colonel Patterson turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

The medics were assembled along with Special Forces operatives who would be accompanying them on the flight to London. Georgie could hear the Heli-plane's engines whirling outside. They had packed a substantial volume of medical supplies. _"This gives a_ _whole new meaning to fully loaded,"_ Georgie thought to herself as she double checked her personal equipment attached to her body armor. She pulled out her note pad and pen just as Colonel Patterson made his appearance for the final briefing. As he began to speak, images were projected onto a screen. He referred to the terrorists as x-ray (X). "As you will see, we have identified the x-ray cell and their leader. Georgie put pen to paper and froze. "Our intel reports that they generated out of Somalia under the command of this man." Georgie looked up. She almost broke her pen in half with one hand she was squeezing it so tightly!


	17. Chapter 17 Zero Alpha

**Thank you readers! Hope you are enjoying!**

 **Gratitude to those stopping by and leaving their comments. Xx**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Zero Alpha**

 **Wednesday 1230 hours**

Elvis' team as well as the two other SFCT Units on standby were briefed by Brigadier Baxter shortly after they touched down in London…..

 _...Elvis' team was primary. They were assigned the current hostage situation that brought this nightmare to light. A small apartment dwelling had been overtaken by the enemy. Intel ascertained that there were at least five hostages taken. The inhabitants of the flats were single or married individuals. No children were involved. The civilians were taken from their homes at approximately 1800 hours Tuesday evening. Shortly thereafter a video was sent to Whitehall announcing the abductions and further threats by the foreign cell. The x-ray's facial identities were concealed but it was clear that they intended further harm if their demands were not met. The UK government had until 1800 hours Thursday to release their fighters. Elvis sat there, staring at the video. Listening to the words that were similar to those spoken by Abu when he held a blade to Georgie's throat in Kenya. Elvis rescued her before that horror could take place._

 _Abu did not die in that bombing of the cell's safe house and neither did the cell leader Gaani._

 _Elvis stared at his face projected on the screen. The face of the man who ordered his Georgie's killing. The man Elvis had every intention of neutralizing upon the order of his superiors. …..._

He knew that Georgie was aware of Gaani's existence at this point. All of the forces were now up to speed on the terror threat. He knew she was a strong woman, but knowing this monster resurfaced was surely going to open the wounds that took so much time to heal…..and he could not communicate with her. Elvis took his thumb and pinky and dug his wedding band into his ring finger. He took in a very deep breath and released in slowly, dispelling his worry and replacing it with a steely resolve. He looked at his watch. 1300 hours. If the UK did not respond by 1800 hours the x-rays would eliminate one hostage. That would be one guaranteed casualty twenty-four hours since the situation began.

Elvis had requested blueprints to the dwelling. He and the Brig questioned the landlord to ascertain every little nuance inside the building. The bastard's stronghold was a front room on the second level. They had a good view of the main street and surrounding area. Of course the drapes were closed and the UK snipers could not see through the thick fabric. There were no ledges surrounding the building on the second level so the team could not fast rope down and engage from that position. Elvis considered the high probability that the enemy planted explosives in other areas of the building as well.

Speed. Aggression. Surprise…...Elvis had less than five hours to make contact. The last exchange between the x-ray and the military negotiator was at 1200 hours. The forces had elite surveillance equipment housed nearby and could hear the conversations taking place in the stronghold. One disheartening moment occurred when Elvis and the others could hear a woman crying and subsequently being yelled at. Chillingly a pistol shot was heard followed by an outburst of screams. It galvanized the room of operatives. There was further shouting and threatening tones. English words were pleading. Foreign words were not familiar to most in the command center, but Elvis understood and relayed to the others, "It's only the beginnin, they said. And she was not killed."

They all exchanged glances.

Elvis moved over to the table where the blueprints were laid out and some aerial photographs of the perimeter. He was an excellent planner and his mind was intricately engaged in formulating his course of action. After he studied the materials a bit further he contacted the sniper stationed at the rear of the dwelling. "Zero alpha to sierra three, over," Elvis said into his comms. Spanner took note and positioned himself next to Elvis. "Sierra three, acknowledge, over."

"Zero alpha, report obs rear entry over," Elvis said picking up aerial photos and examining them more closely. He looked over to see if the rear camera set up by the sniper matched the photos.

"Sierra three, clear view. No activity. Windows clear. Over." "Zero alpha acknowledges, Over. Out." "What's hatching boss?" Spanner asked. "We're gettin binned," Elvis said with a crooked smile. Spanner's brows shot up. "Already?" "Exactly!" Elvis said. "Chaps! Listen in." Jackson and Spunky joined their boss. As Elvis' plan began to unfold, Brigadier Baxter was stood by with his arms crossed in front of his chest, he nodded his head completely affirming what Elvis intended to do.


	18. Chapter 18 Engage

_**woo hoo!**_

 **Hope you enjoy - please let me know what ya think!**

 **Thanks! Xx**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Engage**

Wednesday 1500 hours

The lorry clamored down the street as the positioned snipers watched for any movement from any of the building windows or entry ways. The Command Center allowed some business traffic to carry on with daily routines. Buses were eliminated from using their routes however due to a higher risk for casualties. Occasionally a helicopter flew over scanning the area. This of course would be expected by the x-rays. They probably assumed the British would attempt an assault from the rooftop. They would be watching for any movement towards the building.

It was a two flat dwelling. One on the ground level, the other on the second level. The front entrance opened into a small foyer. There was a staircase to the left that led up to the second flat. There also was a back door on the lower level with a back access stairway. The building had been renovated after the previous business owner sold the property and it was converted. The x-rays could easily guard the entrance ways and secure their stronghold on the second level. The SAS were using thermal imagers to track activity within the dwelling. They were confident the hostages were being held in a front room. The floor plan indicated the assumed location was a bedroom. They detected activity in adjoining rooms, increasing the expectation of the number of terrorists involved.

Elvis wanted noise to work to his advantage. The x-rays would become complacent with routine sounds and then he could spark the assault. Diversion and surprise. Brigadier Baxter and the other members of the Command Center watched the events unfold on CCTV. All media were barred from the area to prevent dispatching to the public and obviously the enemy. Deliveries were being made up and down the streets and skip bins were no exception. There were several buildings surrounding the flats that were undergoing different stages of renovation. Occasionally the bins needed to be picked up or delivered. As the lorry turned the corner and made its way to the back of the building, the inhabitants were none the wiser. The driver cautiously backed in and released the lever, sending the skip bin sliding down and landing on the ground. The rear sniper noted there was sudden activity at a second floor window. The individual peered out momentarily and eyed the bin. He held his automatic weapon up so he could get a better look. He watched as the driver moved along and began to pick up one of the other bins from a neighboring building. The x-ray looked around the perimeter and then appeared satisfied, turned and moved away from the window.

What he failed to notice however, was the matching colored tarp covering the skip bin. Nestled underneath was the primary ground assault team. "Hell of a ride chaps!" Elvis said grinning and checking his gear. Likewise Spanner, Jackson and Spunky did the same. They all were certainly carrying enough. Spanner chuckled, "I'm thinkin Trojan Skip Bin!" "The fuckers will never know what 'it em!" Elvis said patting him on the shoulder, his grin enormous now. Then he sent a call out to sniper support. "Zero alpha to sierra three, over," He said into his comms.

"Sierra three acknowledge, over," came the responding voice. "Zero alpha, do they have eyes on us? Over," Elvis said checking his watch. "Sierra three. Negative. One look out second floor window, but since moved on. All clear. Over." "Zero alpha acknowledges. Out," Elvis said.

It was 1520 hours. "Zero alpha to CC. Prepare to block all cell signals. Confirm. Over," Elvis said. "CC to zero alpha, acknowledge and confirm. Signals blocked. Over." "Zero alpha acknowledge. All stations standby. Out." Elvis positioned his gas mask and gingerly lifted the tarp. _Good. Really good_. They were deposited directly across from the rear door. "OK fellas, we're on!" Elvis said to his team. He lifted up and hoisted himself over the side of the bin and plopped to the ground like a cat, quickly moving to his position at the door. His men following in kind behind him.

Spunky cautiously checked the door and handle for any explosive device. There were none. "Zero alpha to CC, we're in position. Activate diversion. Over." "CC to zero alpha acknowledged, over." Within what seemed seconds a helicopter was heard approaching the area. It became louder and louder and more distracting. A second helicopter came in to play. This one appeared to be from a news agency, but it was a ruse. The snipers monitoring all sides of the building confirmed that no activity was seen by the x-rays at the back of the building.

Spunky planted a small explosive charge on the door providing access for the team to enter the building. Elvis and his team had spent hours studying the floor plan. Their mode of entry was through the door leading out from the back stairwell. Elvis entered first, MP5 raised to shoulder level. He moved confidently and cautiously. Spanner coming up behind and then to the side of him. Spunky next. Their movements were fluid and like a deadly dance. Their appearance, the black garments and helmets and gas masks, their lethal strides, turning and moving with extraordinary precision was frightening. Jackson was bringing up the rear and always watching behind them. They made certain all of the rooms on the first level were cleared. Once this was accomplished they headed up the stairs. "Zero alpha to CC. Primary level clear. Breaching secondary. Stand by," Elvis relayed via comms. As he was advancing the stairs and turned on the small landing, he noticed movement at the top of the flight. He quickly drew himself close to the wall and Spanner crouched down. The x-ray made himself visible at the top of the stairs but to his dismay Elvis fired with razor sharp precision. One neutralized. Elvis slowly continued up the stairs and peeked around the corner. It was as expected. An entry to the second flat.

Spunky tested the door handle. The x-ray had left the door unlocked. "Good to go," He said. Elvis leaned against the wall. "Zero alpha in position. Stand by. Stand by. _Go!"_ Spunky flung the door open. Elvis and Spanner charged in. Spanner advanced to the right and cleared the kitchen. No x-rays. At the same time Elvis swung around into the bedroom on the left. Spunky coming in behind him. Empty. They moved quickly and silently and could hear the helicopters outside. A door on the left suddenly opened as Elvis was about to breach it. An x-ray was coming out of the bathroom. When he saw the SAS he attempted to shout an alarm as his weapon was lying on the floor. Elvis silenced him by ramming the butt of his MP5 into his face muttering, "Shut the fuck up!" As the x-ray dropped to the floor, Spunks quickly kicked the weapon out of reach and crouched down to plastic cuff the unconscious enemy.

Spanner and Elvis burst towards the lounge. An x-ray heard the commotion in the hall and attempted to investigate. Elvis shot him at the doorway. Another had been lying on the sofa and barely made it to a sitting position as Spanner eliminated him. Jackson continued to monitor the hall and his brother's backs. In no time the Elite Force was outside the stronghold. It sounded as though the helicopters were landing on the rooftop they were so close. Adrenaline was pumping. They had no idea how many x-rays were behind that door. It took mere minutes to advance this far. Speed. Aggression. Surprise. Elvis said directly to his boys, "Stand by. Standby. _Go!"_

With that said Spanner lifted and swung the dynamic hammer and struck the bedroom door. As the wood flew inward so did Elvis and Spunks, both tossing flash bang grenades as they went. The quick and concussive light and deafening sound startled and incapacitated all of the hostages and x-rays in the room. Shots rang out repeatedly. There were screams of fear and SAS shouting _"Get down! Get Down!"_ Smoke from the flash bangs obscured visual fields and the room was essentially a controlled chaos.

Elvis knew there were five hostages. Four men and one woman. There were three x-rays. Eight individuals were lying on the floor. The team plastic cuffed everyone until they could be brought out and positively identified. Elvis stood back, "Zero alpha to CC. Mission accomplished. Over" "CC to zero alpha acknowledge. Sending support in for further clearance, over." "Zero alpha acknowledge. Medics on standby over." "CC to zero alpha Roger. On standby." Elvis' team then made quick work of getting the survivors out of the building. All of the x-rays were dead except for the one who was fortunately or unfortunately caught taking a break. Spanner hoisted him to a standing position and ushered him down the front stairs and out the door. The rest of the team helped the hostages out of the building as the secondary unit came in to assure the building was clear and secure. Once outside, Elvis pulled his gas mask off, however, he and his team maintained their balaclavas to conceal their identity. He looked at his watch. 1535 hours.

The hostages were shell-shocked and exhausted. They had not slept or eaten very little in the hours since they had been abducted. Medical Support personnel were immediately on the scene. The hostages were released from their plastic cuffs and treated by the medics for bruises and contusions. The five of them were grateful, their minor injuries were nothing compared to the alternative. However, to their disappointment, the four who rescued them were soon whisked away in a black SUV. The hostages wanted to know who they were? That information would never be disclosed.


	19. Chapter 19 Decompression

**Thank you readers!**

 **Thank you reviewers who leave such supportive comments.**

 **Your thoughts mean a lot!**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Decompression**

Wednesday 1550 hours

As the SUV sped away Elvis pulled his balaclava up and over his head. His hair became a dark riot. He sat back and rested his head against the leather seat and exhaled slowly. He was decompressing. His eyes were closed and he offered up a silent prayer of thanks. He opened his eyes after a brief moment and glanced at his lads. A slow smile began to curl his lips. The adrenalin rush certainly felt good and familiar. "Well done fellas!" He said. "Boss," they each replied in turn. Elvis looked out the passenger window. Londoners were out and about on the sidewalks and in and out of one building or another. He knew they could not see him. The vehicle's windows were deeply tinted and it looked ominous rolling along. Elvis played out their actions in his mind: the breach, the contact and the ultimate rescue. The mission was successful and he was satisfied.

The four would be involved in a de-briefing now with Brigadier Baxter. Elvis planned to watch the interrogation of the captured terrorist. He could not participate in the questioning as his identity could not be compromised, but he had every intention of trying to find out all he could about Gaani and his threats.

Immediately his thoughts turned to Georgie. He wondered where she was, knowing the MSU had been deployed to London. He was worried. He knew it would be difficult for her finding out about Gaani. All members of the British Forces knew at this point that he was their nemesis.

The horror was not over by any stretch. In fact, there could very well be repercussions following today's mission. For now he would finish his job then try to contact her. He also wanted to contact Debbie and make certain she and Laura were safe.

The SUV pulled silently into a cryptic driveway at Whitehall. A metal door lifted and the vehicle was soon lost from sight. The boys gathered their gear and weapons. Elvis swung the passenger door open, his long legs appearing first, then he straightened to full height, hoisting his MP5 over a shoulder and tucking his mask and helmet under an arm. The four walked with purpose to the lift. The hallway was well lit and peppered with personnel carry on with their duties. The lads were quiet, each of them coming down from their respective adrenalin rush.

The lift stopped and as the door opened, Elvis proceeded to walk out and down the hallway to the command center. Baxter was waiting for them. The four properly saluted their superior. "Relax," came the response and the de-briefing began to unfold.

Georgie was helping to stock ambulances at an Emergency Center. She overheard the television news reports that the hostage situation had been thwarted and the victims were rescued unharmed. She leaned against the truck enormously relieved. Apparently one of the terrorists was taken into custody. Hopefully he would provide some helpful information as to the where abouts of Gaani. Just the thought of that man stirred Georgie's anxiety. She had been very successful working through her PTSD and now this. Seeing his face shocked her into a panic. She fought hard against it refusing to let fear consume her. She could not wait for Elvis to make contact with her. As far as she knew he was alright and that was a tremendous comfort. But she also knew he was relentless in his duty.

Elvis was not permitted to leave Whitehall. His entire team was on standby. There were trickles of threats surfacing and Intel continued to reinforce the credibility of an attack. MI5 had issued a public warning escalating the terror threat to critical. All police counter-terrorism units were engaged along with local police monitoring CCTV and public establishments. Elvis had a brief moment when he could contact Georgie.

2000 hours

He made the call. He was walking forwards and backwards waiting impatiently for Georgie to pick up. His heart was pounding and just as he thought the call would go to voice mail he heard, "Elvis!" He ran a hand through his hair. "Georgieee!" He said. "Yeah. I'm here, oh my God Elvis, how are ya?" His stomach dropped. He could detect the anxiety in her voice. "I'm fine babe. How are ya?" He said, brows knitting. "I'm fine as well. I'm at an Emergency Center stocking up. Fully loaded and on standby," she said. Georgie just wanted him to keep talking so she could hear his voice. "It's bad. Yeah?" She said chewing her lower lip. "Yeah. Critical now George. Still workin over the x-ray, but nothin yet. I'm sorry I couldn't tell ya about the fuckin bastard before." Elvis said sincerely. "I know. It's alright. Any Intel on the nature of the attack?" she asked. "Nah. Unfortunately. I'm gonna check in with Deb and make certain she's prepared and if the day care is secured. You ave those numbers in your phone right?" Elvis asked. She knew he was beside himself. "Yeah. I have Debbie's parent's number as well." "Good. Thank you," Elvis said. "I love ya Georgie." "Love you too," she replied, squeezing her eyes shut. "Please be careful George," he said wishing he could go through the phone to her. "You do the same. No stunts!" She said, trying to be playful. "Never!" Elvis quipped. "I'll let ya know when I go silent again," he went on to say. That pierced Georgie's heart. What happened to their idyllic life in Hereford? "OK," she said. "Stay safe my love." "I'll do my best. I love ya Georgie." They both heard, _"Lane! Need to work out this protocol! ASAP!"_

"Shit!" she said, "I gotta go!" "Go on. I'll be in touch beautiful," Elvis said. To her his voice sounded like velvet. "Bye," she answered and with that, he was gone. Georgie stared at her phone for a moment. Elvis' image looking up at her.

Elvis rang Debbie. "Hello. Elvis!" Deb was heard saying. "Yeah. It's me. I wanted to check in on you and Laura," Elvis said. "Thank you. We're both fine. Obviously you're here." Debbie said. "Yeah. Covertly so I can't visit," Elvis said. "Elvis, I'm taking Laura to my parent's tomorrow. A classmate of mine from Bedford is home visiting and I was going to spend the day with her," Debbie said. There was a pause. "Alright. You're takin her in the morning then?" Elvis asked. "Yes. I plan to pick her up on Sunday," Debbie said. "Are ya stayin in London?" Elvis asked, a bit of concern in his voice. "Yes. She has been away awhile and we were looking forward to catching up," Debbie said. "You be careful," Elvis said. "Yeah. I will. Not going to shy away from my life because of these threats Elvis." "I know. But please be careful," he said sincerely. After a beat, Elvis said, "Can I talk to Laura?" "She's in bed now asleep," Debbie said. "Oh," Elvis said, closing his eyes briefly and clearly disappointed. "I could wake her," Debbie said. "Uh, could ya?" Elvis said hopefully…then….

 _"Harte! Now!"_ "Fuck! I gotta go Deb. Please give my angel a kiss for me." "I will. Take care Elvis." "You too," he said. Elvis felt like his heart would shatter and jammed his phone into a pocket. He clenched his jaw as he stormed toward the source of the interruption. If for anything, to suppress his raging emotions.


	20. Chapter 20 Life is Precious

**Thank you dear readers.**

 **Special thanks to all who leave their supportive comments.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Life is Precious**

Thursday 0800 hours

"Come on little princess. Let me fix that bow," Debbie said as Laura continued to spin around looking at herself in the cheval mirror. "Grandma bought me this dress," she said like such a wise little girl. "Yes she did and she'll be so 'appy to see ya in it. Now let me fix that bow sweetheart." Laura stopped her flouncing and settled down so Debbie could adjust the blue bow in her hair. "Daddy likes blue," Laura said watching her mother's every move in the mirror. "He does," Debbie affirmed. "I miss daddy. Where is he?" "He's workin sweetheart. He misses ya as well." "How do you know mummy?" Debbie stopped and placed her hands on Laura's little shoulders and knelt down. "I talked to him last night and he asked me to give his little angel a kiss." Debbie then kissed her tenderly on the forehead. Laura giggled, "Just like daddy." Debbie smiled. She knew Elvis adored Laura.

She wished things had been different. She wished she had not waited so long to tell him about the pregnancy. She truly regretted disrupting his marriage to Georgie. A part of her knew it was a horrid thing to do. A part of her wanted him to know he could not just walk away like she was some other conquest. Most of her felt he needed to know about the baby. All of her felt Laura deserved to know she had a father. What struck Debbie however, was Elvis' reaction: of course he was shocked, angry, teetered on denying it, and devastated. _"On his fuckin weddin day!" Of all the moments to break the news!"_ He was right. She should have told him upfront she became pregnant and not waited. The one thing Debbie never regretted however was that she chose to keep the baby. She had worried if she could handle having a child. She worried if she had told Elvis would he have then pressured her to abort? He was not ready to settle down when they had met. In hindsight, she now realized that he would not have asked her to do that. In fact, he ended his life with Georgie instead. Elvis did not love Debbie. He never fell in love with her in the past two plus years. He cared about her and treated her well. He provided nicely for Laura. But he was true to his word. He fell in love with the woman of his dreams and that was Georgie Lane. Debbie was happy they found each other again. Laura liked Georgie, loved her in fact. She was always comfortable when Elvis took Laura to Hereford for a visit. Georgie seemed more suitable for Elvis anyway.

Debbie had certainly fancied Elvis and was devastated when he broke off the relationship. But they really had only dated a few times. If she had known then what a remarkable man Elvis was she never would have let him go so easily. Laura idolized him. Certainly most would think he spoiled her, but he could be firm. It was extremely hard for him at first to take care of a baby and be careful what he said so she would not repeat some of his more "choice" words. That part was rather amusing to behold. Then of course there were uncles Charlie, Spanner, Jackson and Spunky and aunt Molly. The child was never at a loss for loved ones.

Debbie finished packing Laura's little travel bag. The tot meanwhile was busy fixing her dolly's dress like mummy did for her. Debbie was excited about seeing her friend Charlotte. She was so looking forward to sharing life stories and laughing. She had just the perfect place for them to have lunch today. Briefly in the back of her mind she heard Elvis cautioning her to be careful. It did bother her that he was in London covertly and the terror threat was ominous, but she had this weekend planned for some time and she was a resilient woman.

0830 hours

The MOD Command Center received more than one credible threat last evening. Two packages were discovered, one at Heathrow and one at St. Pancras Station. The London bomb squad had been called in to investigate and detonate if necessary. Fortunately they were benign. Unfortunately Elvis believed they were decoys. Elvis and his team as well as the other SF CT units were ordered to wait out. At the emergent briefing last evening not only did they discuss the potential bombings of the transit locations, but Baxter informed them that the secondary SF CT unit that cleared the apartment building after the hostage situation discovered explosives planted on the rooftop. Had the forces attempted to engage from that vantage point the outcome would most certainly have been different. Even though they had blocked cell signals the explosives would have been able to detonate on contact and they were strategically hidden.

Elvis suggested they call up the Special Forces Canine Unit to assist the local bomb squad with detection of explosives. He had helped to train those exceptional soldiers and even though he would not be handling them during this mission, he held a special place in his heart for one in particular. He thought about Pyro and it was the second time he genuinely smiled since this nightmare began, the only other time was when he heard Georgie's voice.

There had been no success thus far interrogating the x-ray. There had been no reaction from Gaani after the hostages were rescued.

….Until now. The Command Center lit up with activity as a video was uploaded. All personnel in the room had eyes locked on the screens. Elvis was stood with his arms tucked across his chest. He had a bad feeling and as the face of Gaani appeared, his blood ran cold.

" _You think you can stop us. This will not happen. Release our fighters_

 _Or lose your lives.."_

The screen went black.

Intel went into overdrive playing the video repeatedly trying to glean any information on location, sounds, sources and non-verbal cues. Elvis was focused like a laser. But his heart was pounding. He tapped a fist against his lips, "Fuck! I hope Deb took Laura straight away to her mum's" he thought to himself.

There were so many options the terrorists could take to wreak havoc on their lives. Georgie sat on the tail gate of an ambulance sipping a brew. She wished Elvis was beside her and thought back to when they both shared breakfast and a brew at the Polish Café talking about possible attacks in Manchester. The protocols that were finalized last night were in order. The MSU would send out different medic details to various locations should the need arise. Georgie had a bad feeling. It sent a chill up her spine and she grasped her mug tighter. She wondered what Elvis was up to. Had anything developed that she was not aware of? She took another sip of tea and looked down the street. It was like any other day and it was like no other. She knew her post was not far from Whitehall. She could only imagine the tension inside the MOD Building. Suddenly her phone pinged. Georgie scrambled to answer it as her heart sped up. It was a text from Elvis: "incommunicado" was all he sent. "Fuck!" Georgie whispered. She looked at her watch, 0900 hours, what could possibly be happening?

1000 hours

Debbie accompanied Laura to her parents on the outskirts of London. Olivia Simms welcomed her precious grandchild and was thrilled she was wearing the powder blue dress she had purchased downtown. Immediately Laura wanted to find "Kitty" and ran through the house with unbridled determination. "Here are her things mum," Debbie said laughing at her child so focused on finding that damn cat. "This could very well go on all day," Olivia said smiling. "So much like her father," Debbie said wistfully. Olivia looked at her, "Do you know anything?" "No more than you mum," Debbie answered. "He's in London. That's all I know. Special Forces is here. It can't be good," she went on to say rubbing her palms together. Olivia looked at her concerned, "perhaps you should stay here." Debbie shook her head, "No, I planned to enjoy some time with Charlotte. That's what I'm gonna do. My life took a different turn, but I'm gonna live it to the full!" With that said Debbie squeezed her mother's arm and then leaned in to kiss her goodbye.

1215 hours

Charlotte thought the day was incredibly beautiful. The sun was shining and even though the air was brisk she felt light-hearted and so looking forward to seeing her friend. Debs had told her about this new establishment. With the glow of the sun they would be able to sit outside beneath the rustic umbrellas They offered vegetarian options and that was the immediate attraction for her. As she walked down the street she thought about all of the things she wanted to share with Debs. She pulled out her phone to text her and let her know she was just about there….

 _The sound was deafening!_ It felt as though the ground splintered into a million pieces. Charlotte fell backwards and down. When she realized she was lying on the ground panic enveloped her.

Beyond the roar there was silence…..then screams…..confused, utter screams. There was smoke and flames and _chaos!_

Georgie was in the ambulance checking the medication supplies when the explosion occurred. _"Oh my God!"_ she said as she threw herself to the floor and felt the shock wave reach the ambulance. She looked up and out the back door of the rig, down the same street she casually viewed this morning. What she saw now was smoke and absolute _mayhem!_

The call sirens blared. Her unit was deployed ASAP. She realized life would never be the same.

The Command Center was immediately aware of the explosion. Elvis knew it! He just fucking knew it! Gaani was planning a fucking diversion with those packages. He was so incensed the only color he could see was red. The fucking bastard struck close. Elvis had to take a moment to galvanize himself. His team was not emergency response. He had to wait for orders! He was going out of his mind at the same time he became like ice. _He will not fail!_

When the Force's medics and local emergency response teams arrived on scene they acted quickly with expert precision. The loss of so many precious lives impelled Georgie to work as fast as she possibly could. How hatred could destroy life was unconscionable. They worked tirelessly to stabilize as many as possible. Not only were there victims in the café, but those immediately outside at the tables and beyond on the sidewalk. As Georgie helped an injured patron into an ambulance she heard the unbridled shriek of a woman. Georgie turned and immediately approached the distraught individual. "Debbie! Oh my God! Where is Debbie?" the woman wailed. Georgie felt as though she were struck down. _"Debbie?!"_ "Please come here. Let me help ya!" Georgie said. The poor young woman was trembling and looking around wild-eyed. "Debbie Simms! Please! Where is she?" the woman pleaded grabbing Georgie's arm. Georgie felt disembodied, like she was somehow floating away. _Did this woman just say she was looking for Debbie Simms?_


	21. Chapter 21 Love Endures All Things

**Chapter 21**

 **Love Endures all Things**

Thursday 1220 hours

She ran as fast as she possibly could. She had been so delighted when she happened past that storefront window and saw the stuffed white cat. _"It won't take that long.."_ she thought and dashed inside. Unfortunately, the patron ahead of her was belaboring a point and now she would be late. Once outside the store she slung the sack handle over her arm and pulled out her phone to let Charlotte know she was coming…only a few blocks away.

Then she heard it! The explosion! She looked up and saw the smoke billowing above the buildings and prayed she was wrong about the direction it was coming from. She thought about Elvis as she ran – was he involved? Debbie wanted to panic but forced it away with each footfall as she increased her speed. _"Where was Charlotte? Oh my God!"_

Elvis and his lads watched the emergency response efforts on CCTV. There were combined local and military medical personnel on scene. He briefly saw Georgie as her unit got straight to task. His heart ached but he smiled….she was exceptional and always worked well under pressure. She cared about those in her charge and he knew she would do everything possible for them. He saw her with a distraught woman and his heart went out to both of them. He had seen enough war torn regions in the world to appreciate that deep down, we were all the same. He did not know that woman, but he wondered where the hell Debbie was. She was planning to meet a friend for lunch. This was a fucking café. He and Deb were friends. She was the mother of his child and he would always respect her and help her in any way he could. He could not communicate with anyone outside of the MOD building. He toyed with the idea of breaking that order, but knew it would cost him dearly and he would _never_ compromise his team. Love certainly had a way of complicating life. His world was so much different now that he was not thinking only about himself. He had been trained and tested to endure insurmountable odds, but now that he was a husband, father, and friend respectively to three special women in his life, moments like this were decidedly – painful.

Spanner looked at Elvis. He knew his boss was conflicted. "She's doin a remarkable job. They all are," he said to him. Elvis let out a deep sigh, "Thanks mate." His boys knew about Debbie going out and about today. They talked about it over brews this morning. Elvis always held his emotions in check and most folks would not be able to read any sign of worry. But his team did. They were like a family. Jackson had been married and divorced. Spunky was married but had no children as yet. Spanner, well, he and Elvis had been quite the bachelors of the team, until Elvis married Georgie and Spanner became enamored with Toni Blythe.

Elvis kept watching the screen. Every once in a while he chewed on his lower lip. He was standing in one of the most powerful places in London and he was virtually…helpless.

Georgie helped the woman over to an ambulance and sat her down on the curb. There were two other victims inside being treated. The woman had sustained bruises and contusions from her fall and Georgie checked her over thoroughly. She was concerned about a head injury. All the while, during the exam, she gently tried to calm her. She gave her a bottle of water to drink. The young woman was still trembling and lifted a hand up in front of her face to look at it.

There was a cut that was bleeding now and she just stared at it. "What's your name?" Georgie asked as she took the hand and examined it. "Charlotte." "Were ya to meet Debbie here?" She said, now wiping the wound and dressing it. Charlotte nodded mutely and kept looking around. "Are ya certain Debbie was here?" "No. We were meeting at the café. I thought she would make it here before me. That's what we had planned." She started to cry. "I dropped my phone. Now I have no way to contact her." Georgie continued to examine her, checking her vision and neurological signs. She touched Charlotte on the shoulder, "We'll find her. Let me help ya." Georgie pulled her phone out and quickly attempted to access Debbie's number.

 _No signal!_ "Fuck," she whispered. Charlotte looked up at her, eyes pleading. "Cell signals are down," Georgie told her and immediately her thoughts turned to Elvis and Laura. Her eyelids slammed shut. She knew it was not uncommon to lose cell coverage immediately after such a tragedy and hoped they would be restored quickly.

"Oi!" Charlotte said, "Can ya try again? I don't feel so well."` Georgie immediately crouched down. "What's wrong?" "I feel dizzy." "Take some deep, deep breaths. Come on, lie down." As Charlotte leaned back, Georgie grabbed a supply Bergen and shoved it under her legs to elevate them. She then proceeded to start an intravenous and called out for additional support.

The police had cordoned off the entire area and no one was permitted access. Debbie pushed through the crowds trying desperately to break through the barriers. Georgie was acutely concerned about Charlotte. She may have sustained a head injury when she was thrown backwards. She ordered the ambulance crew to make ready and transport her to the nearest hospital ASAP!

"Please! You 'ave to let me through! My friend is in there somewhere!" Debbie pleaded. "No! Stay back! No one enters!" Came the gruff voice of a police officer. Debbie knew she could not contact Elvis. Who could possibly help her? "Charlotte! Charlotte!" She screamed louder.

As they were settling Charlotte in to lift her stretcher into the ambulance, Georgie heard the cries. "Charlotte!" She abruptly turned and through the dissipating smoke could see the barricade. There was a blonde woman frantically trying to overcome the police. Georgie ran to them. To her disbelief she recognized Debbie and wanted to drop to her knees in relief.

Elvis noted the developments and wondered what the fuck was going on? It looked like Georgie was having a row with law enforcement. _Now what?_

"Stop it! Stop it!" Georgie shouted at the officer. He turned and saw that she was military. "This woman can enter!" She said with utmost confidence. "On who's authority?" the police officer questioned. "This is a medical emergency, she must be brought through!" With that Georgie crouched down and grabbed at Debbie pulling her under the barricade. "Hurry!" Georgie cried.

Elvis was stunned. He pitched forward and planted his hands on the monitor bank, peering intently at the screen. _"What are ya doin George?"_ He saw them both running for the ambulance. He furiously worked buttons on the console, bringing the images closer. His men drew in as well intrigued by what he might be seeing. When Elvis received his visual answer his head dropped. He was so relieved. Debbie was alright. Spanner placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank God," Jackson said. Elvis straightened up nodding his head.

Georgie told Debbie to get into the ambulance and accompany Charlotte to the hospital. Debbie reached out and hugged Georgie. "Thank you! You have no idea what this means to me and I'm so grateful you were here Georgie!" Georgie reached up and touched the side of her face. She knew what it was like to _think_ you lost a loved one, your best friend…..for Georgie, the love of her life. Debbie leaned in quickly and kissed Georgie on the cheek. Georgie squeezed her arm and said, "You are welcome! Now move!"

Elvis stood there, staring at the screen. The past two plus years were fraught with emotion, pain and so many changes. But their love endured it all. Today was a nightmare.

But tomorrow…. "Harte! ASAP! We have a break! The x-ray is talking and we believe we have a location."

 **Hope you enjoy! Let me know what ya think.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has taken time to comment.**

 **I will be travelling later this month, but hope to post an update before I do so. Xx**


	22. Chapter 22 The War Room

**Elvis lives!**

 **And the boys are back in town!**

 **Chapter 22**

 **The War Room**

Thursday 1430 hours

Elvis became deeply engaged in the planning phases of neutralizing the enemy's attack on London. The fact that the café bombing struck close to Whitehall was particularly disturbing and Georgie's MSU was stationed close by. It was indeed a nightmare and it only started to unfold. He and his team were summoned by Baxter. There had been a briefing between top military and local law enforcement. Now the classified briefings would take place. As he walked down the hall his eyes took on an even harder edge but there was a distinct ache in his chest. He sorely wanted to communicate with his wife.

Georgie watched the ambulance pull away. It was slow going due to the peripheral crowds and other disaster relief vehicles. The authorities were doing their best to divert traffic patterns. She checked her phone. Cell signals were alive again. Where was Elvis? What could he possibly be involved in?

Elvis and his lads promptly reported to the briefing room – the "war room." All of the SFCT units were present, including McAllister's sniper unit. The tension in the room was palpable. Part of Elvis felt relief that his loved ones were seemingly safe, _for now_. Another part felt the escalation of adrenalin and his consummate military mindset. Brigadier General Baxter was stood at the forefront with his senior officers in attendance. As Elvis and his team settled in they heard Baxter announce, "We believe we have a significant development gentlemen. Our interrogators have succeeded in breaking the x-ray and extracting information related to a vacant storage facility. Our concern is that the x-rays are amassing an arsenal to launch a full scale attack on the city. This may coincide with the recent theft of a weapons cache." Elvis and his men exchanged glances. "The listed owner of the facility is a John Martel, who of course, resides overseas. Intel is checking on his current whereabouts." Elvis slid closer to Spanner, "Another fuckin weapons cache." "Fuckin A" Spanner growled under his breath. "Permission to speak sir," Elvis said. "Go on Harte," Baxter acknowledged. "Do we 'ave eyes on this storage facility?" "Affirmative. We have video surveillance via CCTV. There has been activity that Intel has been evaluating. As well, we are in the process of planting additional cameras and thermal detection devices. We are presently in the process of recalling several deployed regular forces to reinforce our troops here. Forensics is working on any and all evidence related to the substances and vehicles used for the explosives and detonation devices used in the café bombing. The casualties unfortunately were substantial." Elvis closed his eyes for a moment. Georgie would have her work cut out for her. He knew this tragedy would start to pick at her PTSD. And he could not contact her.

Following the Brig's withdrawal from the room Elvis and his team formed a small circle.

"What are ya thinkin boss?" Spunky ventured. "I wanna get closer to that facility. Get inside if I can," Elvis said eyeing his team from under a fringe of hair. They exchanged glances with each other and Jackson pulled a face as though his boss were mad. "Problem is, I don't know if Gaani is in there and if he is, it will be heavily guarded." "Not stopped us before," Spanner said smirking. "I'd fancy sendin him straight to hell along with his fuckin arsenal," Elvis muttered.

"You can't be serious about trying to get inside there," Jackson said. "Actually Jacks, I am. We don't know what is in there, ordnance, chemicals, biologicals. We can't just go and blow the place. Let's see wha' we can find out. Intel should 'ave the additional cameras up by now and we can look over any previously recorded footage as well."

Elvis tugged at the velcro on a pocket and pulled out a small note pad. His lads watched him.

He was just mad enough get himself inside that building.


	23. Chapter 23 For Richer For Poorer

**Thank you readers and followers!**

 **I appreciate your kind support and interest**

 **Chapter 23**

 **For Richer, for Poorer**

Friday 0730 hours

Georgie completed her equipment checks. She was exhausted. Her unit had set up camp on the periphery of the disaster site to aid the workers tasked with searching for survivors and cleaning up the debris. She could not sleep last night. The brief moment she was assigned to do just that never brought her relief. Her mind had been in overdrive. The sights, the sounds, the smells, the anguish…..all colliding inside of her.

She had been in combat tending to injured soldiers. These were civilians and the threat was still out there. She checked her phone yet again. _Nothing_. No contact from Elvis. The anticipation of hearing from him was becoming painful to her. All of the times he had been pulled away from her in the past, but this time, it was the worst.

He was so close. Just blocks to the MOD. If he was even there. That was the trick. She did not know where he was. He could be face to face with Gaani right now and she could not know.

" _When I go out there…."_ His voice was echoing in her head. _"I want the best."_ She honestly did not know how he did it. Georgie was brave. A very brave woman who stared down danger and gave her charges everything she had. But Elvis. He walked straight into danger. Eyes wide open. No turning back. He was relentless and would not stop until his goal was achieved. She smiled to herself. That aspect of Elvis oftentimes drove her a bit mad in their personal life, but at least things got done around the flat. That thought only made her feel even more melancholy as she fancied the two of them sitting at their kitchen table sharing a morning brew and conversation…

… _."So, do ya hope for a boy or a girl?" Elvis said clutching his mug handle. "Not hopin for anything right now Elvis. It's enough puttin up with you!" Georgie quipped as she moved to refill her mug then gesturing the pot towards Elvis. "Nah, I'm good," He said placing a hand over his mug. "So, what's that supposed to mean?" he said. "What?" Georgie returned. "This putting up with me shit!" He said waving a hand in the air. She gave him a toothy grin. "You're just a big kid Elvis!" "That so?" He said amused and annoyed at the same time. Georgie set her mug down on the table. "So!" she said poking him in the shoulder. As she moved to sit down he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. "Let me show ya just how grown up I can be…" and started to tickle her….._

Georgie groaned out loud. She clutched her phone to her chest and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Elvis! Please!"


	24. Chapter 24 A Credible Threat

**Thank you to everyone reading along and those who leave lovely comments.**

 **I appreciate your thoughts. They really do mean a lot x**

 **Chapter 24**

 **A Credible Threat**

Friday 1020 hours

"Lane!" Georgie startled and turned around. She had just finished treatment to a burn one of the workers sustained and was putting her medical kit back in order. "Sir?" she glanced at her patient and told him he could leave, then proceeded to address her full attention to Sgt. Fields. "How much rest did you get Corporal?" Georgie sighed so deeply she felt like a balloon that deflated. "None, sir," she admitted honestly. "Acknowledged," He said. "Get yourself in that rig and lay down for a few. You look like shit!" "Sir. I can't do that…I….." "That's an order Corporal!" And he stared her down.

Friday 1800 hours

Georgie's unit was finishing up a quick meal. They all felt the insurmountable fatigue from ministering to so many injured and the devoted workers. She did not think it was possible to feel this tired. If she had let herself dwell on it, she was certain she would have found herself crouched somewhere crying. None of these people deserved to have their lives traumatized like this. What do you say to someone who's loved one will not return home? Medical personnel are used to detaching themselves from taking their patient's sadness too deeply to heart. That is true, but equally true is that they are human as well and have compassionate feelings. They need to be strong for the weak and keep the situation in perspective.

Georgie was grateful Fields ordered her to take a break. She needed that because she would have never stopped giving everything she had to give.

She laced her fingers together as her elbows were rested on the table and placed her chin against them. She still had no contact from Elvis. As well, there were no military reports that SFCT were engaged anywhere. But, then again, when operating covertly, no one would know what they were up to. No one. What would it take to neutralize Gaani she wondered? Just the thought of him escalated her adrenalin. "We will film her death…." Georgie squeezed her eyes shut. So cold. So heartless. Where was Elvis? Dear Lord, if only she could hear his voice!

Friday 2200 hours

Elvis spent hours upon hours gleaning CCTV footage of that warehouse. There were other buildings close by. Some of those were vacant as well. They were run down and seemingly uninhabitable. Two of the buildings received electrical power but there never seemed to be any use of it. Someone was covering the cost of the utilities. Was it this John Martel bloke? What caused the x-ray to break and divulge information about that warehouse? Elvis watched the recorded interrogations, stopping and starting the videos keenly watching for any random piece of enlightenment. He listened to the recordings. The captured x-ray was not Somali although he spoke the language. There was a distinct accent to his speech and Elvis played the words over and over and over.

There was something terribly wrong here. _Elvis could feel it_. It was just too fuckin easy to break this bastard so damn soon. He almost relished telling his captors about the warehouse. It was late. Elvis was crouched over blueprints to those buildings. He was alone. His team had bedded down on any available chair or sofa, but he could not rest. His lads were the primary assault team. He would fuckin make this right!

Gaani could not possibly be in there. No fuckin way that x-ray would give his cell commander up like that. It was a trap! They wanted the British to engage that building. What was that bastard saying that Elvis had not picked up on. _Yet._

He sat back and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was exhausted although he did not know the meaning of the word. He was relentless. Everyone wanted answers and a quick response, but Elvis knew that kind of thinking was suicidal. They had been duped into a warehouse scenario once before and Elvis was acutely aware of how that scene unfolded. He was not about to let himself or his team walk into another death trap.

He reached for the water bottle on his desk and drained the remainder of the contents, then threw it aside. He leaned back again, rubbing his hands over his face. He sat there, just staring. Suddenly he grabbed his phone and as soon as the images on his wallpaper appeared his features softened. There she was in that image. Holding him, cheek to cheek and smiling brightly for the camera. "I love ya Georgieeee," he whispered. As he laid the phone back down he said louder, "What am I missin 'ere babe?" That accent kept haunting him. It had a regional quality to it and Elvis had heard it before.

He began to shuffle through the papers and folders…grabbing the one containing the transcripts of the interrogations. His weary eyes scanned the pages yet again, fingers flicking page after page until he found the material related to the warehouse. Elvis' brows knitted. He read the statements interpreted by a government agent. _"You try to kill us but you will not succeed. You make us sick! We will kill you!"_ "Nah. That ain't right," he muttered then quickly began to correlate the time stamp on the transcript with the video sound bite. He replayed that statement once, twice, listening to the x-ray's language, honing in on the inflection. Elvis had vast experience in these foreign lands and accustomed to the languages. He squeezed his eyes shut, listening as intently as he possible could. Then! His face relaxed as his eyes popped open. "Fuck! _That's not what he said!"_


	25. Chapter 25 Captain Harte

**Thank you readers!**

 **Thank you so very kind reviewers!**

 **I hope you are enjoying as much as I love bringing these characters**

 **to life! Xx**

 **Chapter 25**

 **"Captain Harte"**

Elvis was sat around the table in the classified briefing room amidst the attendance of the Brig and his top military advisors. "Captain Harte. You are absolutely certain of this?" Baxter said as he splayed his hands down on the table. "Affirmative sir! One hundred percently." Elvis said with such fucking self confidence that one the advisors, Major Oliver Knots, squinted his eyes at him. Elvis remained like stone. That advisor could question his expertise, but most assuredly he could _never_ fill his shoes and Elvis was confident of that as well.

"I think we need a bit more _assurance,_ and might I add, _evidence_ Captain Harte that you are correct and our advanced linguist is not," Knots said with a smug tone. Baxter looked towards him at the same time Elvis felt a bubble of _"who the fuck do ya think you're talkin to?"_ start to surface but he swallowed it back down. He simply slid his eyes towards Knots. "Sir, I 'ave spent years as a Special Forces operative in the hearts and bellies of the countries these languages derive from. I have worked undercover, passing myself off as one of them. I had to speak _their_ language. Not mine. And, convincingly I might add, 'else I would not 'ave done my duty properly, sir." With that said Elvis never waivered his direct eye contact. Baxter cleared his throat whilst Knots attempted to gracefully suppress a blossoming red face.

"Right then," Baxter said then glanced down at the brief. "So Captain Harte, you believe the x-ray stated, "we will kill you with _sickness_ " "Affirmative sir. I suspect he was attempting to lead us into 'arm's way with the information about the warehouse," Elvis said tapping his pen on the table. "There may be a weapons cache someplace but I doubt it's in that buildin. They likely 'ave biologicals or chemicals there and are hopin we breach the snare and create our own destruction." The group of men exchanged glances and were somewhat unnerved by Elvis' comments. "Go on," Baxter encouraged. "For all of the surveillance on that warehouse. In all due respect, there is absolutely no footage of anyone going in or out. If it were an active cell safe house or launching arena there would be some sort of movement." His pen tapping became more intense.

"Then we are wasting our time focusing on this." Knots offered seemingly not wanting to hear anything else Elvis had to say. Elvis directed his next statement to Baxter. "Sir, on the contrary, there is one matter that deserves further mention." "Proceed." Baxter nodded obviously annoyed with Knots' behavior. "There are two warehouses actually sir. Next to each other. They are both receiving electrical power as evidenced by utility records but from what I observed, at no time during night hours were any form of lighting utilized. The electricity is being used as some sort of power source." "For fuck sake," General Reardon muttered. "'Ave we found out anything on Martel sir ?" Elvis asked. Baxter eyeballed Colonel Wirth. "We have not made contact. Negative." Wirth said. "Who owns the other warehouse sir?" Elvis persisted. "Not a related concern," came the response. "Is there a _name_ , sir?" Elvis pressed. "Steady on Captain," Baxter said. "Sir, in all due respect, it is a concern. There are two vacant buildins receivin a power source and a threat from a known terrorist that was all but _missed."_ With that _Knots wanted to throttle him._ "It's not uncommon for these types of buildins to 'ave a network of tunnels beneath the surface. We all know how Gaani escaped being neutralized in Kenya. We _cannot_ ignore what could potentially be the annihilation of the entire city!" Elvis was bordering on livid right about now. "What do you propose since you have obviously been chewing on this for a while," Baxter said.

Elvis suppressed a smirk but let out a short sigh of relief. "We get eyes inside those buildins."

"And how do you propose that be accomplished _captain_?" Knots said somewhat mockingly.

Elvis paused and looked around the room. He knew Knots was hoping he would say he would go and perhaps fuck up so the major could position himself back in the good graces of the Brig. Knots had chosen the linguist after all. Elvis clicked his pen a couple of times and said, "Drones."

Following the briefing Elvis was packing his case and was unabashedly elated that he received the go ahead from the Brig to crack on with the tactical drones. It was no surprise that Major Knots approached him. "Impressive captain," He said. Elvis did allow a small smirk to surface and said, "Off the record, comin from you sir, is quite the compliment." Knot's eyes flared and Elvis saw it. "Off the record, I think you are a fucking maverick, who likes to do things his own way." Knots threw at him. Elvis' brows shot up. "On or off the record Ollie. You are a smart shit who couldn't stomach selection. You may 'ave advanced _Major,_ but at the end of the day, _I get the job done_!" Now it was Elvis' turn to squint at him. "I could move to have you stripped of your rank," Knots seethed. Elvis let out a snarky laugh. "Could. But ya won't. _Nobody_ can do wha' I do. And ya _know it_!" Elvis stared at him hard. Although Knots had bulk, Elvis was all lean muscle and agile as a cat. It would only take one well placed strike to bring the major down."

"You are dismissed Harte," came Baxter's voice from behind the two of them. Elvis picked up his brief case and directed his salute to his Brig. To the major, well his eyes just threw mischief at him. He turned in military fashion and walked away. Knots leaned into Baxter and said, "He's a fucking loose cannon." "And he's the best. Who would replace him Ollie? You?" Baxter said without looking at him. Knots stood there like a statue. "I thought not." Then the Brig walked away.


	26. Chapter 26 Developments

**Thank you readers and reviewers! Xx**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Developments**

Saturday 0900 hours

It was Saturday but the MOD was in constant motion. The lads got wind that there had been an early wakeup call in the classified briefing room. Early. And their boss was nowhere to be found. "I hope he didn't fuckin manage to obtain clearance to get himself inside that warehouse!" Jackson said as the three of them stood in the doorway to Elvis' office. "He would not do that without tellin us," Spanner said as he entered the room and eyed the empty food container and water bottles. "Well it wasn't breakfast," He said turning his attention to the desk. Elvis had everything neatly placed at this point but no clues to shed light on what all he had been up to.

Spunky was stood at the window watching a pigeon on one of the ledges. Jackson plopped down in a chair in front of the desk. "Maybe the briefing is still on," he said. Spanner looked up, "Nah, I saw Knots stomping down the hall, happy as always." Jackson smirked. "Any blood on him?" Spanner laughed, "nothin drippin." All three laughed then. Spunky turned around, "What exactly happened between those two?" he asked. Spanner rubbed the back of his neck, "Boss and Knots were both captains when we started selection. Knots had been a year ahead of boss at Sandhurst and thought his shit didn't stink." Spunks and Jackson laughed. "It didn't help that boss kept callin him Oliver _Twist_ instead of _Knots_." The laughter increased. "Boss went into the entire selection process locked and loaded. He wanted it. He was good at it and ya know how he gets when he's focused." The two listeners nodded their heads, grinning and anxious for more of the story.

"Knots couldn't cope. He thought since he was an officer that it would be smooth sailin. But he had to go through endurance and map skills and everything else like we all did. Probably the heaviest thing he ever carried before was his plate to the dinner table. The room exploded with laughter. "Boss kept sayin he didn't do his homework because it was far worse for the officers. You know, the directing staff crushes them and expects them to make split second decisions and they had better be right. Boss blew them away. Knots barely made it through endurance as it were and by the time he hit officer's week, he lasted one more day. It wasn't boss' fault but he hated that Elvis made it and he did not."

"He took exception that boss applied himself. He excelled mentally and physically. One day during an unarmed combat exercise Knots thought he could get under the boss' skin and make him lash out. Didn't happen. Boss stood there and took the verbal assaults and keenly deflected any and all punches thrown at him. The directing staff were on it. After the exchange they ushered Knots to the side and issued a strike against him. He already had one.

Boss never reacted. He moved back to his seat on the floor and looked straight ahead. _"What a twat!"_ Spunky said plopping down in the other chair. "How'd he ever make major?" Jackson asked. Spanner shrugged, "Don't know. Don't care. Few make it through selection but Knots pushed himself right out the door." He stared at the top of the desk and resigned himself to that fact that when Elvis decides to turn up that's when they will know the developments.

"Maybe he's cashing in a rendezvous with _Georgie_?" Spunky said. They all grinned.

"Don't think I 'aven't thought about that kind of action!" Came Elvis' voice as he paced through the door. All legs propped on furniture flew in the air as the two seated stood along with Spanner. Elvis stood behind his desk and quickly began to hand out individual briefs to his lads.

"We take it ya didn't sleep in," Spanner ventured to say as their commander was obviously absorbed in a plan. "Never slept." Was Elvis' response. They exchanged glances with one another. Elvis looked up. "Listen in then. We 'ave a briefing in five. Full on action boys." "We goin in then?" Spunky asked, ripping his envelope open. "Nah. On standby. We're lettin drones do some leg work for us first. Let's move!"

 **Author's note: For those who have inquired, "A Night to Remember" is still an active story. It will have updates. Thank you for your interest and hopefully you will continue to enjoy Elvis and Georgie x**


	27. Chapter 27 In Sickness and in Health

**As Always - thank you readers and**

 **to all those who follow. Comments are**

 ** **most welcome. Xx****

 **Chapter 27**

 **"In Sickness and in Health"**

Sunday 0500

Georgie tossed and turned. She had awakened at 0400 and could not fall back to sleep. Now she was expected to get up shortly and start another day. _What day was it?_ Her arm was flung across her forehead. She felt _so exhausted._ Had she even slept? If you asked her body the answer would be a resounding – no! She never felt like this before. Never. Admittedly she was angry at herself for missing the call from Elvis last night. Now the only connection she had to him was the message he left on her voice mail…

" _Georgieeee! Fuck! I can't believe I'm missin ya!. Listen in beautiful, I just wanted to let ya know that I love ya. I saw what ya did – you're exceptional babe!. We're goin in. Please, please be careful! They've gone off the grid. They've gone dirty! Ya mean everythin to me. _Always ave. Always will. Love Ya. Bye."__

She had played the damn message over and over and over just wanting to listen to his voice. The deep dulcet tones that always washed over her like honey. Georgie knew Elvis was imparting volumes to her in that message. He must have witnessed her actions on CCTV following the blast and knew she and Debbie were alright. At least he could confront his mission knowing they were safe. Little Laura was far from the carnage. The one thing that terrified Georgie though was the fact that Elvis said the enemy had "gone dirty." That meant they were dealing with more than munitions and bombings. This meant chemicals, biologicals and even radiation. What did he know and what was he being tasked to do? Her heart began to pound.

0600

Elvis and his team were watching the intelligence being collected by the miniature drones. The counter terrorism unit was able to deploy insect-like drones into the warehouse via venting systems in the roof. They sent five separate drones from differing locations. What they discovered was horrifying. The windows had been painted black and there were explosives planted at each possible entrance. Obviously if anyone attempted to breach any threshold they would detonate the explosives. There were pallets lined up in rows, twenty-five of them. But not your ordinary wooden pallets. These were metal and receiving a power source. The electrical power that was being fed into the building. "What the fuck boss," Jackson said looking from the screen to Elvis. In real time they maneuvered the drones about the interior of the warehouse. "Marshall, zero in from the top," Elvis said, never taking his eyes from the screen. The tech adjusted the controls and the drone whizzed down from above concentrating on one of the pallets. There was just enough ambient light to provide a visual of the contents.

Elvis' heart stopped cold for an instant as did everyone else's. It confirmed their worst nightmare. Elvis was right. There were biological weapons in that warehouse. The enemy was incubating what appeared to be category A agents. If the forces had attempted to engage that warehouse like the x-ray hoped they would, whatever was growing in those incubators would have been disseminated into the air.

0645

" _Shit!"_ Georgie looked at her watch. She must have dozed off and now would be late for muster. She felt lightheaded even though she was lying down. "What's wrong?" She groaned to herself then tried to sit up and instantly found herself leaning over the side of the cot emptying the contents of her stomach. She slowly leaned back, coughing and sweating profusely. The room was spinning and… "Georgie!" shouted medic Lance Corporal Emily Jones. Emily rushed to Georgie's side. "Georgie! Georgie! Help! Need help ere!" She shouted again frantically assessing Georgie's pulse and breathing, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

There was a flurry of footfalls. Georgie could hear the commotion but that was all. Suddenly Sgt Fields burst through "What's going on here?" He took one look at Corporal Lane-Harte. "Fuck! Jones! Get away from her and decontam yourself ASAP! The other medical personnel were donning protective gear. There had already been one unexpected fatality following the bombing.


	28. Chapter 28 For As Long As We Both Shall

**Thank you readers and reviewers! x**

 **Chapter 28**

 **"For As Long As We Both Shall Live"**

Sunday 0815

Georgie was transported emergently to St. Thomas Hospital. She was moving in and out of consciousness and had such abdominal discomfort. "Oh Elvis!" She cried. " _Please don't tell_ _him,_ " she begged as they pulled the stretcher out of the ambulance and whisked her into the A&E. Tears were gliding down her cheeks, she was so worried about Elvis being distracted if he knew she was in jeopardy….

0900

Elvis was just zipping up his black uniform when, "Harte!" The distraction occurred. His three lads were facing the intruder and looked up. It was Knots. Unanimously they thought "What the fuck does that square-headed bulk of stupidity want?" Elvis' fingers flicked off of the zipper pull and his jaw clenched down so hard his porcelain crown all but shattered. He slowly turned around, not hiding his irritation in the least, but was professional. "Sir?" He stood at attention as did his team, Knots eyed the four of them, and then said, "Relax." _"Relax my arse,"_ Elvis thought, " _Ya got me proper aggravated."_ "I wanted to keep you up to date captain. There's been a bit of a development." "A bit sir?" Slowly and coldly Knots answered, "Yeah. There has been a confirmed fatality from ricin exposure." Elvis' blood ran cold and his eyes bore into Knots. "Some poor worker at the disaster relief clinic." Elvis could feel his blood heating up and rushing to his head. "We just received word that a MSU medic is down. Quite ill actually." Elvis was hoping he had a brief lapse in his hearing from the rush he was feeling. "I'm sorry to have to tell you Elvis. It's Georgie." Spanner, Spunky and Jackson did everything they possibly could to restrain themselves. They could feel the pain emanating from their captain and friend. Did Knots hate himself so much to inflict this on Elvis _now_? Now, before he was embarking on a life or death mission. "Where is she?" Was all Elvis said. "Good luck on your mission," Knots turned to walk away. "Where is she?" Elvis repeated coldly. Knots repositioned himself in front of Elvis. "Might I remind you _captain,_ you are under orders and have a job to do." Elvis glared at him. His heart was fracturing into a million pieces. "She is my wife." He said simply, but the color of his eyes darkened and resembled obsidian "Oh yes. I am well aware that she is your wife _now._ But you are fucking lucky Harte that you were never court martialed for shagging the medic." Elvis never flinched until a slow smile began to belie the turmoil inside of him. "Since my personal life is so entertainin to you _major,_ I'm inclined to wonder about yours. Nothin ever came of the what, one or _maybe_ two women that ever looked at ya twice?" Knots blanched then blushed. "All this bullshit of yours aside _detective,_ where is she? I'm not askin again."

0930

Georgie had been placed in an isolation room in intensive care. The staff worked continuously to make certain she had sufficient intravenous access and were keeping her well hydrated. The blood they had taken revealed borderline kidney function and it was felt that she arrived at hospital terribly dehydrated. They were all wearing protective gear and Georgie wondered what was really going on? They coaxed a urine sample from her so that they could confirm whether or not she had indeed been exposed to ricin or other chemicals. She was so tired and her ribs hurt from the excessive vomiting not to mention the diarrhea that added to her misery. She over heard someone say that there was a death and another saying another person was brought into the A&E. She just wanted to sleep. She wanted Elvis. She wanted her old life back.

"That is quite enough!" Came the barking voice of Brigadier Baxter. Everyone's attention flew to the doorway. Once Baxter obtained their notice he strode inside and it looked as though he intended to punch Knots to the ground. All five subordinates were stood rigid at attention. Baxter did not relieve them. "Knots. What are you doing here?" He said standing nose to nose with the major? "Communicating with Captain Harte," came the response. Baxter's eyes shot over to Elvis. "You were not ordered to _communicate_ with Captain Harte." "Sir. No sir. But when I heard about his wife. I thought he should know." Knots said hoping he sounded honest.

"I see. Well Major Knots. That is _not_ what I heard coming out of your mouth. This soldier is preparing to embark on a mission and his wife is ill. He is owed the respect of knowing she is _stable_." Baxter then walked over to Elvis. "Captain Harte. I apologize for the major's behavior. I do not know if the hospital will allow you to communicate with her, but you are permitted to attempt to do so. Georgie is in St. Thomas Hospital." Elvis was stood as stone but his eyes softened as he looked at Baxter. "Sir. Thank you sir." "Relax," Baxter then said. "Final briefing in thirty minutes." "Oh and Major Knots. I expect you in front of me privately in ten." With that he turned and walked out of the room.


	29. Chapter 29 I Love You

**Thank you all - readers and reviewers**

 **Xx**

 **Chapter 29**

 **"I Love You"**

0945

Elvis took a moment to collect himself as he reached inside his Bergen to retrieve his phone. Spanner placed a hand on his shoulder. "You gonna be alright?" Elvis stood up straight and tried to glare at him, but his eyes were screaming something else. "I don't want a life without her mate." Spanner squeezed his shoulder deeply. "She's tough. Elvis ya know that. Georgie is probably thinkin the same about you." Elvis closed his eyes briefly and nodded. He half smiled at his mate then moved to make the call, walking to a more private location.

It took some time. Precious time that Elvis really did not have at the moment. _"Final briefing in thirty minutes"_ He finally made contact with the Intensive Care Unit and just about begged the nurse to let him talk to Georgie. They did tell him she was stable for the most part but her condition was guarded as they were still in process of identifying the cause of her illness. Elvis was shaking inside as he waited. Definitely impatiently whilst the nurse was checking to see if Georgie would even be able to take the call. Elvis pinched the bridge of his nose and then dragged a hand down his face. The waiting was killing him.

Georgie was lying on her side so very exhausted from all her body forced her to endure. At least the vomiting stopped and the pain in her ribs began to subside. She saw the nurse approach her bed and reach for the phone on a nearby stand. "You have a caller Georgie," the nurse said softly. "Do you feel up to it?" She said further, gently touching her arm. "Who..who is it?" Georgie asked weakly. "Your husband." Georgie blinked furiously and reached a hand out. "Please..Yeah." The nurse helped her reposition more comfortably and said, "I'll just need to have them transfer the call in here. I'll be right back." Georgie clutched the phone and nodded.

Elvis was fixated on his wedding band but staring at the memory inside his head _. The first time he saw his Georgie._ "Captain Harte," he heard and swallowed hard. "She's awake and wants to talk to you. I'm patching the call to her now." "Oh dear God…" Elvis whispered to himself. "Thank you so much!" He tapped a fist against his lips thinking this patching was taking a long time. Then he heard her voice. "Elvis.." His heart sank to the floor. She sounded _so weak._

"Georgieee! I just found out. How are ya?" Georgie's heart crushed in her chest at the sound of despair in her husband's voice. She knew if he could, he would be at her side. If things were different. If he was not on a mission. The last thing she wanted was for him to be distracted. "Nothin I can't handle," she tried to say lightly, hoping to quell his worry. Elvis saw right through it. "Well, ya need to be the patient right now George, OK? I'd be there if I could." Georgie closed her eyes and the tears began to trickle out. "I know you would." Her voice was so weak. She was vulnerable and he was helpless and they were both so worried about the other.

"You finish your mission. I'll be here," she said softly. "I won't let ya down. Remember our dreams Georgie," Elvis said as tears of his own began to fall. Georgie smiled weakly, "Yeah. I'll have some time now to come up with more ideas." Her voice was starting to fade. Elvis wanted to jump through the phone to her and hold her. It was agony. Pure agony.

"Elvis." "Yeah babe?" "No stunts…." He let out a breathy laugh, "Nah," he said. "I love you," she said tenderly. "I love ya too…" Elvis realized she needed rest and he would need to let her go for now. At least he was able to talk to her and hear her tell him that she loved him one more time.


	30. Chapter 30 Where There is Despair,Hope

**Thank you readers!**

 **Hope you are enjoying.**

 **Thank you to those who review and**

 **keep the inspiration going x**

 **Chapter 30**

 **"Where There is Despair, Hope"**

Sunday 1010

Elvis sat down after the call ended. He rode the tsunami of emotions that roared inside of him. They did not even know at this point what brought her down and all of the possibilities playing in his mind terrified him. Elvis was not one to allow obstacles, physical or emotional to deter his end goals. This was an unknown enemy. All he could do was pray and relinquish his trust to the medical team who held his precious wife's life in their hands. The only thing he could control was himself and he would keep his word to Georgie. He would not let her down. He would be there for her at the end of the day.

Elvis dragged a hand down his face as though to wipe away his despair. He squeezed his eyes shut then blinked several times to focus his mind. He half-smiled, pressing his lips together and began to send a text message:

E: _Deb. I hope you're safe and all is well with your mate._

 _I 'ave a favor if ya fancy helpin me out. Georgie is ill_

 _and in St. Thomas Hospital. Please check in on her for me_

 _And please give my angel a kiss. Elvis_

He pressed _send_. He thought about the time that he texted Debs and broke off their relationship because of Georgie. Now he was sending her a text asking her to look after her for him. He was not certain he could make phone contact in time and he was desperate. He did not know what else to do. It was possible that Georgie's parents would not be able to travel to London with the threat levels at critical and he did not want her to be alone. This was the only other thing he could do for her right now.

Elvis looked at his watch. 1025. In _five_ minutes he would be walking into the final briefing. He looked up at the ceiling and his face became a myriad of emotions. Unexpectantly his phone pinged! Debbie had responded:

D: _OMG Elvis! Absolutely! I will check in on Georgie._

 _I'm forever grateful for her kindness. Laura is fine. She_

 _is safe. Please be careful!. Debs x_

Elvis smiled and stared at the message, then sent back:

E: _Thank you. Out. x_

He turned his phone off and stowed it away. He stood up, picked up his gear and walked without hesitation into the final briefing.


	31. Chapter 31 The Eyes of Comfort

**Thank you readers.**

 **Thank you reviewers.**

 **Your words are an inspiration. x**

 **Chapter 31**

 **"The Eyes of Comfort"**

1030

After Georgie handed the phone back to the nurse, she grabbed her hospital gown and twisted it into her chest. Her beautiful face was etched with profound sadness and she began to sob.

Her nurse was struck by the raw emotion and pulled up a chair. Sitting down next to the bed. She was covered in protective garb and looked anything but comforting behind those layers of safety. But Georgie could sense the caring and concern in that one gloved had that was gently rubbing her shoulder and not afraid to be near her.

"You both serve," the nurse said softly. Georgie was trying not to tremble but she felt so weak and so afraid. All she could do was nod her head and eventually look into the eyes of comfort next to her. "My name is Chloe," the nurse said. "My brother served in Syria last year. I understand the hardship. I understand your pain." Georgie began to relax. This was the comfort she needed at the moment. Someone who could understand even an inkling of what she was going through. "He can't come to you," Chloe said. "No," Georgie sobbed, trying to regain her composure, "And I'm so very worried about him." _"Talk to_ _me_ ," Chloe said softly. Georgie snuffled and Chloe gave her tissues as she watched the heart monitor and observed Georgie's heart rate slow down as she slowly began to relax further.

"He's Special Forces," Georgie croaked out. Chloe's eyes widened. "He's in the thick of it and I'm afraid he will be distracted worrying about me." Her tears became perfuse. "Georgie, your husband is a highly trained soldier. The best of the best," Chloe said taking hold of Georgie's hand. "He's captain," Georgie said clutching Chloe's hand in return. "He loves you. It was so clear in his voice," Chloe said, now stroking Georgie's hair. Her heart was heavy watching the pain her patient was enduring. "We were planning to have a child. He has a little girl and he is the most amazing father. I know they told me I'm not pregnant, but do they know what's happened to me yet?" The tears began to well again. Chloe leaned in, clutching Georgie's hand even harder. "Your blood and other urines are still pending. We should have answers soon."

Georgie just closed her eyes and her head swayed back and forth. "What's her name?" Chloe asked haltingly. "Laura," Georgie said with a faint smile. "How old is she?" Chloe asked, smiling that the conversation was at least stopping her patient's tears. "She's three," Georgie answered wearily. "You said she's _his_ child?" Chloe asked, trying to be discrete. "That's right," Georgie said. "But I love her. She looks just like Elvis and is like a mini him," She laughed. For the first time since her ordeal, she laughed. "Is she like him?" Chloe encouraged. "Absolutely. Yeah," Georgie said. "She was a spanner in our relationship but now she is the beautiful little person who makes us realize how precious life is" Georgie hiccoughed. "He is the most extraordinary man. He would do _anything_ to save a life." Chloe sat back, She marveled at what Georgie was saying to her. Her brother admired the Special Forces operatives. They indeed went into the most harrowing assignments and she prayed Captain Elvis Harte would return to his wife. The despair in this young woman was compelling. Their love seemed so deep and passionate. Chloe leaned in and touched Georgie gently on the head then sat back and stared out the window. Such a beautiful day outside and such heartfelt pain inside.


	32. Chapter 32 Husband and Wife

**Thank you all for reading along.**

 **Elvis is getting _very_ close...…..**

 **Chapter 32**

 **"Husband and Wife"**

 **1115**

Elvis completed presenting his portion of the briefing. He was professional. He was on point and he had no idea how he had gotten through it. He knew Baxter was watching him, assessing for any clues that he might falter. But Elvis did not. He was poised and ramped up for danger as he ever was. His team was tasked with getting inside the warehouse and disarming it so the biological unit could safely begin containment and eventual destruction of the incubators. He and the lads would gain access from underground. As had been confirmed by the drones there was an underground tunnel connecting the two buildings. The secondary warehouse seemed to be the way the x-rays gained access inside. There would be a support unit deployed with Elvis that would be responsible for securing the secondary site. McAllister's sniper unit was also engaged. His lads were strategically hidden about the area. No one would be getting in or out without their notice.

Electricity had been shut off to the entire block so as not to raise suspicion that the make shift lab had been discovered. If the x-rays had any type of surveillance of their own to alert as to disruption in the power source, the MOD wanted it to appear it was a public utility problem. But they made no advertisement. Elvis considered the possibility of backup generators, but none were detected during the drone sweep.

 **1300**

Georgie had fallen asleep shortly after her conversation with Chloe. She slept deeply, soundly. It was probably the most satisfying rest she had since stepping into this nightmare. It was a short nap, but just enough to stoke her resilience. She opened her eyes, then rubbed them, blinking, trying to focus on her surroundings. At first she thought she was home and reached a hand over to where Elvis would have been. She felt nothing. He was not there. Georgie sat up and her intravenous line caught on the bed sheet. "Oi!" She untangled herself and then the realization set in. She was still in the hospital. She let herself flounce back against the pillow, letting out a huff of frustration. Her ribs ached, her abdomen was sore and she hated the catheter they had in place to collect her urine. They had flushed her intestines and heaven knows how many bags of intravenous fluids were drained into her. Georgie understood the theory behind it all. They had to flush her body of whatever she had been exposed to. Of course now Georgie was feeling more like a medic instead of a patient and wanted to know what exactly was the problem? Quite actually she felt fairly good at the moment. She took her left hand and rubbed her forehead. In doing so she caught sight of her wedding band. Her hand froze and she stared at the ring. Then began to twirl and fondle it. "Oh Elvis. It was so good to hear your voice," she whispered. " _Please_ be safe my love." Georgie's eyes began to well but she forced the tears away. She needed to be strong for herself and for Elvis.

Elvis had poured over the blue prints and drone surveillance as well as utility maps. A Tube route ran parallel to the underground warehouse tunnel. There was an air vent connecting the two. That was how his team would breach the target undetected.

 **1330**

Georgie was resting in bed with her eyes closed when a physician entered the room. As he approached the bed her eyes flew open. He looked serious. The man covered in a protective gown extended a gloved hand to her, but he was not masked as everyone else had previously been. A nurse accompanied him. From the appearance of her eyes Georgie recognized her as Chloe. She as well was no longer wearing a mask and her smile was encouraging.

The primary and secondary SFCT units made their way through the dark and ominous Underground passageway. There were no trains clattering through and the lighting was dim to none. They were all clad in black and moved stealthily, like liquid along the brick walls. Their forms blended into nothingness. They carried a veritable arsenal of resources. Each man was equipped like his own platoon.

"Mrs. Harte or do you prefer Corporal Lane?" The physician began. Georgie half smiled, "Both I reckon sir." He smiled and shook Georgie's hand. "I'm Doctor Lombard." "Doctor." Georgie acknowledged. "How are you feeling?" He went on to ask, looking at the heart monitor then back to Georgie. "I actually feel more like myself. Tired. But I am feeling better." Georgie said watching the physician intently. "Excellent!" He said taking his stethoscope and examining Georgie's lungs and heart, then moved lower to examine her abdomen. "Is the pain less?" He asked as he pressed in on her belly. Georgie winced ever so slightly. "Yeah. Nothing like it was." "Good." He straightened and looked at the intravenous fluids. He then turned to Chloe, "I think we can cut the rate back a bit." Chloe nodded and moved to adjust the infusion machine. Georgie's eyes were wide. "You were very lucky Georgie. You ingested Ricin from tainted food brought into the clinic. Fortunately the quantity was minimal and we were able flush you out in good time." " _Oh my God!_ How _many_ were effected?" Georgie asked sadly. Lombard exchanged glances with Chloe. He cleared his throat. "There have been two fatalities and you are among five others who were stricken. It seems it was just the one shift that had been exposed." Georgie was shocked but in the back of her mind she heard Elvis saying, _"They've gone dirty."_ "You said minimal. Do you think I'm clean?" "We are hopeful. I want to continue to monitor your kidney function. Your numbers have improved and we will be retesting your urine for any evidence of residual metabolites. I think by this evening we can begin to see how you do on a liquid diet and progress from there."

Georgie let out a huge sigh of relief but said, "Do you reckon there will be any long term effects doctor?" Lombard frowned. "I'm thinking not Georgie. You have improved nicely and I think your overall sound health has been your ally. You were dehydrated when you came to hospital but we have certainly reversed that now." " _Thank you so much_ ," Georgie said, reaching a hand out to Lombard. She then reached another hand to Chloe. "You as well," and Georgie found herself smiling brightly.

The SFCT units began to breach the grate on the Underground's air venting system. They worked silently and efficiently. Elvis led the way through. He adjusted his night vision equipment and thermal detection device. Slowly he began to crawl the length of the short horizontal passageway.


	33. Chapter 33 Love in the Midst of Danger

**Hi! Back for more adventures.**

 **Thank you all for reading along and sharing your**

 **comments. Hope you enjoy X**

 **Chapter 33**

 **"Love in the Midst of Danger"**

1630

Georgie was sitting on the side of the bed, feet dangling. She kept pulling the over-sized hospital gown up over her shoulder for the umpteenth time. They promised her a liquid diet and she laughed to herself thinking of the time Elvis was in Manchester Hospital after the gunshot injury reveling in his cup of ice chips. "Ah Elvis!" She giggled, "Diggin into that gold mine of ice!" Her heart ached. She wanted to touch him so badly. She craved normalcy, whatever that was. She leaned on the bed table and looked out of the window. "Fuck!" She thought. Where is my phone? She could call her mum. Georgie was just about to ring for the nurse when she noticed someone at the doorway. Georgie blinked her eyes and was stunned. It was Debbie.

The two women locked eyes. Debs looked peaceful but a little wary. Georgie was taken aback. They had met a while ago and conversed on several occasions, principally about Laura visiting. But their most striking connection occurred when Georgie helped Debs after the explosion. "Debbie," Georgie said softly. "Do ya mind if I come in?" Debs asked. "Not at all. Please. Come here!" Georgie said with a hand outstretched to her visitor. Debs felt a sense of relief. She did not want to intrude but definitely wanted to help Elvis and Georgie. Debs was carrying a small brightly colored sack. She moved to Georgie and hugged her. It felt odd, but so right at the same time. "Thank you Georgie, for everything. I am very grateful you helped Charlotte and me!" She then proceeded to hand the sack to Georgie. "Just a few items to help you feel a bit more comfortable." Georgie peered inside, lifting the tissue paper and her face lit up. "This is so lovely! But ya shouldn't have. Thank you!" There were various toiletries and feminine things to ease the time while hospitalized. Georgie looked at Debs, sincerely delighted they were sharing this moment, then paused. "How did ya know I was here?" Debs grinned at her. "Someone we know named Elvis told me." Debs said while pulling up a chair. "Elvis told ya?" Georgie asked surprised. Debs nodded her head. "Indeed. He sent me a text," Debs looked at Georgie then continued, "He was headin out on a mission and said you were ill. He asked me to keep an eye on ya. So, 'ere I am." Georgie was stunned. It dawned on her that Elvis knew there could be no travel in or out of London. Her family would not be able to come to her. Georgie felt the tears erupting. Elvis loved her so much and this woman, who had splintered their relationship, was here to support her. "How are ya feelin?" Debs asked. "Well, certainly better. I'm tired but grateful to be sitting up now." Georgie said.

"Elvis is silent," Debs said. "He's _deeply_ embedded," Georgie acknowledged. "This is so hard. I know ya have a different relationship with Elvis, but this is the down side of life with a soldier, especially Special Forces," Georgie said. Debs just looked at her absorbing what she was saying, and then said, "He told me from the very beginnin that I would be in for quite a ride. After our first date, he promised me nothin. I was 'appy to go on the second date." Debs shrugged. Georgie felt awkward. Elvis had indeed told her he only went out with Debbie twice. He never lied to her about anything. "I'm sorry Georgie. I shouldn't be talkin to ya about this now." Debs said looking down at her hands. "Really Debbie, you do need to talk to me about it. The thing is, right or wrong, Elvis never really meant either of us any harm. He was just being Elvis." Debs blushed, "I could 'ave handled it differently." Georgie half smiled, "Ya both could have. But here we are now. Laura is your child and I love her. She's precious and you are such a _good mother_!" Debs eyes began to tear. "I try so _very hard_. She changed everythin in my life Georgie, but she is _wonderful_!" Georgie smiled. "And so much like Elvis," she said. "Indeed," Debs grinned, "She's always tryin to track down my mother's cat." Georgie laughed. "That's how I missed the explosion. I stopped to buy her a stuffed cat so she could play at home." Georgie felt her heart constrict. "There's a reason for everything. Yeah?" The two women looked at each other. "Yes. I suppose so," Debs said.

The support unit had made their way to the secondary warehouse. The site was cleared and now under guard with the unit on standby. Elvis and his team were inside the "lab." The atmosphere was positively eerie. Their respirators were engaged and they had limited time to get the job done and get the hell out of there. Spanner was the demolitions expert and knew that practically the entire mission hinged upon his success. "Zero alpha to command. We are live. Over." Elvis said into his comms. "Command to zero alpha acknowledged. Over." "Disarming back end IED. Over. Out." "Command acknowledges. Out." Spanner crouched down and studied the device. No surprises from what they observed from the drone surveillance. There was a trigger switch attached to the detonator and linked to the door frame. Elvis was watching him intently but gave him a wide berth. Spunky and Jackson were on point, vigilant for any potential foul play.

Spanner was able to deactivate the switch connected to the entry trigger and disarm the IED. He looked up at Elvis and nodded. "Zero alpha to command. Back end IED down. Over." "Command acknowledged. Over." "Zero alpha on stand by. Out." Spanner moved quickly to the front end IED. It appeared similar to the other but the triggering apparatus looked different. There was something odd about the way the cell phone was embedded in with the explosives. He was not worried about remote detonation because they had blocked cell signals along with the power outage. But something just did not feel right. "Alpha one, to zero alpha, this ones different." Elvis began to walk towards him, "How so?" "It's larger of course, but it's seated differently." "Can ya at least deactivate the entry trigger?" Spanner eyed the materials. "Affirmative. That I can do. Stay back. I'll take care of it." Spanner said. Both men were sweating profusely inside of their CT kits and respirators. The building itself felt suffocating.

"Can we jam it?" Elvis asked calmly. "Nah boss. Quarters are too close." Spanner said then began to work on the doorframe trigger. After a few moments of careful techniques he was able to disarm the switch and breathed a sigh of relief when the cell face went blank. He so wanted to wipe the sweat form his brow but could not. The tension in the room was thick and the sound of their respirators seemed to be echoing. Spanner was just about to alert Elvis that all was well when he noticed something light up inside the explosive pack. _"Fuck!"_ he spat. Instantly he made contact with Elvis, "Boss! Fuck of a problem here!" Elvis' head shot in his direction and in no time made his way over. "Wha?" Elvis said as he looked down and saw the glint of worry in his soldier's eyes. "The bastards rigged it so that if we attempted to disarm it would convert to a timed explosion." Spanner said his breath quickening. "You are _fuckin kiddin me_!" Elvis said incredulously. "Dead serious boss!" "How much time?" Spanner looked back at the IED, "Less than an hour." "How long _specifically_?" Elvis said giving him a look. "Fifty minutes now." " _Fuck!_! Zero alpha to command. Unable to contain. Rogue IED. Fifty minus minutes to detonation. Request EOD unit support with remote extraction _ASAP_. Over!" "Command acknowledges. Confirm deploying EOD extraction. All units evacuate. Repeat all units evacuate ASAP. Over." "Zero alpha acknowledges. Out" "Ya think we can jam it with projectile explosives?" Elvis asked "Negative boss," Spanner said, his eyes darting all over the pack. "Let's get that those fuckin doors open boys!" Elvis shouted not wasting any more precious time. The four men pulled the large heavy doors aside. The Explosive Ordinance Disposal unit had been on standby and now approaching. Upon Elvis' alert the MOD deployed a bomb disposal robot to engage the rogue IED. The EOD maneuvered the robotic instrument into the warehouse. A blast containment receptacle had been primed and ready to transport the bomb away.

Elvis looked at his watch. _Twenty minutes_ remaining. The regular forces had evacuated to a safe distance as the T7 robot removed the bomb and deposited it inside of the receptacle. As the remote transport began to move the vessel away Elvis and his team quickly closed the doors on the warehouse to minimize any effects from a potential shock wave. "Good work fellas!" Elvis said. He looked at his watch. _Ten minutes_. The transport stopped within an uninhabited car park. Several blocks surrounding the warehouses had been evacuated . Elvis' team was still covered in their gear just in case their efforts failed and their lives depended on the use of their respirators _. Five minutes_. The EOD unit announced over comms that a controlled neutralization was imminent. Elvis looked at his team. He thought of Georgie. Then the call went out from command. "All units on standby. Standby. _Engage!"_

Georgie and Debs were sharing a pleasant moment of laughter when the horrible sound was heard. They both froze. They both looked at each other. Their eyes telling the story their hearts refused to think possible. _"Oh my God!"_ Georgie breathed. She clutched her gown. Debs shot up from her seat and ran to the window. " _Can you see anything_?" Georgie all but screamed? "No! _No wait_! There's smoke in the _distance_!" Georgie tried to get out of the bed. " _No!_ Georgie. Please. Stay in bed. _Please_!" Debs went to her and held her in her arms. They both could hear running and bustling within the intensive care unit.

The ground shook. There was heavy smoke but very little debris. Windows did not blow out. The forces waited until Central Command gave the word then they began to assess the aftermath. The EOD unit affirmed that the IED was successfully neutralized. Technicians scoured the area with radiation detection devices to confirm there were no nuclear materials in the bomb. Various specialists arrived on scene to begin containment of the "lab." Elvis and his team along with the secondary unit were relieved of their duties for the moment. He would need to provide an after action report and debriefing with Brigadier Baxter but after that Elvis was certain of one thing.

He would go to his Georgie. He would hold her in his arms and never want to let her go.

Elvis completed his obligations. The debriefing went well. He and his team received a commendation from Baxter. The biological unit was able to contain the lethal incubators and they appeared completely intact. The destruction would take place at a classified location. Those attending the briefing made notice that Major Knots was absent. Word had circulated that he was removed from Brigadier Baxter's advisory panel. "You have done a fine job Captain Harte. You and your team," Baxter said standing in front of Elvis. "Sir. Thank you sir," Elvis said. "You lads need a well- deserved decompression. I am granting you a two day leave. However, you do realize you are on standby." "Sir. Yes sir. Thank you sir." Elvis smiled back at him. Baxter then reached a hand to Elvis' shoulder. "I understand she is improving," and with that he squeezed his shoulder then turned and walked away. Elvis just stood there for a moment. _"She's improving!"_ He felt a calming wave surge through him. The three lads surrounded their boss. Elvis eyed them, and then grinned. "We got two days fellas!" "More than enough!" Spunky said grinning from ear to ear. "Easy for you to say mate, ya live here!" Spanner tossed at him. "I don't have that problem," Jackson said dryly, then laughed, "But ya all know I won't be bored!" The three laughed then turned and looked at Elvis. He had been busying himself placing papers inside his brief case. He paused and looked up. "Wha? I'm in a bit of a rush chaps. I can't keep my wife waitin now can I?" His face lit up with a toothy grin.

"She's in the _hospital_ boss," Spanner pointed out. "Well I _know that_! Her _husband_ is the best medicine!" Elvis winked, picked up his case and as he stepped away and headed for the door he said, "0700 in forty-eight. Unless we're summoned. Enjoy fellas!" The three smiled, relieved Georgie was on the mend. They could hear their boss whistling until he was lost from sight and sound.


	34. Chapter 34 His Georgie

**Chapter 34**

 **"His Georgie"**

2000

As Elvis' car was back in Hereford, he glided down the stairs from the MOD onto Whitehall and hailed a cab. He plied the driver with extra pounds to keep the vehicle _moving!_ He sat back, running a hand through his hair. He picked his phone out of a pocket and tried to ring Georgie. It went directly to voice mail. _"Shit!"_ He said to himself, not even certain her phone made it to the hospital with her. He looked at his watch and decided to try Debbie. The phone rang twice and she picked up. " _Elvis_!" She said almost frantically. Elvis blanched not knowing why she answered the way she did. Was something amiss with Georgie? "Deb!" He shot back, "What's wrong?" "Jeez Elvis, we 'eard the explosion!" She said. "We? Meanin?" He said anxiously. "Me and Georgie. I was with her at the hospital late this afternoon." Debbie said wondering if he was alright. "Fuck. Where are ya now?" Elvis asked rubbing his face. "I'm 'ome now. Georgie needed to rest. They gave 'er a light sedative. I've been 'ome about a quarter of an hour." "Alright," He said looking out the window to see how far he was from the hospital. The cab driver was certainly earning his bonus. "Where are ya?" Debs asked relieved she was actually talking to him. "Headed for St. Thomas. Thank you for bein there for Georgie," Elvis said sincerely. "No problem Elvis. I was 'appy to do it." He leaned his head back against the seat. He was spent. "Is Laura still with your folks?" "Yeah. I can't get to 'er. They are fine. Laura is fine Elvis." He felt a small wave of relief. "How's your friend?" He asked further. "Charlotte? She's doin well. Has a concussion but they're releasin her tomorrow. She'll come 'ere to recover until the travel ban is lifted." Elvis nodded, then sat up and looked out the window again. "Thank you Deb. You 'ave no idea how much I appreciate your kindness. I can see why Laura has such a big heart." That was one of the most beautiful things Elvis had ever said to her. Debs had to take a deep breath to collect herself. "Listen you. Get to the hospital and see Georgie. Talk to ya later, eh?" Debs said. "Alright. Thanks again." "Good night." "Bye," Elvis said and ended the call. He felt overwhelmed and it was not like him. He closed his eyes tightly and forced himself to focus. He never thought three years ago that his relationship with Debbie would be this amiable.

2045

Elvis was "negotiating" with an intensive care unit nurse to allow him to see Georgie. It was late and the nurse told him she was sleeping. It was no surprise that Elvis would not let it go.

He insisted. The nurse was steadfast. Then Chloe appeared. She heard his voice and it was familiar to her. She approached the two. "Who are you here to see?" She asked. "Corporal Lane," was the first thing out of Elvis' mouth and he chided himself. "Corporal Lane-Harte, Mrs. Harte, my wife." Chloe smiled, "You're Captain Harte?" "Indeed," Elvis said. Chloe looked at the other nurse, "It's alright Rose. He's her husband." Elvis' brows knitted, "It was you. You put my call through." "Yes," Chloe said smiling. "Come on," and she motioned for Elvis to follow her.

The lighting was dim and Elvis just stood in the doorway. _There she was. His Georgie,_ lying in bed, covered to the waist with a white sheet. There was a folded blanket at the end of the bed. She was attached to a monitor and intravenous fluids. "It's OK, come on in," Chloe said softly. Elvis looked at her, then his eyes flickered back to Georgie. He felt like butter that was slowly melting. He walked over to the side of the bed. Georgie looked peaceful. How many times had he laid next to her in their own bed and watched her sleep? She looked pale, but still was the most beautiful woman in the world. Chloe quietly pulled a chair behind him, and then touched his arm. "Stay as long as you like." Elvis felt her touch and heard her voice but his gaze never wavered away from Georgie. As he slowly sank into the chair he said softly, "Thank you." Chloe stood in the doorway briefly, admiring the tender love this soldier had for his wife. She watched as Elvis carefully touched Georgie's hand, and then cupped it in both of his. He gently raised her hand to his lips and kissed her bent fingers tenderly. She heard him all but whisper, "I love you."


	35. Chapter 35 I'm Holding You Now

**Thank you all for reading and following along.**

 **Thank you to those who take the time to review.**

 **Your comments are always appreciated x**

 ** ** **Chapter 35******

 ** **"I'm Holding You Now"****

2230

Elvis had moved the chair so that he was sitting parallel to the bed. Georgie was so sound asleep and he assumed it was because of the sedative. He surmised he would be thrown out by his ear if he attempted to lie next to her so he settled for getting as close as he possibly could.

He held onto her hand and placed it against his chest. The nurse stopped in periodically to check on Georgie and offered Elvis a refreshment but he gratefully declined. He was spent and rested his head back, closed his eyes and fondled Georgie's hand until he succumbed to his exhaustion.

Georgie was slowly awakening. She heard something odd, yet familiar and comforting at the same time. Then she felt the warmth surrounding her left hand. The sound was even, a gentle snoring sound. She moved her hand and realized it was being held. _"Where was she?"_ Her eyes shot open and her head turned abruptly, " _Oh my God! Elvis_!" She croaked out. She spun on her side and reached for him with her other hand. He startled awake, but when his sleepy gaze fell upon Georgie, looking at him, her eyes darting all over him to assure her he was whole, he smiled and thought, it could never be said at a better time that, "All is well in the world." He lunged forward, reaching out to her, and then embraced her as Georgie leaned into him. "Oh my love!" She sobbed into his chest. Elvis rubbed his cheek into her hair and inhaled her scent. He was so relieved to be holding her that he actually felt dizzy. Elvis kissed her head and drew her even closer to him. Georgie inhaled his scent and let herself become lost against the warmth of his body and loving arms holding her. "I prayed so hard!" He finally said, almost too overcome with emotion. Georgie slowly pulled back and looked into his eyes. "So did I!" Then she let out a laugh of relief. Elvis laughed in return, then touched the side of her face, splaying his fingers into her hair, then pulled her head towards him and kissed her. Georgie drew her knees up, then knelt on the side of the bed to get her body even closer to Elvis. The happy couple could not get enough of each other. When their passions came together there was nothing else that existed. Until….the very loud and intentional cough, followed by "Excuse me," the sounds filtered across the room. Elvis was facing the doorway and his eyes popped open. He completed his side of the kiss and then pulled back slightly. His eyes slid to Georgie and he smiled. She was still caught up in their bliss and wondered what was happening, then realized they were not alone. She scrunched her nose and Elvis bit his lower lip. They were like two kids who had been caught. Georgie turned around, " _Shit!_ " It was Rose, the other nurse. "We noticed that your heart rate increased, "Rose said, giving both of them the eye. Georgie sat back and tried to smooth her hair, all the while wanting to laugh as her eyes kept darting towards Elvis.

He calmly leaned forward and with arms resting on his knees, clasped his hands together, "Sorry about that," He said evenly. Georgie burst out laughing. Rose walked towards the bed and reached up to silence the alarm as Georgie's heart rate began to return to normal. "I feel so giddy. It must have been the sedative," Georgie said. "I'm sure," Rose said as she turned from the monitor and looked directly at Elvis. He kept making it _worse_ Georgie thought, sitting there so damn calm. "I agree," He said. Georgie's head snapped his way. "Agree with what?" Rose asked _. She was so damn serious._ "It wasn't the sedative," Elvis said. Rose squinted at him. "We were worried sick about each other. This is the first peace we've 'ad together in days. You understand surely." There was a huge pause of silence. Georgie thought for certain Elvis would be asked to leave, but instead, Rose looked from one to the other. "I do actually. But she needs further mending." Elvis blinked, "Understood," He said simply.

Rose addressed Georgie, "You will be transferred out in the morning by the looks of things." "My bloods are better?" Georgie asked hopefully. Elvis' eyes were wide taking in everything being said. "Yes. You are progressing nicely," Rose said. Elvis' head dropped, this was the best news! Rose looked at Elvis. "Are you planning to spend the night?" His brows lifted slightly, "Is that possible?" "Indeed." Came the response. "Then yes. Yes I am," He said sitting up straight. "Fine then. But stay in the _chair!"_ Rose said and walked out of the room. Elvis made to gesture a salute in her direction and Georgie hit him on the arm. Elvis doubled over, "You're always gettin me into trouble!" "Me?" Georgie gasped. "I was sleeping and you turned up!" She said tightly. Elvis grinned at her, "Did ya miss me?" Georgie looked at him longingly. "Horribly! I heard an explosion." He stared back at her. She rolled her eyes at him then said, "Debbie was here." "I know. I talked to her on the way over," he said leaning towards her and rubbing his hand up and down her back. "How do ya feel?" He asked sincerely. She looked up and half smiled, "I'm getting there. This whole thing has knocked the shit out of me." Elvis let out a breathy laugh. He looked at her sideways and his expression was as though he was falling in love with her all over again. Georgie reached out to Elvis' other hand and entwined her fingers with his. "What about the explosion?" She pressed. He sighed. "It was a controlled neutralization." "Did ya get him?" Elvis shook his head. "Just his fuckin handiwork." "Any leads?" She pressed further. This was all throwing memories back to Georgie about Abu. Elvis sensed it and decided to change tactics. "George, I 'ave two days leave." "Well! _Isn't that rich_? I'm laid up here," she said sarcastically. After the words left her mouth she realized how unpleasant they sounded and that is not how she wanted to be with Elvis. His job was far from over.

"I'm sorry Elvis," She said sadly. He rubbed her back again. "I know babe. You're tired. Let's just bunk down. I'm not goin anywhere." She leaned into his touch and smiled. "Thank you." Rose reappeared and handed Elvis a pillow and a blanket. He accepted them gratefully and fluffed the pillow. Rose then proceeded to check Georgie's intravenous and vital signs. Elvis looked at his phone. Georgie watched him and chewed her lower lip. She was not naive to think he would not be called away, but he seemed relaxed. He looked up and saw her watching and smiled. "All is well. The fellas send their best." She smiled in return.

"OK. Is there anything either of you need?" Rose asked. "No. We're good," Georgie answered as she looked over at Elvis. He nodded in agreement. "Good night then," Rose said and left the room. Elvis watched her leave and placed his blanket aside. "Are ya warm enough?" George adjusted her gown and frowned, "It's a little chilly." Elvis stood up and reached for the blanket at her feet, then began to pull it up to cover her. "Have you ever thought of going into health care?" Georgie joked. He stopped and gave her a look. "I'm on the other end of that remember?" "Well at least you're keeping your skills up Captain." " _Skills?"_ Her eyes were twinkling at him. "Bedroom skills. Fluffing pillows and blankets." Elvis leaned down and tucked the blanket around her. All the while his eyes were smoldering. "Might I remind you Corporal, that I am under orders from _Colonel_ Rose to remain in that chair?" He tossed a thumb in the direction of the piece of furniture. She started to laugh. He leaned in further and kissed her forehead, then lower and they enjoyed a sweet kiss. When he pulled back he saw Georgie's eyes travelling all over his face, then lower to his neck and chest. His blue shirt was gaping as he was leaning over and she spied the hair on his chest. She smirked and looked back into his eyes. "Time to go to sleep beautiful!" Elvis said, knowing she was playing with him and he loved it, but both were absolutely exhausted. "I will get tossed out 'ere," he said staring at her lips. "That monitor is not very forgivin." Georgie laughed. "I love you Elvis. I'm so happy you're here!"

"I love ya too!" "Hey!" "Wha?" I have no orders to stay in bed." "Meanin?" "Here, help me. Move this machine over there." She pointed to his chair. Elvis was calculating what she was up to. He did as she asked. "Sit down." He did so and she slid off of the bed. "I need you to keep me warm." Georgie proceeded to sit down on his lap. Elvis grinned from ear to ear and covered them both in his blanket. Georgie leaned her head against his shoulder as he lowered his head onto hers. Fortunately the monitor cooperated. It blared a few times then reset. At least they could be close for now. Elvis was holding her. That was all Georgie wanted.

 **Author's note:**

 **I was asked by a Guest what I thought about the current Our Girl and whether I thought Georgie and CJ getting together was a good idea. Also whether Elvis would have wanted that?**

 **Well, actually I do not have access to view this season of Our Girl. Fortunately a friend has graciously provided me with updates so I have an idea of what has transpired. Thank you Julie.**

 **That being said, I adore a great love story and for me, it will always be Elvis and Georgie. Elvis knew CJ and Molly were married so I doubt he would think about it being any other way.**

 **Lastly, to me, it all sounds like someone's nightmare, including the loss of Elvis. While PTSD can be devastating and they touched on that lightly with Georgie in OG2, I think there is something else going on here. Dramas are meant to keep us riveted. My heart's desire for everyone is that Georgie will wake from the nightmare and Elvis will be holding her. Most of us, including the actors who portrayed them, wanted a happily ever after for Georgie and Elvis. That would incorporate a beautiful scenario for both couples.**

 **Thank you Guest for asking and thank you for your support x**


	36. Chapter 36 Two Day Leave Part One

**Thank you to everyone reading and**

 **following the story.**

 **Thank you to those to send a comment.**

 **Your thoughts help and I appreciate it! x**

 **Chapter 36**

 **"Two Day Leave"**

 **Part One**

2330

Georgie undid another button on Elvis' shirt and slid her hand inside. She fingered the dusky hairs on his chest and smiled. She suddenly felt warm and content being this close to him. It was an oasis of home for both of them. She felt like she was wrapped in a cocoon and was safe and well. Elvis smiled into her hair. "Feel better?" He asked softly. His voice deep and she could feel the sound resonating against the side of her face. "Mmmmm," She murmured, "Much." She cuddled closer and he tightened his hold on her. Then he rubbed his cheek against her soft hair and then kissed her head. It was a slow kiss. It was heartfelt and nothing in the world felt better to him.

"Two days then?" She asked sleepily. "Yeah." "Well at least they're lettin ya stay." Elvis kissed her again. "For which I am grateful. Truly…" His voice started to trail off. Georgie realized he had to be exhausted. Knowing Elvis he probably had not slept much if at all revving up for his mission, coupled with his worry for her. Georgie chuckled softly imagining him gaining access to her through a hospital window had Rose not allowed him to spend the night. Georgie continued to amuse herself remembering her mum telling her…..

" _We know when he's in that room with ya!" "Mum! "You heard me! Why doesn't_

 _he just come through the front door like a normal person ?" Georgie tried not to_

 _laugh but explaining Elvis was quite a task at times. "Mum. It's fine. It's a game we_

 _play. He's just Elvis….."_

 _Later that afternoon as they walked around the lake together Georgie told him, "They heard_

 _us last night." "Who 'eard us and wha are ya talkin about?" "My parents! They heard_

 _us last night!" Elvis stopped walking and looked at her. "'Eard us?" "Affirmative!"_

" _Heard us!" She said in a forced whisper. Elvis' head bobbled. "I told ya! Ya were too loud!"_

" _Me?! Fuck Elvis! It was you!" "Oh no! You even said you were dyin for us to be_

 _together!" That gave Georgie pause. "I admit that. But you! You just got back from a_

 _long mission yeah?" Elvis stood there and placed his hands on either side of her shoulders_

 _and laughed. "It was good wasn't it?" His chocolate eyes locked on hers and she could not_

 _for the life of her turn away. Georgie was trying desperately to be serious about this but was_

 _failing miserably. Her face burst into a beautiful smile. "It was. Yeah!" "I could always_

 _whisk ya down to London. No worries 'ere. Loud as you like!" and he winked at her._

 _Georgie huffed and pursed her lips at him. "Until the neighbors bang on the wall, yeah?"_

 _Elvis laughed. "That just 'appened once." "And that was you!" she said. "Was it?"_

 _She squinted at him. "Don't try and blame me!" She said pressing her lips together to keep_

 _from laughing. "Oi! It had everythin to do with ya or should I say, what ya we re doin!"_

" _Shut up!" she said punching him in the shoulder. Elvis roared. "Paid ya back though_

 _didn't I?" he smirked. She flushed. Elvis Harte! So help me… one more word and_

 _you'll be swimmin in that lake!"_

Georgie nestled her head against Elvis. She could hear his heart beating and the joy of her memory lulling her deeper asleep. Elvis opened his eyes briefly then closed them as he felt her relaxing. "I love you." He whispered and they were both soon fast asleep.


	37. Chapter 37 Two Day Leave Part Two

**Thank you readers!**

 **Thank you lovely reviewers!**

 **The plot thickens...**

 **Chapter 37**

 **"Two Day Leave"**

 **Part Two**

Monday

1030

The following morning Georgie had been transferred out of the Intensive Care Unit as planned. Whilst that process took place, Elvis stepped away for a bit to re-charge and get cleaned up. On the way back to the hospital he stopped and picked up Georgie's cell phone from the clinic so that they could communicate without going through hospital channels and he purchased a bouquet of red roses. He had not received any updates from the MOD and wondered about that. Gaani would most certainly not tolerate the destruction of his bio lab, yet there were no countering videos promising more terror. Maybe that was the trick. Just strike. Elvis was not sure which way he preferred it but he was pleased that he could gain access to the hospital armed with his Sig Sauer pistol. His military rank afforded him that level of authority. If any shit did hit the fan, at least he could do something to slow it down.

He had to pass through security and made his way calmly to the check point. He presented his military ID. The guard scrutinized it briefly, and then waved him through, nodding and bidding Elvis a good day. Elvis headed straight away towards the lift. He looked up and watched the lift location numbers work their way down to ground level. He looked at his watch, and then back to the number again, he was so impatient to see Georgie. Elvis smiled, remembering the special night they shared together. It was not the most comfortable, but at least they had each other to hold.

He was certain Georgie would love the roses as he held them up and inhaled their sweet fragrance. The lift was nearing and he felt his phone vibrate in one of his back pockets. _"Fuck!"_ He thought and hastily pulled it out. There was a text from Spanner. The lift door opened and Elvis waited for the passengers to disembark. One of the males exiting walked right past him and Elvis was _certain_ he knew him.

Elvis abruptly spun around and watched where the individual was heading. _This was not good_. He followed behind and as he had his phone in hand was ready to snap a photo the first chance he got. The person of interest stopped at the Information Desk. Elvis tried to get as close as he possibly could without being detected. He moved to the far end of the counter and had a decent view of the man's face. Elvis set the flowers down. His eyes looked up and glared at the man. Yes. Elvis knew exactly who he was. He pretended to be interested in some pamphlets, then pretended to be checking his phone, but actually shot off several snaps of the man. Elvis could not hear all that was being said, but it was clear a lot of questions were being asked. The employee seemed to be reluctant to fully satisfy the man's inquiries and he arrogantly walked away.

Elvis watched as he headed towards the main entrance. He made to follow him but stopped when he saw a gray vehicle pull up and his target opened the passenger door. It was difficult to get a good look at the driver, but Elvis was able to catch sight of the license plate. He snapped several pictures just before the car pulled away. Elvis smirked as he checked the clarity of the images and headed back to the counter to retrieve the roses. In short order he found himself at the lift and looked at his text from Spanner: _"Call me."_ Elvis frowned. It was not from his superiors, so he was not being summoned. That was a relief, because he really wanted to spend the day with Georgie. He decided he would upload the images to the MOD and let their specialists deal with his discovery.

Before Elvis went into Georgie's room he found a secluded area and rang Spanner.

"Boss!" Spanner answered quickly.

"Yeah. Wha's goin on?" Elvis said, his eyes darting about for any unwanted listeners. Then he turned his back to minimize his voice carrying.

"Custom's surveillance confirmed an illegal entry into the country." Spanner said.

"Let me guess. Da Chand?" Elvis said dryly.

"How in the fuckin hell did ya know that?" Spanner said in disbelief.

"Because I just saw the bastard!" Elvis said hurriedly.

"What? Where?"

"At the hospital. St. Thomas. Listen mate, I'm 'ere now. I'm on my way to be with Georgie. I'm gonna upload snaps I took of him. And, I managed to get one of a license plate. Listen in, I intend to spend the day with Georgie unless I get summoned. I ain't movin. I don't like that the bastard has been 'ere. Doubt it was for a sick visit. He was drillin a worker about something. Maybe they're monitoring the outcomes of the poisonings." Elvis brushed a hand through his hair. "I'm gonna alert Baxter now so they can heighten security 'ere. They can figure out what that bastard is up to. Text me. Keep me up to date."

"Will do Boss. Georgie's better then?" Spanner asked.

Elvis smiled. "Yeah. She's gettin there."

"Tell her Toni sends her best," Spanner said.

"So. It's _Toni_ now?" Elvis said mischievously. He could just see the crimson cheeks coming through the phone.

"Surprised?" Spanner said laughing.

"Nah. Knew it was comin. Take care mate, gotta go." Elvis looked around. This whole experience this morning heightened his senses.

"OK. Out." Spanner ended the call.

"Out." Elvis responded and looked down at Georgie's image on his phone. Just what was that fucker up to this morning?

Georgie was sitting on a small settee by the window. It was a beautiful day outside and she was enjoying the warmth of the sun radiating on her shoulders.

"Mornin beautiful." Came the dulcet tones from the doorway. Georgie looked up and smiled brightly.

"Good morning!"

Elvis swiftly made his way to her and pulled the bouquet from behind his back.

"Awwwww!" Georgie gushed. "How lovely!" She said as she reached up for the roses and Elvis at the same time. He bent down, handing them to her as he leaned in further and they kissed each other. Elvis straightened to full height and retrieved Georgie's phone from his back pocket. She grinned, "Yay!

"All charged up for ya!" He smiled.

" _Thank you_!" She set the phone aside and just about put her face into the flowers, taking in a deep sniff. "Mmmmm….These are so beautiful!" She looked up over the top of the red petals at Elvis. He thought her eyes looked sultry and wished they were at home right now. He definitely did not want her here any longer. He was even more worried now. His mind was whirling as he gazed at her. Georgie noticed his disconnect and the sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she slowly lowered the flowers.

Elvis blinked several times, then frowned. He knew he had given himself away, but would not lie to Georgie. He moved to sit down next to her, close to her, so she alone could hear him.

"Elvis. What?" She said clearly startled by the turn of events.

"Somethin happened this morning." He began.

Georgie's eyes widened, _"What?"_

He looked towards the door. It was closed but he had to make certain. "On my way up 'ere…ya could say I ran into someone…" He looked at her pointedly.

" _Who?"_ She wished he would just spit it out.

Elvis hesitated for a moment wondering how she would react and then decided to just get on with it. "Da Chand." He did not think her eyes could get any larger.

"You're kiddin me! Right?" She said and suddenly felt short of breath.

"Wrong. I'm serious," He said, watching her closely.

"How? _How is that possible_?" She choked out.

"Good question George. I don't know. But Intel picked up on his movements and somehow he's in London now."

"And you mean to tell me he was _here_! _In this hospital_!" She said, her pitch escalating.

"Yes." Elvis said evenly.

"Where was he?" She asked, now setting the flowers aside.

"I saw him get off the lift on the main floor. He was talkin to the information folks."

"And..?" She coaxed impatiently.

"For cryin out loud Georgie! I couldn't hear what he was sayin. Just that it seemed he was askin a lot of questions." Elvis shrugged.

Georgie eyed him intently. She knew how Elvis' mind worked. "What are ya thinkin?"

He rolled his eyes at her but knew he was in deep now. "I think he's checkin on their ricin experiment."

" _Experiment?"_ She spat. "It was a bit _more than an experiment_!"

"Georgieeee. Stop. Ya know what I mean. It was an experiment. A mass of folks weren't affected. I'm not minimizing it believe me! If I had lost ya, there would be no place I wouldn't unturn to find the bastards! " He did not even realize he had grabbed hold of her hand and was squeezing it. Georgie touched his forearm. She knew he was beside himself.

"I'm sorry. I know it's not your fault. Elvis, you're right. That's exactly what it was. The question now is, what do they plan to do with the information they do have?" She said.

He looked at her, his eyes searching hers. He shook his head slowly and shrugged.

The short period of silence between them was broken when Elvis' phone rang.


	38. Chapter 38 Two Day Leave Part Three

**Thank you readers and reviewers.**

 **Hope you enjoy! x**

 **Chapter 38**

 **"Two Day Leave"**

 **Part Three**

1115It was only a matter of seconds, but it felt like hours. Their eyes locked and a wealth of emotions were exchanged. Georgie felt as though she was floating and being pulled away from Elvis. It was as if he was moving in slow motion as he reached a hand behind him and pulled out his phone. All the while his gaze never left her. She looked at the phone, then back to his face as he broke contact with her and glanced down. He closed his eyes briefly, and then let out a quick breath as he raised the phone to his ear.

"Harte." He said. "Affirmative sir."

Georgie watched him. The love of her life. The consummate soldier. A commanding officer. He was intently listening to the caller. She watched as he pinched the bridge of his nose and then stood up.

"With my wife sir." He moved away and stood closer to the window scanning the hospital perimeter visible from his vantage point. "Affirmative sir. I have eyes on it."

Georgie began to chew her lower lip and stared at her hands. Her hands that lovingly touched her husband last night as he held her on his lap.

Elvis looked at his watch. "1120 now. So you expect full operation by 1300 then?"

She glanced up at Elvis. Was he gone already? Her eyes began to well.

"Affirmative sir. I copy. Understood sir. Out."

He peered out the window again. His attention locked on a particular area. Georgie recognized his expression and her blood ran cold. He was like a panther ready to strike. She stood up and her movement drew Elvis back. He turned away from the window and held a hand out to her. As she advanced he wrapped one arm around her, pulling her close to him, then wrapped the other arm around her as well.

"What's goin on Elvis?" She asked, looking up at him, grateful he was holding her because she felt like she would fracture into a million pieces. She was still feeling weak from her ordeal.

"We're closin in George," Elvis said as he placed his hands at the small of her back, still holding the phone.

"Closin in? It's soundin more complicated to me."

He smiled. "Well it is, but we've made progress."

"You're not runnin off then?"

He could see the hurt in her eyes. "Nah. Not yet babe."

"When?" She persisted grabbing onto his collar.

"When I 'ave to. Not now." He leaned his head down as if to kiss her.

"1300?" She asked, pulling her head back.

Elvis' eyes danced all over her face and settled on her lips. "Can't say."

"You already said it." She countered, now staring at his lips.

"That was then. This is now." He said tossing the phone onto the settee.

"It was supposed to be _two days!"_ She said pouting at him. Her eyes sad.

Elvis' hands moved to her bottom and he pulled her closer. Georgie smiled as they finally stopped talking and kissed each other. If he had to leave in an hour and one half, then she was not about to waste what time they did have together. It was an ardent kiss. Georgie drew strength from it. Elvis was the best medicine for her. He completed her as she did him.

They were both breathing hard and could feel each other's hearts pounding against the other. Georgie laughed against his mouth. No one would interrupt them this time. She was no longer on a heart monitor. Elvis slowed down and wondered what amused her, then deepened the kiss. Georgie forgot all about monitors and interruptions then.

When they finally parted for a deep breath of air Georgie lifted her hands to Elvis' face and brushed his hair back.

"I love ya handsome," She endearingly said.

Elvis pressed his lips together and smiled. Her lips were as swollen as his. "Love ya too. Always 'ave George."

"I know," She said tugging at his jacket. "Don't ya think it's time ya took this off?"

"The jacket?" His eyes declared something more.

"For now," She said stepping back and eyeing him up and down.

"You can't be serious?!" He said placing his hands on her hips, the corners of his mouth tugging at him to smile.

"You are my husband," She said coyly.

"Indeed," He said grinning at her.

"You've been a bit lax lately." She said pulling the jacket down from around his shoulders.

He watched her. His Georgie. Slowly begin to unravel him. What could possibly be better?

"Uh, Georgie," He said with a deep voice.

"Yes love?"

"I don't have to leave at 1300."

"What?!" She said immediately dropping her hands at her sides.

"I don't' 'ave to….."

"I heard ya!" She said pushing at him, then grabbing for him, she was so elated.

"Come 'ere you," He said, ushering her to the settee. Elvis proceeded to lie down and pulled her on top of him. "It's classified babe," He said as she situated herself on top of him. She was still wearing a hospital gown and Elvis did not mind. "This is an interestin fashion," He said plucking at the ties on the gown.

Georgie lifted her head and partially sat up, "You're gonna end up in the parkin lot if anyone comes through that door!"

Elvis grinned at her, "Never 'appen." His eyes were twinkling at her.

"Oh, ya think not?" She said gently mocking him.

"Nah." He said as his fingers began to pull the material aside. Georgie's brows lifted.

"Locked it," Elvis said and then she leaned in, grinning at him, as his planned encounter was beginning to unfold. Slowly he slid his hands onto her back. They were lost then. Nothing else mattered.


	39. Chapter 39 A Matter of Time

**Well...The television version of OG did not end the way most of the devoted fans of the series had hoped.**

 **Sad really. I can only sum up my response in four simple words: Elvis and Georgie Forever.**

 **I will continue their love story in my universe.**

 **There are so many great writers on this site and I hope you all keep your hearts full and dreams alive**

 **for the characters you love.**

 **Chapter 39**

 **"A Matter of Time"**

1210

They had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Georgie's body was draped over Elvis. Their legs were intertwined. Elvis awakened first and discovered Georgie laying on her front with one hand inside his open shirt. The other along her side. Her hair was partially covering her face and he dared not touch it. He looked at his watch and frowned. He was pressing his luck thinking they would never be disturbed and wanted to spare Georgie the embarrassment.

He mustered his stealth capabilities and slowly inched his body from beneath her, but of course the movement eventually roused her and she looked at him sleepily.

"Nooooo!" She cooed.

"Yesssss!" Elvis countered. "The guards will be checkin on us," He said jokingly.

"What?" She said brushing her hair back.

He had to take control here. "It's meal time. They'll be in here shortly."

As Georgie sat up he tied her gown closed and ran his fingers through her hair. "Hi beautiful," He said and kissed her temple. Then he quickly got up to unlock the door, rearranging his clothes as he went. Georgie watched him and let out a breathy laugh. Only Elvis would find a way to covertly make love to her in a hospital room. He opened the door a crack and peeked out. Sure enough the meal cart was being brought down the hall. He just managed to finish buttoning his shirt when there was a knock and they both watched the door open. A young woman was carrying a tray and pushed the door further with her foot. "Mrs. Harte?"

"Yes," Georgie said looking up at Elvis. He was beaming as he pulled the over bed table towards Georgie. She knew what he was thinking. The young woman placed the tray down and wished them both a good day.

"It's been great so far." Elvis said cheekily.

"Thank you. You as well," Georgie said and gave Elvis a look.

"I love the sound of that ya know," He said. "Mrs. Harte."

Georgie considered slapping him out of his silliness. Elvis looked down at her.

"I'm glad ya decided to settle down," He said continuing to tease her.

"Ya just got lucky, that's all." Georgie said giving it back to him.

They loved going back and forth like this.

"Let's see what ya got." He said.

"Well let's see. Some sort of broth. Looks like chicken. Gelatin, apple juice!" She said as she lifted the carton in the air. And a white napkin."

Elvis burst out laughing, "Well I reckon I won't be gettin any left overs."

"You've gotten quite enough today already," Georgie said smugly rearranging her napkin.

He grinned. "Well George. I was fulfilling my husbandly duties," Elvis said now retrieving his phone from the back of the settee. As he brushed past her, Georgie reached out and pulled his face towards her, kissing him tenderly.

"I loved every minute of it." She said.

Elvis kissed her again. "Me too."

She shook the carton of apple juice before she opened it and watched Elvis check his phone. She was dying to know what was going down at 1300.

"Any messages?" She ventured to ask.

"Nah." Was all he said. But she watched him go to the window. What the hell was he interested in out there?

"You're not gonna tell me are ya?" She said prying the carton open.

"Well George. I really can't and ya know that," He said sliding his eyes toward her.

"Not even a crumb?"

"Fuck sake," He whispered.

She smiled, taking a sip of the juice. She knew he would tell her something eventually, if he really could.

"The hospital is now under guard and heavy surveillance." He said tightly.

"And your role?" She knew she was pressing but he was her life.

"I'm undercover now." He said it as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Georgie froze and watched everything he was doing.

"Elvis!" She wiped her mouth and was just about to push the tray away.

"No. Ya need to eat. Please Georgie." He looked out the window again, then at his watch. 1230.

Georgie grabbed her phone and looked at the time. "What's happening at 1300?"

He ignored her.

"Elvis!"

"They're bringin the dogs in. Sweep this place for any explosives or other fuckin shit. Don't worry. There will be undercover protection on this unit. You'll be 'appy to know Blythe is comin."

Elvis' phone pinged. Georgie's eyes were like saucers. It was a text from Spanner. Elvis made short order of the message. Georgie was stirring her broth and almost tipped the cup over wondering what he found out.

Elvis read the text: _"The car is registered to John Martel."_

"Who the fuck is this guy?" Elvis said out loud to himself.

"What guy?" Georgie said setting the spoon down.

Elvis looked at her from under a fringe of dark hair. Georgie did not know about the warehouse mission. They stared at each other for a moment.

"I can't tell ya." Was all Elvis said and went back to sending Spanner a response.

Georgie stuck her tongue out at him and took a sip of broth, making a sour face. She would much rather have her mum's homemade chicken soup. Elvis went back to the window. That did it. Georgie stood up and went to look out as well but Elvis stepped away.

"What is so damn important out there?" She said leaning on the settee to get a better look.

"Need to know basis." Elvis said shrugging his shoulder and looking down at the food tray.

Georgie squinted at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Elvis gave her a withering look. "A temper tantrum is not gonna move ya outta 'ere any faster George."

"Oh piss off!" She huffed.

"I'm serious!" He countered.

"Who are ya now, my mum?"

"Nah. I'm your husband. Earlier ya were belly achin about me slackin." His words were amusing but she knew he was dead serious. She exhaled a forced breath and looked at him with contrite eyes.

"You're right. I'm sorry." She said running a hand through her hair. Elvis went to her and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Listen in. You've been through a lot. I should 'ave just let ya be this mornin." He said.

She shook her head. "No. No. You being here is exactly what I needed Elvis. I'm sorry. I know I seem like a bitch but I'm just so worried and I'm sick of this cloak and dagger shit."

Elvis looked sympathetic. "I wish it could be different, but we're climbin a hurdle 'ere. One thing I can tell ya is that Gaani was dealt a severe blow and it's just a matter of time before he reacts. This is about more than just releasin fighters George. Now that Da Chand has surfaced we 'ave to figure out what part he's playin."

"Do you think they're connected?" She asked looking up at him.

"We did discover a connection." Elvis said haltingly. Georgie's eyes were searching his. She knew he would not budge on anything else.

There was a knock at the door and they both looked over as a nurse and physician began to walk into the room. Elvis looked at his watch. 1250.

"I am Doctor Spence," the man said directing his attention to Elvis with an outstretched hand.

Elvis obliged the handshake, "Doctor. Elvis Harte."

Spence looked at the food tray then at Georgie. "I'm still working on that." She said moving to sit down again and shooting an eye towards Elvis. He was as stone.

"We need to make certain you are tolerating the liquids Georgie so we can advance your diet accordingly" Spence said as he pulled a stethoscope out of his lab coat pocket. "For now I would like you in the bed to examine you please."

Georgie stood up and headed towards the bed as the two clinicians followed her. Elvis turned and looked out the window. The time was 1257.


	40. Chapter 40 Thirteen Hundred Hours

**Thank you readers and reviewers xx**

 **I truly appreciate your interest and support.**

 **It is a tense time for them all...**

 **Chapter 40**

 **"Thirteen Hundred Hours"**

1258

"Yes Doctor I am feeling better. Just fatigued."

"Abdominal pain?" he asked pressing on Georgie's belly.

"No."

"Appetite?"

"Well, it is coming back but the _menu is_ …." She joked.

"Right. When you convince me you are stable at this phase then we can advance you. Otherwise you are doing quite well." The doctor stepped back and smiled at her.

"Thank you so much," Georgie said as she watched him and the nurse walk out of the room nodding to Elvis as they left.

She looked over and noticed Elvis' posture stiffen as he was stood at the window. She knew he took in everything the doctor said. He did not want to interfere but was definitely aware. His eyes keenly locked on whatever it was out there that captured his interest. In the short time that passed he had set up his military comms and attached his earpiece. She could not hear what he was saying into the mic. She wanted to run over to him but knew he was active now. Husband or not, he belonged to the army at the moment. At least he was not in a vulnerable position.

She looked down and realized how tightly she was gripping the bed sheet.

The hospital security system had video surveillance of the car park. From Georgie's room Elvis had an excellent vantage point. After he alerted Whitehall of his discovery this morning they sent specialists in to obtain any and all information about the hospital. Surveillance video had revealed that the gray car Da Chand had gotten into stopped at a white box-like lorry that was stationary in the car park before picking him up at the hospital entrance. It did not appear that anyone was seated in the cabin area. Elvis observed a male walking down the car park lane next to the lorry. In line with him was a white German Shepherd wearing a brightly colored vest. To the general public it would appear that the man was bringing his therapy dog to the hospital for a visit. He allowed the dog to sniff and investigate his surroundings as they went along. Nearing the lorry, the dog became particularly interested in a scent. Elvis could tell by the animal's body language that he was on to something. He half-smiled at the sight of the four footed soldier, recalling the time he spent with Pyro while recuperating in Hereford.

"What else did you pack inside your jacket?" Georgie asked, drying her sweaty palms with the sheet.

"Not as much as I would 'ave liked." He answered.

He was with her but he was not. Georgie got out of the bed and picked up the gelatin, shoving the spoon into the dish, breaking up the chunks into smaller pieces. It was just about how she felt at the moment. Elvis noticed her movements.

"Good report then?" He asked looking at her sideways.

"Yeah. Hopefully I can bust out of here soon." She took a spoonful of gelatin.

"How is it?" He asked looking through the binoculars again.

"It's gelatin. What do ya reckon?"

"I reckon it's a start." And he looked at her.

Her eyes flared, and then rolled at him. She was just waiting for him to say, _"Get over it."_

She was about to open her mouth with a retort when she realized she was acting like a petulant child and thought better of it. There was a knock at the door and they both looked up as the door opened and a woman dressed in blue scrubs entered with an armload of linens and towels. Elvis smiled. Georgie froze and stared at her.

"Captain," The woman respectfully addressed Elvis.

"Relax. Good to see ya." He said and looked at Georgie.

" _Sgt. Blythe_ ," Georgie managed to get out as she glanced back towards Elvis.

"Affirmative Corporal," Blythe acknowledged. Then she proceeded to unwrap the delivery, handing Elvis a pair of binoculars.

"Thanks." He said and proceeded to study the car park with greater clarity.

Georgie knew they were down to business now. 1310 on her cell phone. She sat down and devoured the gelatin and drained the apple juice. She really did not want to miss out on the impending action.

"How are ya?" Blythe asked, moving closer to Georgie.

"I'm getting there. Thank you." Georgie said.

"Thank God. I'll be on this unit now. There is another patient from the clinic who had been exposed." Blythe said continuing to undo her wrappings.

"So was Da Chand checking up on us?" Georgie asked. She glanced back towards Elvis but he was too focused on his surveillance.

"It appears so." Blythe said.

"Copy that." The two women heard and looked over at Elvis. "Zero alpha to K-9 Bravo. Gray vehicle approaching. Repeat. Incoming. Over." Elvis said. over comms.

"K-9 Bravo to Zero Alpha. Acknowledge. Pulling back. Over."


	41. Chapter 41 Please Come Back To Me

**Thank you readers and reviewers**

 **for following along...x**

 **Chapter 41**

 **"Please Come Back To Me"**

1350

Georgie and Toni Blythe looked at each other. Toni was sympathetic. She knew Georgie was still recovering and this stress was making it even more difficult. It will be better when Elvis leaves, or perhaps not. She knew they were deeply in love with each other. She knew it was difficult for Elvis absolutely having to maintain his position, yet worry about his wife as well. On the surface he seemed hardened and about business, but he was aware of what Georgie was going through. No question.

Lt. Jones had receded with Pyro between two parked cars as the gray vehicle stopped alongside the lorry. Da Chand exited and as the car pulled away he moved to the rear of the lorry. He looked around and then unlocked the back door, swinging it open. Jones had a brief opportunity to snap some photos before Da Chand climbed in and closed the door.

Elvis called Da Chand's actions in as well as reporting that the gray vehicle left the car park. Georgie and Blythe could not help but overhear his statements. The thought of Da Chand being this close heightened Georgie's senses. She touched Blythe's arm. "You said there as another ricin victim on this unit. Was it a new exposure?"

"No. She was with you at the clinic. Name is Darby," Blythe informed her.

"Yeah. O.K. Is she alright then?" Georgie went on to ask.

"Far as I know. Mind, I'm not medical," Blythe said and looked up at Elvis.

" _Fuck!_ "Ere we go." Elvis said, and then engaged his mic, "Zero alpha to command over."

"Command acknowledge over."

"Target exiting vehicle and headin towards hospital wearin a white lab coat. It appears he has the full costume, ID, etc. Over."

Georgie instantly stood up and Blythe moved with her.

"What's he _doin here_?" Georgie said.

"Relax George." Elvis said as he continued monitoring Da Chand's advancement.

Georgie threw her hands in the air. " _Relax_! He says!"

"That's right corporal," Blythe said. "Everything is under control."

Georgie felt a wave of panic begin to surface and forced it down.

"Zero alpha. Acknowledge...….. Over." Elvis was stood intently listening and intently watching out the window. Georgie was chewing her lower lip and if she bit down any harder was certain she would draw blood.

Elvis turned towards the two women and placed the binoculars behind the settee. He nodded at Blythe, who then moved away from Georgie and left the room. Georgie watched it all. She knew a plan was unfolding and she equally knew that Elvis would soon be leaving her. There was no way he would be able to stay with her any longer. He had his orders.

Elvis went to Georgie, "Come 'ere," he said reaching out to her. She leaned into his chest and clutched his shirt with her hands. He pulled her as close as he possibly could to him, burying his face in her hair. "I love ya babe," he said tenderly.

"Love you too," she pushed deeper against him.

Elvis stroked her hair. "I need ya to be strong," He said, running a hand up and down her back.

"I need you to be alive!" She responded, her voice shaking.

That cut Elvis to the quick. He always wanted to go on a mission with no regrets. His philosophy was to live life fully, properly, and her being worried about his survival was like a regret to him and he wanted no more regrets with Georgie. In true Elvis fashion he said, " I 'ave every intention of returnin to ya George and bein the pain in the arse you know and love." That gave her pause and a breath of fresh air, as she smiled into his chest then looked up at him. They gazed at each other, a wealth of emotions exchanged in that moment. Georgie inched her hands up and gathered his shirt collar in her fists.

" _Please be careful_!" She said tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks.

"I will," He promised.

Her hands moved up further and she cupped his face in her hands, rubbing the rough dark stubble, and then stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. "Don't forget about our babies!"

Elvis stood there just looking at her. His emotions internally were colliding. She was still recovering. Her reserves were spent. The PTSD all but resurfacing.

"Georgieee. I _won't_ forget," He said softly, now rubbing her cheek and wiping a tear away. He leaned his head down to kiss her and she drew strength from him. His phone began to vibrate in his back pocket. Georgie reached her hand behind him and pulled it out. She resigned herself to the fact that she would simply have to trust him now.

Elvis looked at her holding the phone and then at her face. She looked into his eyes and handed it to him. Elvis smiled at her tenderly and then answered the caller. It was Spanner.

"Yeah….. Right…. Listen in then, Da Chand is in house tryin to pass himself off as a doctor or somethin. I'm on my way down now. Get your comms live _ASAP_! Out!" He ended the call and shoved the phone back into his pocket. He kissed Georgie again then reached down to pick up his jacket. "I'm gonna head in there first," he said indicating the bathroom. Georgie grinned and reached for tissues, then looked out the window. She was exhausted and moved to sit down on the bed.

She thought she heard someone at the door, but it did not exactly sound like a knock. She stared at the door and then shook her head. She could hear Elvis running water then nothing. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the door open and a shadow from the hallway. Her eyes darted to the bathroom, then back to the door as it opened further. A man walked in wearing dark trousers and a white lab coat. His appearance was not clean cut and she was accustomed to physicians introducing themselves as they approached. This individual was scanning the room.

"Who _are you_?" George asked guardedly.

The man turned towards her and she froze. "Why I am Doctor Martel."

Elvis heard the exchange as he did not have the door completely closed. His ears became the size of a rabbits. He almost went through the wall. Covertly he managed to engage his comms,

"Zero alpha to team. Eyes on target. Repeat. Eyes on target."

"Where are ya boss?" came Spanner's voice in Elvis' earpiece.

"In Georgie's room. _Move!"_

"Are you certain you are in the correct room?" Georgie asked trying to maintain her composure.


	42. Chapter 42 Contact

**Thank you readers and reviewers!**

 **Hope you enjoy! X**

 **Chapter 42**

 **"Contact"**

1357

"Let's go boys!" Spanner barked. They had all heard Elvis' dispatch and were ready for action. Spanner commandeered one of the lifts. Local law enforcement along with hospital security took over the other cars. Jackson and Spunks burst through the door into the stairwell and advanced accordingly. They had to make certain Da Chand did not attempt escape via the emergency exit. Law enforcement positioned themselves at all of the entries and exits to the facility. Blythe had heard Elvis' dispatch as well. She positioned herself outside of Georgie's room. As expected, Da Chand had closed the door and only upon the order of her captain would she breach the entry. She knew the Special Forces team was on their way. In the interim, Lt. Jones had uploaded his pictures to the MOD and Pyro's ground posture at the lorry confirmed explosives were indeed inside of the vehicle.

Snipers were positioned on the rooftops of the hospital and adjacent buildings with eyes on the car park. The bomb containment unit was on standby. Lt. Jones had since taken Pyro into the hospital and began a rundown of various departments along with the other team of K-9 handlers.

It was unknown whether Da Chand was armed because somehow he was able to clear security, which begged to question if he was wearing some type of explosive material.

Spanner made it to Georgie's floor and locked the lift door open. A security guard quickly assumed watch of the car. Just then Jackson and Spunks were exiting the stairwell which they deemed cleared and was now under guard as well. The hospital staff were startled, but security and administration worked with them to remain calm and carry on with their routines for now.

Spanner approached Blythe, "Did ya see anythin then?"

"No! The bastard is slippier than grease!" she said. He looked at his watch and then adjusted his ear piece.

"As I have said _madam_ , I am here to examine you."

"For what purpose? I've already seen my doctor today," Georgie said.

Da Chand's eyes narrowed and he began to approach Georgie. Elvis flushed the commode. "Standby," he said into his comms. He was aware his team was in position. The sound from the bathroom halted Da Chand's advancement. Elvis opened the door and had his jacket draped over one arm. Da Chand stiffened. He had something in his hand and quickly shoved it back into his lab coat pocket.

"What's this then?" Elvis asked with an exaggerated tone, walking towards Da Chand.

"Love, this doctor wants to take me for testing," Georgie said.

"I am Doctor Martel," Da Chand said feigning diplomacy and extending a hand towards Elvis.

" _Of course_ you are," Elvis said smirking.

"And you are?" Da Chand challenged, withdrawing his hand as Elvis was obviously not biting.

"Her husband. That enough for ya mate? She doesn't know ya and that's not settin well with me." Elvis said glaring at Da Chand.

His nemesis laughed, "You are over reacting I can assure you."

"You sure about that?" Elvis said, slowly moving even closer to Da Chand.

"I _resent_ your attitude sir," Da Chand said, appearing disgruntled.

"Then _leave_ ," Elvis said, continuing to move towards his target.

Georgie watched it all unfold in front of her. If Elvis steps in front of another bullet she will personally kick his arse to the moon and back. Her heart was thudding against her ribcage.

"Who do you think you are?" Da Chand spat out.

"Your worst nightmare," Elvis said menacingly.

" _Fuck you!"_ Da Chand said attempting to pull something out of his pocket. Too late.

Elvis swiftly brought his pistol out from under his jacket, as he tossed it aside, and pressed the end of the barrel against Da Chand's forehead. Georgie closed her eyes. _"Fuck_ " she whispered.

" _Now,"_ Elvis said, "Take your _fuckin hands_ out of those pockets… slowly.. and keep them where I can see them. You get as far away from her as possible. _You sync that_?" Da Chand squinted so hard he almost lost his vision. As he began to back up, Elvis moved with him, continuing to press the pistol barrel into Da Chand's forehead. His eyes never left his target as he engaged his comms. "Zero alpha. Contact. Over."

"Copy that. Over," came Spanner's voice over comms.

"Breach"

The door swung open and the team quickly rushed into the room surrounding Da Chand in a circle. With Jackson's MP5 directed at the target's head, Elvis lowered his pistol. "Now, _Doctor Martel_. Empty your pockets. If ya think about plannin something else. Think better of it."

Da Chand eyed Elvis with malice. That was like throwing water on granite. It did nothing and had no effect. He ultimately did as he was told. He began to empty his trouser pockets, but not the lab coat. "See any type of detonator?" Elvis directed at Spanner.

"Nah boss, but I'd be wary of the white coat." Spanner said giving Da Chand the once over.

Elvis smirked. "Zero alpha to command, over."

"Command acknowledge. Over"

"Request K-9 support 5049 ASAP over."

"Command copy. Sending K-9 support over."

"Zero alpha copy. Out."

Blythe moved to Georgie, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah. I'm good," Georgie said smoothing her hair back and not taking her focus away from the scene in front of her. Blythe stood up and maintained her position next to Georgie.

"K-9 Bravo to Zero Alpha, approaching, over."

"Zero alpha to K-9 Bravo acknowledge. Commence entry. Over." Elvis said and his eyes never left Da Chand.

Lt. Jones and Pyro entered the room. Da Chand took one look at the dog and blanched. Elvis studied the bastard's reaction. "Clear the room," he said. Blythe immediately moved to Georgie and pulled her from the bed. Georgie attempted to resist and then realized those were Elvis' orders.

"Zero alpha to command. Over."

"Command acknowledges over."

"Commence evacuation. Over."

Those were the last words Georgie heard as she was accompanied out of the room.


	43. Chapter 43 We Stopped You

**Thank you readers and kind reviewers!**

 **Thank you for following along x**

 **Chapter 43**

 **"We Stopped You"**

1435

As Georgie walked down the hall with Blythe she actually felt like she was floating. Everything and everyone she passed appeared to be surreal. Blythe was saying something to her but it sounded like a slow motion effect. All she could really hear inside of her head was Elvis' voice: _"We do our duty Georgie. We serve our country well."_

She pressed her eyes shut and her heart felt like it was pounding out of her chest. Forms and shapes were running past her. She felt someone put their arm around her. Actually Blythe had grabbed a blanket off of a cart and placed it around Georgie's shoulders as she was only wearing the hospital gown and slippers. Georgie thought she was being guided somewhere and did not care. There were so many near misses with Elvis. If she lost him her life would surely be shattered. He was the love of her life.

She knew he would do anything to save her, his team, and every person in this hospital.

" _Who Dares Wins!"_ He had told her. At the moment she wished he did not dare so much.

She found herself being whisked down a stairwell. She almost stumbled as she rounded a flight and attempted to look back up at the fifth floor. Blythe held her steady and encouraged her forward. _"What's happening?"_ Georgie thought, _"Dear God, please keep him safe!"_ She prayed, and the panic was all but consuming her.

Elvis nodded his head and Lt. Jones moved forward and then released Pyro. The white shepherd approached DaChand confidently, yet cautiously. Elvis had called in the bomb containment units and they were en route to the floor. At least Pyro would help to determine that DaChand was indeed a live bomb threat.

DaChand was sweating profusely. They had plastic cuffed his hands behind his back so he could not engage any type of detonator. Elvis watched him intently. DaChand did not appear to have the bollocks to blow himself up. He was rattled, like Abu was, but that did not mean he was not a threat. Pyro circled DaChand twice, and then laid down indicating he detected explosive materials.

"Well, well, well," Elvis said. "Just what were ya planning to do in this room?" Elvis moved to the table where DaChand's pocket items had been placed. Keys, cell phone, small tablet and a pen. Elvis remembered DaChand had tried to pull something out of the lab coat pocket but failed when Elvis planted the end of his pistol barrel on his forehead.

"The coat's armed. Detonator's in the pocket innit?" Elvis said, casually picking through the discarded items.

"You think I am stupid enough to talk to you?" Da Chand said defiantly.

Elvis cocked his head, "I think you're stupid enough to be a mole and rig yourself with explosives," He said, slowly looking up at him.

"You have accomplished _nothing_!" DaChand spat out.

Elvis smirked at him, "We _stopped_ you," He said as he picked up the pen and examined it.

It was a click pen. "Ya don't strike me as the Bond type." He went on to say and placed the pen aside. Spanner grinned.

"EOD unit to zero alpha. Over"

"Zero alpha acknowledges. Over"

"Approaching. Over."

"Zero alpha copy. Waiting out. Over."

"EOD copy. Over."

"We 'ave company boys, " Elvis said as the EOD unit entered the room along with the Metro Anti-Terrorist Unit. DaChand shifted on his feet. The Explosive Ordinance team extended wands towards DaChand as the Metro team deposited his discarded items into blast proof containers. Elvis spoke briefly to the unit's commander then gave the sign to his team to exit. The specialists confirmed DaChand was wearing explosives and expertly ushered him from the room. The entire hospital floor had been evacuated and they easily made their way to the lift.

Georgie and Blythe took the final flight of stairs and entered the hospital lobby. It was practically empty except for military and law enforcement personnel. Georgie paused looking around and then Blythe tugged her towards the main entrance. There was a black SUV waiting for them. She saw SFCT clad men entering the lobby and her fear incited further. Elvis was in civvies. She shakily climbed inside the back seat of the vehicle and quickly spun around and looked out of the back window when she caught sight of someone in jeans and a black jacket walking out of the hospital. _It was him! It was Elvis!_ She knew he would not be able to see her through the dark tinted glass but he turned and stared at the back of the SUV. Did he know she was in there? She watched him continuing to stare as the vehicle began to pull away. He put his fingers to his lips and then she knew.


	44. Chapter 44 Critical Briefing

**Thank you dear readers and reviewers x**

 **... what will happen next?**

 **Chapter 44**

 **Critical Briefing**

1500

Georgie turned around and settled herself in as the SUV sped through the nearly vacant car park. Eventually she lost sight of Elvis but was grateful that she knew he was alright. Blythe watched her. She was relieved as well. She was worried about Spanner. She squeezed Georgie's hand, "They're good at what that do," She said. "Here," and handed Georgie her cell phone. "Grabbed it on the way out."

Georgie smiled. "Thank you!" She had her head down, staring at the phone, and then looked at Blythe, "I know he's the best, but I'll never stop worryin about him."

"I know." And with that said, Blythe squeezed her had again and then let go as she stared out the window, losing herself in her own set of worries.

A second black SUV arrived at the hospital entrance. Elvis and his team huddled together waiting to get inside. Once the vehicle stopped they pulled the doors open and were soon en route to Whitehall.

"Zero alpha to command. Over."

"Command acknowledge zero alpha. Over"

"En route. Over."

"Copy that zero alpha. Briefing in 30. Over."

"Zero alpha copy. Out."

Elvis turned around in his seat. "Good work fellas! As ya 'eard. Briefin in 30."

"Copy boss," the three said practically in unison and then leaned back to relax. They would be able to enjoy just a small respite of peace.

Elvis on the other hand could not relax. He looked at his watch: 1520. Georgie should be there by now. His mental gears were grinding. He pressed his lips together and frowned _. "What was that fucker doin in Georgie's room?"_ He wondered. He looked out the window and stared at nothing as he tried to piece together possibilities in his mind. He hoped Georgie had seen his gesture because he did not know when he would be able to make contact with her.

The Metro Counter- Terrorism Unit dismantled the lorry DaChand had been using as a launching station. They neutralized all explosives and placed that section of the car park under quarantine. They had discovered an IED in a supply area in the basement of the hospital but that was easily contained. Otherwise the facility was clear of any other threat.

Georgie was so caught up in the escape that she suddenly realized she had no idea where she was going. She was just about to open her mouth and say something to Blythe when she saw that they turned onto Whitehall and the MOD building was in sight.

"What's goin on?" She finally asked.

Blythe gave her a side glance, keeping herself vigilant. "They wanted you brought here."

"To Whitehall?" Georgie asked surprised and eyes wide.

"Yes." Blythe answered simply.

"Who?" Georgie pressed on now shifting her posture and looking all around.

"Corporal. Relax. The Brig. ordered you here."

"To the MOD? I thought I would be taken to another hospital."

"They want you under close protection. The rest is classified." Blythe looked at her hard indicating the conversation was over.

Georgie blinked furiously, trying to imagine what this was all about. Surely she was not anticipated to be released from medical care as yet. Did Elvis know about this? As her mind was reeling the SUV turned into a driveway and she could see a metal door lifting. Her eyes were wide and she moved closer to the window to look out. In no time the vehicle was inside and the door was closing. Georgie's hands were sweating and she wiped them on the blanket.

Blythe took pity on her, "It's OK Georgie. You'll be safe here."

That was not exactly what Georgie wanted to hear. _What the hell did that mean?_ Once the SUV stopped Blythe quickly opened the door and got out, turning around to help Georgie get out. It was obvious all of the activity was taking its toll and Blythe called for a wheelchair.

"That's not necessary." Georgie said wrapping the blanket around her shoulders.

"It's an order," Blythe said and waved to the civilian worker who was manning the wheelchair.

Georgie obliged and sat down. The attendant quickly covered her modestly with the blanket then began to push her along in step with Blythe as they headed towards the lift. Georgie watched as the lift door opened and she was turned around, taken backward into the lift. Her face was impassive as she stared out into the hall and watched as the two halves of the door came together.

Once the SUV stopped inside of the MOD, Elvis flung his door open and swung himself out, jumping off of the running board. He looked at his watch: 1540. "Ten minutes fellas! Let's move!" His stride was commanding and his countenance focused. The four men said very little to each other. They knew this briefing was critical. There had been developments. Classified developments and they were being summoned to thwart the next wave of terror.


	45. Chapter 45 Turning Point

**Thank you readers!**

 **Thank you dear reviewers!**

 **Hope you enjoy! x**

 **Chapter 45**

 **Turning Point**

1550

The briefing room was abuzz with conversation as Elvis and his team swiftly entered. Elvis had been handed a folder on the way in and got to task straightaway opening it and scanning the contents. To him it was not a time of idle chatter. He wanted his mission.

"Attention!" All present fell into formation as Baxter entered.

"Relax. Gentlemen we have received a video from Gaani. This will not be released for public viewing."

Elvis eyed Baxter trying to extract any emotional reaction that would indicate what was about to be disclosed. He knew it was inevitable that the bastard would make an appearance and be showing his teeth from inside of his rat hole. Elvis was stood with arms crossed in front of his chest, folder tucked in between. His stance as relaxed, but menacing.

The room darkened as the media player lit up. They saw the familiar banner back drop with Gaani seated. A dour expression planted on his face. Just before he began to speak, the sound of someone coughing off camera could be heard.

" _We have received reinforcements. Our numbers have increased. We have our fighters._

 _Y _ou have nothing we need, but everything that we want."__

 _ _The cough could be heard again, only this time it was for a prolonged period.__

" _What price?"_ And with that final statement the video ended. There was however, another sound in the background just before the screen went black.

Spanner caught Elvis' attention with a questioning flare of his brows. Elvis' eyes narrowed. _"What the hell was that sound at the end?"_

General Reardon stood up. "What is he talking about? They _have_ their fighters? There were no negotiations, no release of prisoners."

"That is correct." Baxter said "Perhaps he realizes that his desire for their release will not be forthcoming." He waved a hand and the room was illuminated again. "There is more. Intel has obtained footage from the Kenyan forces of pirate activity off of the coast of Somalia. There appears to have been a shipment of arms to Gaani's cell less than two weeks ago."

Elvis' brows creased. The weapons cache? DaChand?

"The lorry in the hospital car park contained photographs of several locations in London. Of immediate concern is that there are photos of the medical clinic following the bombing. Elvis felt the eyes of his team directed towards him. He knew about this and why Georgie had been spirited out of the hospital.

"DaChand attempted to make contact with the individuals involved in the ricin poisoning, both civilian and military. Witnesses at the hospital have provided credible statements to this fact and were personally involved with his inquiries. All but two of the victims had already been discharged home. One is still in intensive care, the other a medic with the MSU has been brought under close protection here at Whitehall."

"What were his inquiries?" Colonel Wirth asked.

"Condition. Status. Treatment. Planned length of stay." Baxter answered.

From the back of the room Elvis could be heard, "Permission to speak sir."

"Go on."

"Was DaChand provided this information?" Elvis asked.

"Not completely. He was of course posing as a physician and did make minor head way."

"Not completely sir, but does he know who the victims are?" Elvis asked.

"Unfortunately the news media provided some of that detail." Baxter said tossing his folder on the table with frustration.

"Are the civilians under close protection as well?" Elvis continued.

"Affirmative." Baxter said nodding his head an eyeing Elvis. "Corporal Harte was brought here due to the possibility that Gaani may have recognized her from the photographs."

Elvis felt as though his nerves would jump out of his skin. "Did DaChand approach any of the other victims?" He asked tightly.

"Negative. He could not gain access to the intensive care unit and the other two, as said, had already been released from hospital."

Elvis had a wealth of further question but did not want to carry on in this forum.

"For now gentlemen, you are dismissed. I will reconvene with my advisors shortly." The attendees began to gather their items and file out of the room. Baxter approached Elvis. "A word Captain Harte." Elvis had just turned to walk out with his team when he stopped and slowly turned back around facing Baxter. Spanner, Spunky and Jackson nodded at their boss and left the room.

"Yes sir." Elvis said as Baxter gestured for him to sit down.

Baxter seated himself and exhaled deeply. "Elvis I know this cannot be easy for you."

Elvis displayed no emotion but provided his Brig with his utmost attention. "I am well aware that there is a bit of a history here." Baxter said.

"History sir?" Elvis asked, thinking perhaps he knew where this conversation was heading.

"Corporal Harte has had first hand exposure to Gaani when she was taken captive in Kenya."

"Yes sir." Elvis acknowledged, one hand picking at a seam on his trouser beneath the table.

"I feel almost compelled to pull you from any mission directed at Gaani." Baxter said, intently watching Elvis.

"I am a professional sir." Elvis said, hoping he would not be pulled.

"Indeed. Your skills are unmatched. But the corporal is your wife and it has been suggested to me that this fact poses a conflict of interest." Baxter tapped his pen on the table. Elvis blinked a few times trying to hold back his desire for an argument. "The after action report was reviewed following the extraction of Lance Corporal Lane from Gaani's compound." Baxter said as he placed a folder on the table. Elvis' eyes tracked his movements.

"Yes sir. There was an extensive debriefing following the rescue." Elvis said. He was resolute in upholding his decision to move forward and extract Georgie. If he had not, she would be dead.

Baxter stared at Elvis hard. "The correct decision was made at the time Captain, and as we know, you two were not married at that time." Elvis maintained a poker face. "As we gather more information related to this recent video and arms shipment I will consider what role if any you will play with Gaani."

"Yes sir." Elvis said simply.

"In the meantime I need you to look into something for me." Baxter leaned over a chair and reached for two folders inside of his brief case and then slid one over to Elvis. "There were notations found inside of the lorry written in Pashto."

Elvis was intrigued he opened the folder and found copies of what Baxter was referring to. He picked up one, then the other. "These are dispatches," Elvis said as he continued to read over them.

Baxter nodded. "Do you recognize the name on the second page?"

Elvis looked the paper over and found what his Brig was referring to, _"Jahan Mukhtar."_

He said the name over and over in his mind. In the course of missions in the Afghan region he came across the name Mukhtar only once when he was working undercover along the Pakistani border. "Jahan Mukhtar." He said out loud. "These are orders from this guy." Elvis said to Baxter. "Do we have any intel on him?"

"Not that name specifically. But Elvis, any thoughts?"

"The only time I recall the name Mukhtar was in association with Omar following the murders of the UN forces." Elvis said. "But Jahan? That is not familiar to me." He sat back and pinched the bridge of his nose. He repeated the name over and over in his mind again then smirked at Baxter. "It almost sounds like "John Martel."

…..

Elvis was dismissed with the certainty he would be brought back in for a classified briefing in the morning. He needed to get downstairs to his team and get his kit in order for whichever way his orders would evolve. In the meantime he would tap into the data base and review any details from his team's undercover mission last year. He took the stairs. He needed to move and expel the pent up energy his conversation with Baxter elicited. At first he briskly glided down the stairs, his feet barely touching the steps. Then, as his thoughts became deeper, his pace slowed and all he could think about was Georgie. " _You were not married at the time_." Baxter's voice was echoing inside of his head. Elvis stopped on a landing and gripped the guard rail, looking over and down the seemingly endless stairwell to the ground floor. It threw his mind back to Afghanistan. The images of the UN forces, Omar, and the stolen weapons rushing past him. It was surreal, and at the end he saw Georgie. Their reconciliation, the joy and bliss they had shared and her lifting her hand showing him she accepted his proposal the following morning.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and stared at Georgie's image on his wallpaper. He remembered decompression with Georgie on Cypress before they got back to the UK. Elvis could only stay briefly but neither of them would ever forget the night they spent on a moonlit beach. Skin glistening in the natural light following their love making, snuggled close together on the army issue blankets. Touching each other and reveling in the wonder that they were one again.

Elvis looked up, cleared his throat and then rang Georgie.


	46. Chapter 46 These Two

**Thank you to everyone following along.**

 **You know you are an inspiration to me. x**

 **Chapter 46**

 **These Two**

1700

Elvis leaned against the railing on his forearms watching his outgoing call attempting to connect. He ran a hand through his hair and was just about to start tapping his foot when….

"Elvis!?"

He stood up straight, "Georgieeee!" He answered immediately.

"Oh my God Elvis! Where are ya?" Georgie pleaded.

"Not far. I promise," He turned around and leaned his back against the rail, smiling,

"Whitehall babe!"

"Position exactly Captain?" Georgie quipped. She was so relieved to be talking to him.

Elvis looked around. "Ah, some umpteenth stair well, on my way down to rendezvous with the lads for a quick update. What's your position corporal?" He grinned.

"Well, Captain Maps and Coordinates, I am being contained inside a series of rooms labeled M-412."

"I'll find ya." He said happily. "How are ya?"

"I'm fine Elvis. Yeah. But what the _fuck is goin on_? And don't even say I can't tell ya!" She warned.

Elvis laughed. "OK…but I can't tell ya everythin…babe!...Georgie!..." Elvis was trying to interject between Georgie blustering on the other end. " _Listen..to ..me!_ I"ll talk to ya about it when I see ya. Just try….." He looked up at the ceiling and grimaced. " _Please!_ Try to relax, OK? I'm bein sincere 'ere!" Elvis spun around on the landing, looking around and trying to keep his voice down.

"Elvis! So help me _I will walk out of here_!" Georgie said defiantly.

"Not unattended ya won't. _Now stop it_!" He hissed into the phone.

"Yeah! I'll stop it!"

" _Look_! I know this has all come about rather unexpectedly." He could hear Georgie sarcastically laughing back at him and he clenched his jaw. "But try to focus on somethin pleasant!"

"Pleasant? What? Sunshine and rainbows?! _Bullshit!_!" She threw at him.

"Nah. A moonlit beach on Cypress." He said taking her off guard.

" _What?!"_ Where did that come from?"

"That's what I was thinkin about before I rang ya." Elvis said with a twinge of sadness in his voice.

There was silence on the other end.

"'Ello?...George?" Elvis looked at his phone thinking perhaps they had been disconnected. When he placed it back to his ear he could hear Georgie crying softly. "Georgieeee!" He started to run down the stairs. "Oi! I'm sorry!"

"No…I'm sorry Elvis. Ya didn't deserve that."

"I'm on my way down. I'll be there as soon as I possibly can."

"I'm sorry….I'm _messed_ up." She said wearily.

Elvis squeezed his eyes shut and cleared another flight. "Steady on….I'm on my way."

He ended the call and burst through the exit door onto the fourth floor. As he paced down the long hallway he rang Spanner.

"Boss!"

"Listen in, I'm detained. For now I need ya to start thinkin about the undercover mission last year on the border."

"Roger Boss. Reckon DeChand is complicatin matters." Spanner said.

"Shits hitten the fan fellas!"

He quickened his pace and rounded a corner continuing towards M-412. PTSD had a way of rearing its ugly head.

…..

Georgie pressed her phone against her forehead and then forced herself back in the recliner so as to elevate the knee-gatch. She allowed herself to settle in and stared up at the ceiling momentarily, then closed her eyes. She began to take slow, deep breaths in and out, each time allowing a prolonged exhalation in an effort to force the anxiety from her body. Eventually in her mind she began to visualize that beach on Cypress where she and Elvis stole away from everyone else and became lost in their idyllic rendezvous.

 _She could feel the sea breeze whispering against her skin. She was lying on her back and Elvis was next to her on his side, head propped on an arm as he stroked her with his fingertips, his touch so gentle and light. They had just finished sharing their love and the night had only begun. Elvis' olive complexion was striking in the moonlight, he was so gorgeous, and when he smiled at her, Georgie fell in love with him all over again….._

There was a rap-a-tap-tap knock at the door and Georgie's head shot up. She blinked furiously to refresh her mind. "Come in," She said, clearing her throat as she sat the recliner upright. She watched as the door opened and Elvis walked in. The sight of him unleashed a flood gate of emotions. Georgie reached for him as she stood. Elvis rushed to her and lifted her higher. She drew her legs up and around his waist hugging him as tightly as possible as he spun them around, his head buried in the crook of her neck.

"You found me!" She said resting her head against his shoulder.

"Always will." He said kissing her neck, then jaw, then mouth.

She slowly slid her legs down and stood on tip toes, hands clasped around his neck. Their kiss became slower and heartfelt. It was absolutely endearing and they both felt detached from the rest of the world. When they finally broke for a much needed breath they looked at each other and laughed.

"Feel better?" Elvis asked smiling at her.

"Never better," Georgie said grinning up at him, but he could see she was struggling, her eyes gave her away.

"Seriously George. Come 'ere," He took her hand and led her to a sofa and sat them both down. "I need to know how you're _really_ feelin." They were turned towards each other, knees touching. Elvis was cradling her hand in both of his looking at her with genuine concern.

Georgie lowered her head. She hated feeling weak and vulnerable. But this was Elvis. He would never judge her. "Talk to me," He said softly. He did not want to force anything but hoped she would begin to let go. Georgie's breath stuttered a bit as she was trying to maintain her composure. It was ridiculous of course. She needed to heal, not continue to suppress the inevitable.

Her eyes looked up at him. They were tired and pleading. His heart sank to an unknown depth. "What can I do?" He asked, fondling her hand. Georgie's focus trailed off. She looked down at her hand held so lovingly in his. She loved his hands. She took her other hand and placed it over top of his and squeezed.

"I'm unravelling." She said as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Elvis pulled her to him and she buried herself against his chest as he tenderly enveloped her and rested his head atop hers.

"It's OK Georgie. I'll 'elp wrap ya back up again." He said gently.

She cried then, unabashedly letting the dam erupt. She trembled and groaned and he never let go. She felt like she was being washed out to sea by a ginormous wave and Elvis was steadfast cradling her against the storm. The flashbacks were punching at her. Each vision felt like a blow. She purged her memories to him. _Gaani standing there laughing as she was being abused. Abu's stench filling her nostrils. Watching Kicki dying. Elvis in the helicopter…._ She clung to him even harder now. He was the light at the end of her nightmare then and he still is. "Oh Elvis…." She finally wimpered.

"I'm 'ere. You're safe. It's all over." He said soothingly whist stroking her hair. Georgie felt nauseated and exhausted. She slowly began to pull away from Elvis. He let her go. She needed space now.

"I'm messed up." She said, eyes darting around the room. Elvis pressed his lips together and waited for her to refocus. He knew she was drained. She got up and walked down the short hallway to the bathroom housed within the suite of rooms. Elvis stood up and walked to the window. He tapped a fist against his chin as his eyes closed and brow creased. He knew her ordeal had been devastating. He was relieved she finally opened that door to him. He could walk the path with her properly now.

The day was moving towards evening. He glanced at his watch, 1745. Finally, he heard the door open and saw Georgie standing in the doorway. She was running a hand through her hair and then she looked up. She felt embarrassed and numb. She did not want Elvis to worry about her and then huffed a laugh to herself, knowing that wish would never be granted. He loved her and there would be no end to his worry. Much like she worried about him. Georgie stood there watching Elvis watching her. She knew she had the courage to fight these demons. Her strength was standing there, waiting for her. She slowly walked towards him. He never took his eyes from her. There were no words. Once Georgie was stood next to Elvis she slid her arm around his waist. His became draped across her shoulders. It was their familiar pattern and they both looked out the window together.

"It's a beautiful day outside." Elvis said.

"It could be beautiful in here as well," Georgie said softly as she looked up at him.

"We'll work on that." Elvis said looking at her now with a smile that warmed her heart.

"Yes sir captain. We will." She said giving him a squeeze.

"Has anyone been in to see ya?" Elvis asked rubbing her shoulder.

"A physician was in. Captain Newton."

"Newton. He's good." Elvis said nodding his head completely satisfied.

"He was very thorough. Yeah. He is good. I never really thought about a contained medical unit being in here." She said.

"Well…ya spend so much time 'ere." Elvis joked. "Come on. Let's 'ave ya sit down."

"Sit on the end. Yeah?" She said as she patted the cushion. Elvis obliged. Georgie proceeded to lay down on her back with her head resting in Elvis' lap and extended her legs the full length of the sofa.

"You're knackered." He said brushing strands of hair from her forehead.

"Loads." She affirmed looking up at him with sleepy eyes.

Elvis began to massage her scalp and she smiled at him. "This is just what the doctor ordered." She said wiggling her body into an even more comfortable position.

Elvis let out a breathy laugh, "Did he indeed?" He said as his fingers worked their magic.

Georgie closed her eyes thoroughly enjoying her husband's ministrations. "He just doesn't know it." She said grinning.

"Ah." Elvis said and leaned his head back against the cushion and smiled. He thought to himself, _"this is just what this captain ordered._ This is what she needed now. He would talk to her later about DaChand and the other developments when she was up to it. He could see she was beginning to drift into a quiet sleep. "I love you," He said and she relaxed further, nestling her head deeper against his lap.


	47. Chapter 47 The Aftermath

**Thank you so much readers!**

 **I'm very grateful to you all and to those who share their**

 **comments. Your words continue to be**

 **an inspiration to me and the story. x**

 **Chapter 47**

 **"The Aftermath"**

1800

Elvis was able to relax, but his mind was in motion. He had planned out what he needed to do by the end of the day today. He had to get into that data base and review as much information as he possibly could in order to be prepared for his briefing early tomorrow morning. Also on his mind however, was his wife, and the fragile state she was in at the moment. Georgie had just revealed her deep, dark secrets about her captivity to him. Elvis's stomach knotted. The thought of Abu violating Georgie almost propelled him from the sofa. He knew that had to have happened to her, but for her to relive it and share it with him, broke his heart. That fucking bastard Gaani stood there and laughed whilst she was humiliated and tortured physically.

Elvis pressed his eyes closed and concentrated on slow, deep breaths to appease his anger. Perhaps Baxter had a point. Perhaps he was not the proper choice to send after Gaani. Then again, Elvis certainly had the edge to be ruthless.

There was a knock at the door and Elvis glanced at Georgie. She was sound asleep. He tilted his head back further beyond the cushion to view the entry way. The door opened slowly and suddenly Toni Blythe's head peeked around. When she saw Elvis she opened the door further. He waved a hand encouraging her to come in. "Boss." She acknowledged to him softly. Elvis responded with a saluted gesture and Blythe began to walk closer. As she did, she saw Georgie asleep and then stopped at the end of the sofa. Elvis smiled and began to slowly inch himself away as he gently lifted Georgie's head. Blythe grabbed a pillow and placed it beneath Georgie's head. She never stirred. Elvis moved away motioning Blythe along with him.

"I 'ave some work I need to get done tonight. Are ya locked in'ere?" Elvis said.

"Yes sir," Blythe answered nodding her head.

"Good." Elvis said and then smiled. "Keep your phone close by. Ya never know about an incoming call or two." He looked at her with a knowing look.

Blythe's cheeks became infused with a pale shade of pink. Elvis was amused thinking Spanner would have had the same reaction.

"Roger that sir." She said smiling.

They both noticed that Georgie was in the process of turning on her side and obviously realized Elvis was no longer there. She propped herself up looking around. Elvis immediately went to her.

"What's goin on?" Georgie said, her eyes sleepy but growing wider. Elvis crouched down and placed a hand on her shoulder. He was close to her and only Georgie could hear him.

"How are ya feelin?" He asked softly.

Georgie's eyes searched his. As she became more fully awake she remembered what she had told him and it frightened her. What could he possibly be thinking about her now? Elvis massaged her shoulder and waited for her reply. He knew she was struggling.

"I love you." He said returning the heartfelt gaze.

She closed her eyes and tried to push the tears back. She never talked to anyone about her ordeal. Only the female physician at Mombasa Hospital and the army psychiatrist were aware of any details. No one else knew. Not even her mum. Somehow she knew only Elvis would understand. He never pressured her. He let her come to terms in her own time. Now as she watched his reaction she knew she had made the right decision. Elvis ended up sitting on the floor indicating to her that he had all the time in the world for her. Georgie reached out a hand and touched the side of his face. As she did so, she could feel an iron wall begin to melt away. He truly did love her. Those devastating memories and Gaani no longer had control over her. She released them in the words she shared with Elvis. She knew he was her strength.

"I feel so much better knowing you are at my side Elvis." She finally said.

He smiled and rubbed his cheek against her hand. "Like ya said. You'll never get rid of me."

Georgie laughed then. It was a joyous laughter mixed with tears but it lightened Elvis' heart.

"That's for _damn_ sure!" She said rubbing her thumb across his cheek and dark stubble.

Elvis got up then. Georgie re-aligned herself into a sitting position and he moved next to her. She noticed Blythe discreetly keeping her distance. "Will ya be leavin then?" Georgie asked.

"For now," He said fingering strands of hair behind her ear. "Ya know I'm close by. Ya need to rest and eat what they bring ya. I guarantee it's better than rations or hospital food."

"You reckon," Georgie said pursing her lips and giving him a look.

"I'm serious. It's not as good as _my_ cookin, but you'll like it." He grinned at her.

"I still think ya should consider the Army Catering Corps." She said poking him in the side.

Elvis laughed out loud. "Not a chance!"

Georgie looked at Blythe who was suppressing a laugh of her own. "Are ya my chaperone sergeant?"

" _Yes_. She is." Elvis answered. "Under orders so _behave!"_ And he poked Georgie this time.

She jumped. " _Me_ sir?" Georgie said a little sheepishly.

" _You_ corporal!" and he leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. Then he stood up, "I'll check back." The corners of his mouth were tugging at his amusement.

Georgie looked up at him. She reached for his hand and squeezed it. "Alright. I know. See ya later…..I love you."

"Love ya too. Oh…. and uh…. George…?" Elvis said as he turned before going out the door.

"Yeah?" She asked, now completely turned around on the sofa watching him leave.

" _No stunts_!" He said and with that, the inimitable Elvis grin appeared and he closed the door and was gone.

Georgie burst out laughing and wagged her head from side to side. Blythe could not help but enjoy the exchange between the happy couple. It was clear how much in love they were with one another. She thought of Spanner and became wistful, looking at her phone. Then she shoved it into her back pocket. "So…..is Elvis a good cook then?" She asked and Georgie's face lit up.

….

Elvis sped down the hall towards the lift as he drew his phone to his ear.

"Spans!"

"Boss….everythin okay?"

"Yeah. I'm headin down to IT. Somethin I need to look into. Go ahead and take a break. Any ideas on what I asked for earlier?"

"Roger. We got a few items sorted out. Are ya thinkin anything in particular boss?"

"Mukhtar" Elvis said simply.

"Mukhtar?"

"Yeah. Sound familiar?" Elvis said, punching the lift button to subbasement two and needing to further punch in his personal ID code as he was requesting access into classified territory.


	48. Chapter 48 That Element of Surprise

**Again, a wealth of thanks to all readers!**

 **Love your comments. Appreciate your thoughts. x**

 **Chapter 48**

 **That Element of Surprise**

1820

Elvis possessed that level of clearance. He had been involved in more black ops and undercover missions than would ever be seen on record. There was however, an archive, shrouded under top secret security, that only the operatives themselves would be able to utilize. Only they and their CO would be able to de-code the cryptic evidence trails. To the outside world these missions never existed. Elvis had been given the green light by Baxter to research his last covert op. By the time the lift had descended to sub-basement two, Elvis was focused and mentally engaged. He was stood with his hands behind his back in military fashion staring at the floor. When the lift stopped, his eyes looked up at the door, and as it opened, he strode out into the hallway every inch the lethal warrior he was trained to be.

The hall was vacant. The only companionship was the strategically placed surveillance cameras that missed nothing. He placed the pad of his index finger on the touch pad and entered a second pass code to access the classified archive chamber. A panel door whisked open and Elvis stepped through. There was a secondary door that required further identity confirmation. A camera scanned his face. There was a double-tap beep and the secondary panel door opened. Once inside Elvis was completely alone. There were no cameras. It was as if he no longer existed along with the information contained behind those walls. The room was utterly quiet save for the low hum of the air venting system and computer servers. Elvis looked at his watch, 1835. He pulled out a chair and sat down, scooting in closer to the computer station. He logged in rapidly and watched as the screen came to life, a myriad of cryptic images scrolling past. Elvis watched, intently ready to capture his desired sequence…

2000

Georgie and Toni Blythe had enjoyed a rather tasty dinner. Georgie laughed to herself remembering Elvis telling her she would like it, and indeed, she did. The two women equally enjoyed the casual time spent together talking about their loves. It tickled Georgie that Toni and Spanner were getting on as they were, knowing it was difficult maintaining a relationship whilst both serving. Georgie thought about Molly and Charlie. Their relationship was rock solid. They managed through the difficult times and the challenges their positions posed. She had spoken to Molly several times over the past months. She knew her former boss had been dealing with the demons following _that_ Afghan tour, blaming himself for the Azzizi betrayal and attack on the British forces. But, it seemed it was all working out for him. Molly was confident he was moving on, the doubts and self-loathing beginning to fade away. Georgie thought perhaps 2 Section would have been called back along with the other regular forces after London was attacked but apparently not. They were kept on their tour, at least for the time being.

Georgie pressed herself back in the recliner and watched the evening light descend outside. She looked at her watch, 2015. _"I'll check back."_ She heard Elvis' voice inside of her head. The fading rays of light coming in through the window caught the gold shimmer of her wedding band. She gazed at it and then began to fondle it with her fingers. Her mind took her back to that early morning in Afghanistan as she and Elvis were headed out with their respective units to engage Omar. _She was shocked and then immediately thrilled when she had discovered Elvis' proposal sticking out of her notebook. "How the fuck did he manage to do that?" She could not wait to tell him her answer but knew they had to be discreet_. She was by now completely relaxed on the recliner, further enjoying her memories….

 _They spied each other, seemingly walking in different directions. Georgie remembered Elvis' previous proposal and how she had handled that moment. In hindsight it was not one of her better moments with him. He had deserved better than that. He was sincere and had surprised her with a romantic presentation. He caught her unawares again and this this time she would be different. She watched him slow his pace as his eyes searched hers from the distance. They had professed their love last evening and again this morning. Georgie wanted a life with Elvis. He was the love of her life. She knew this was a dangerous mission and Elvis was walking into a killing zone. She had to tell him and no words were necessary. Georgie lifted her left hand up showing Elvis his engagement ring on her finger. She would never forget the look on his face and the gorgeous smile that erupted, along with the burst of warmth that spread through her chest at his response._

 _2 Section observed what was happening, but she did not care. They were her brothers and sister in arms….._

Georgie's eyes popped open. She looked around and blinked furiously. Was her mind playing with her? She laid her head back again, other thoughts flowing towards her. She almost lost Elvis that day. That entire tour was a debacle, a humanitarian mission that almost turned into her worst nightmare. As much as the beautiful elements of her memory soothed her, the thought of DeChand slipping through the cracks then, and hours earlier standing in front of her, caused her pulse to quicken. What was Elvis up to? She looked at her watch again….


	49. Chapter 49 Cherish the Moments

**Thank you readers!**

 **Thank you, my kind reviewers! x**

 **Ah, a little weekend romance..**

 **I just love these two together :)**

 **Chapter 49**

 ** **Cherish the Moments****

2315

It was quite late. He knew she probably was asleep, but Elvis had to check on Georgie. He told her he would. He knocked softly. The door opened a crack and he saw Blythe eyeing him from the other side.

"Boss." She said and opened further for him to enter. "She's asleep."

Elvis frowned. "I expected as much, but…"

She smiled at him. "Let's just say the door is closed and it's been quiet. She could be reading for all I know."

Elvis returned the smile. "Wha about you?"

"I'm good sir. Farah is coming to relieve me."

"Good. Thanks Toni." And he touched her shoulder briefly. She placed her hand on top of his. Blythe did not know all of the details but she could read between the lines.

"She's a strong woman Elvis."

"Indeed." He said running a hand through his hair. He looked exhausted. "But even the strong need a moment's peace." He said. Blythe could see in his eyes the worry he carried for Georgie close to his heart. It was a special love they shared for one another, one that ran deep. Elvis looked down at her. "I take it all is well in your world then?"

"Affirmative." Blythe said with a mischievous smile.

"Really good." He said bobbing his head and trying to be serious. "Alright. I'm gonna crack on in there then."

"Yes sir. Good night" And Blythe moved away to gather her things as Farah was expected shortly.

Elvis knocked, ever so slightly, if Georgie was asleep, he did not want to wake her. He slowly opened the door. The only light in the room was cast from the full moon outside. He was mesmerized when he saw her lying there completely sound asleep, the moonlight illuminating her beautiful face. He approached ever so slowly. Georgie, lying on her side, facing the window. Georgie in the moonlight. Cypress…Better still was the memory of her on their wedding night after they stole away from the crowd and onto the hotel veranda….

 _Just the two of them, basking in the timeless light, holding each other and kissing, kissing as if they drew the very breath of life from one another…. Elvis was holding her hands and swinging their arms thinking about the times Georgie had told him she could never be happy with him again. He had to know. "Mrs. Harte, are ya happy?" he asked sincerely. Georgie looked up at him, her eyes glistening as if she were haunted by those very same words. She stilled his movements and placed her hands on his chest._

" _Honestly Elvis, I have never been happier in my life than at this moment with you." Elvis felt his heart swell inside his chest as did the smile on his face. He bit his lower lip and then took each of her hands and kissed them…..Yes. She was happy with Elvis Harte. She was complete now._

Elvis sat down on the bed. Just being in Georgie's presence was a blessing to him. He could watch her all night and think he was the richest man in the world….

" _Do you Elvis Harte, take Georgina Lane as your lawfully wedded wife…..?"_

 _They were holding hands, facing each other, eyes locked on one another. The touch of each other's flesh was energizing their souls. "I loved you from the very first moment I saw you…" He thought._

" _I do." Elvis said nodding, his voice cracking._

" _Do you Georgina Lane, take Elvis Harte as your lawfully wedded husband….?"_

 _She was lost in the chocolate brown pools of his eyes, his fingers moving over hers._

" _I can't imagine not spending the rest of my life with Elvis." She thought._

" _I do." Georgie said nodding._

 _They continued gazing at each other, joyous grins on their faces._

" _The rings please…." They heard said, but never wavered from their focus. They could sense movement around them as Charlie passed their bands to the minister. Elvis looked over then and took one of the rings. He lifted Georgie's hand. She was smiling at him._

" _Georgie, please wear this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity…." And with that, he slid the golden ring onto her finger, holding it in place there for a moment. The loving smile that rolled across his face was almost Georgie's undoing. She blinked back tears and lifted Elvis' hand._

" _Elvis, please wear this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity…." She slid the ring onto his finger, never taking her eyes from his, never wanting to forget this moment when Elvis shared his raw emotion with her, and only her. He lifted his hand to his lips and kissed the ring. Georgie touched the side of his face, her tears of joy trickling down lightly._

" _I now pronounce you husband and wife."_

 _They both chuckled softy. "You may kiss your bride….." Elvis glanced towards the minister._

" _Thank you." Elvis said. Georgie laughed._

 _Their kiss was sweet and ardent. The families and guests erupted into applause. Whistles emanated from 2 Section and the SF lads. Elvis and Georgie heard the din and looked out at their guests. The couple's happiness was absolutely contagious….._

Elvis stretched out then alongside Georgie and placed an arm gently around her waist. He nestled in closer and drank in her scent. His body welcomed the relaxed posture as his mind began to settle. His heart savored the memories of their wedding. There was no place he would rather be. Georgie sensed his presence and placed a hand on his arm, unconsciously pulling him even closer as if Elvis being beside her was the most natural thing in the world. Soon both of their breathing patterns were in sync, slow, deep and restful. The moonlight captured them and it was indeed a moment to cherish.


	50. Chapter 50 Building Momentum

**Hi all! Thank you to everyone**

 **following along.**

 **Leading up to the penultimate chapter!**

 **Chapter 50**

 **Building Momentum**

0500

Elvis had awakened early. Georgie was sat on the side of the bed next to him and watched as he tied his boots. She placed a hand on his back and ran her nails up and down. He looked back at her and smiled.

"I'd like to stay for a bit more of that!" He said.

"Well, ya know where I'll be." She smiled warmly.

He sat up and then leaned in to kiss her. "I'm glad you came back last night." She said.

"I told ya I would," He said kissing her again.

"Why so early?" She asked, continuing to touch him, not wanting to break contact.

"Classified briefin." He looked at her and then stood, raking a hand through his hair. Georgie could tell he was unsettled about something but would not discuss it any further with her.

"How are ya feelin?" Elvis asked, turning towards her. She looked up at him and sighed deeply.

"I feel fine. Actually, I feel loads better Elvis. Please don't worry about me."

"I always worry about ya." He said with a lop-sided smile.

"You have enough on your mind right now."

"And _you_ are the most important Mrs. Harte!"

Georgie laughed. "Mrs. Harte? Where did that come from?"

"Ah, ya know," He shrugged. "I dreamt about our weddin." His eyes were twinkling.

Elvis never ceased to amaze her.

"Was the dream as good as the original?" She asked playfully.

He nodded with a grin. Pretty damn close. Reckon tonight I'll dream about our weddin night!"

"Or…ya could just come back here tonight," She said winking at him.

"Is that an invite then?" He slowly moved closer to her and she stood up reaching her arms out to hold him. Elvis embraced her lovingly.

"Let's see how it goes today. Ya know I'll be here if I can." He said as he rested his cheek on top of her head and closed his eyes... They kissed tenderly and Georgie bit back the urge to beg him to stay. Elvis was reluctant to let her go. He knew the shit would be hitting the fan with momentum and he would be required to do his duty. That was something they both understood. But it did not make it any easier for them.

"Alright. I'll be fine Elvis." She said tapping him on the chest.

"I know. I love ya." He said, kissing her again, then breaking apart from her.

"I love you too! _Please_ be careful Elvis!"

He turned to look at her as he opened the door. Their eyes locked. Elvis smiled at her. It warmed her heart and broke it at the same time. He was morphing into combat mode, she could sense it. He was involved in something she would never be privy to. Elvis was burning her image into his memory. Georgie, standing in the sunlight streaming through the window. The soft rays highlighting her beauty. He walked out the door. The click of it's closure caused her heart to constrict.


	51. Chapter 51 Preparing for Engagement

**Thank you readers and reviewers!**

 **Thank you to all following along. X**

 **Chapter 51**

 **Preparing for Engagement**

0600

….. "Gentlemen. Good morning. We have a lot to cover. Firstly I have decided to assign General Reardon as Chief Commander of any actions directed against Gaani." Baxter addressed the group. He made no eye contact with Elvis. "Secondly, we will have a follow-up report from Captain Harte regarding the Intel discovered inside of DaChand's lorry. We will then discuss our further course of action."

Elvis' eyes flickered towards Reardon, and then he stared straight ahead. He flipped his notebook open and pressed down hard, clicking his pen.

"General," Baxter said as he acquiesced to Reardon..

"Gentlemen," Reardon stood up and approached the podium. "We have confirmed a location on the Xray Gaani and his cell here in London. I will be deploying Special Forces Unit under the command of Captain Jeremy Fife to engage along with support from regular forces."

Elvis was stunned, but not really. He knew they were closing in, but this close? Baxter had to have known all about this when he spoke to him yesterday. Elvis agitated his pen back and forth in his hand. They made their decision after he was dismissed. Fine. It was not his call. He would do his duty. At the moment, his duty entailed his presence at this high level, highly classified briefing, when in short order of time, he would be dropping a bomb of information related to his discovery last night.

"The engagement will commence at 2100 hours this evening. Although the Fife Unit is primary on this mission, all SF units will be on standby. Make no mistake, this confrontation will end tonight." Reardon proceeded to project schematics on screen outlining the planned course of action. Captain Fife stood and further explained his team's approach. Elvis sighed. It was a good plan. It would not have been his plan, but it was not his mission either. He was tasked with the dispatches DaChand had received and their relevance to this Mukhtar. Following the briefing, Elvis would be going straight away to the interrogation chamber and spend some proper time with DaChand, if that was even his name. He had a sloppy arrogance about himself and Elvis was confident he could antagonize him into saying something he would regret. ….Elvis' attention returned to the briefing…..There was a minor question and answer session following Reardon and Fife's presentation. Then…. Baxter motioned for Elvis to proceed. Elvis had assembled a short power point presentation to reinforce the impact of what he was about reveal.

"Good morning gentlemen. The name Jahan Mukhtar appeared on dispatches sent to DaChand. A Mukhtar had been identified by my team's Intel last year, as a young soldier in Abdar Omar's cell." A photo of Mukhtar appeared on screen. "He was known to be quite ruthless. It was never confirmed during our covert operation along the Afghan border whether Mukhtar had been neutralized during a fire fight with British Forces. He did not appear on our radar whilst we closed in on Omar. I had been undercover in a small village prior to our engagement. Numerous times I heard folks talkin about a young man named Jakharta. They feared him and said he had no conscience." Those present exchanged glances with one another. Elvis brought up a photo.

"This is a shot taken of Jakharta in the village. As ya can see, pretty much full of himself." Elvis let the information sink in then added, "The locals identified him as Omar's brother."

Elvis typed rapidly and two side by side photos appeared on screen. "Gentlemen. On the left is Mukhtar….and on the right is Jakharta." He further enhanced the facial images. They were identical. "Jakharta Mukhtar…AKA Jahan Mukhtar….AKA John Martel. Sirs, we have a new most wanted to be concerned about."

Colonel Wirth threw his pen down on the table. Reardon and Fife exchanged glances. Baxter straightened his neck tie. Elvis closed down his power point presentation and stood at ease.

"Is the bastard on our soil?" Reardon threw out. Elvis glanced towards Baxter who in turn nodded for him to respond.

"Negative sir. We have no credible evidence that he is and to be honest, I doubt he would be. That's what he's using Gaani for. To keep up focused in one direction whilst he insinuates his presence from afar."


	52. Chapter 52 Adversaries and Lovers

**Thank you to everyone who**

 **has followed along with Elvis and Georgie's story**

 **Thank you kind reviewers x**

 **Chapter 52**

 **Adversaries and Lovers**

0900

Elvis was stood intently studying his adversary through the two-way mirrored window. DaChand could not see him, but Elvis was mentally cataloguing every nuance of his behavior. Baxter and Spanner entered the small booth. Elvis afforded his superior his due respect, standing at attention. "Relax," came Baxter's voice as he and Spanner made their way to the window alongside Elvis. Baxter looked at him, "This should prove interesting." Spanner grinned, his eyes darting towards his boss. Elvis glanced at both men, then proceeded to unlock the door and walked into the interrogation chamber.

DaChand's jaw dropped. _"You!"_ What are you doing here?" He spat out, fidgeting in his seat.

Elvis was stood staring down at him. "A bit rude." He said dryly, throwing a folder down on the table. He pulled out a metal chair, intentionally scraping it on the floor, clearly irritating DeChand. Elvis spun it around and sat down backwards resting his arms on the backrest.

"Better question mate, what are _you_ doin 'ere?"Elvis countered, continuing to stare at his nemesis. The ice cold eye contact unnerved DaChand. He began to blink furiously, eyes darting about. "Am I upsettin ya?" Elvis asked with a smirk.

" _Who are you!"_ DaChand demanded.

"Nobody," Elvis said with such cold venom that DaChand flinched. "But you're gonna tell me all about you." He continued to stare, his chocolate eyes appearing darker and boring into DaChand.

" _Fuck you!"_

"Nah. That's the wrong attitude mate. Let's start over. You….." Elvis pointed his index finger at him. "Are gonna tell me what the fuck ya were doin in that hospital."

"I do not have to tell you _anything!_!" DaChand said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Elvis laughed at him. DaChand bristled.

"Of course ya don't _'ave_ to tell me, but ya will, one way or another." Elvis suddenly stood up and sat down on the table towering over his prey.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

Elvis had to stifle a grin. Did the arsehole just bare his teeth at him? "You decide." Elvis threw back at him.

"You…..you can not do this to me!" DaChand ground out.

Elvis glared at him as if he were an idiot and smirked, "I 'aven't done anythin….yet….but I am lookin forward to it." Elvis stood up abruptly and startled DaChand. "What were ya doin at the hospital?" He just looked away from him. "I read the dispatches. I already know what your orders were." DaChand blanched, licking his dry lips, and then just about sprayed Elvis with spittle.

"You. Know _. Nothing!"_ and tried to stare down his inquisitor but failed miserably. Elvis displayed a snarky smile and began to slowly pace around the room.

"I know you're in a fuckin bad situation 'ere. You're done. Ya ain't goin anywhere but behind iron bars." DaChand's eyes flared then he squinted at Elvis. "Ya trafficked young females. That must make ya feel like a real man." DaChand wanted to kill him, his face distorted with anger. Elvis stared at him, daring him to even blink the wrong way. DaChand pressed his lips together. Elvis sauntered towards him and sat down backwards on the chair again, resting his arms on the backrest and leaned in a little closer.

" _You are a prick!"_ DaChand shouted.

"Yeah. I've 'eard that before." Elvis said with a forced smile. DaChand uttered an expletive under his breath. "Hey, hey, hey! I understand your language pal. The dispatches, remember?" Then he looked up at the ceiling as if thinking about something, "Now, where were we?" He snapped his fingers, "Ah, right. You poisoned medical personnel with Ricin."

" _Military!"_ DaChand snarled.

"Oi! Did ya just admit to a crime?" Elvis' eyes were twinkling. DaChand blinked furiously.

"For the record, the female in intensive care is a _civilian_. Ya couldn't even handle that job properly."

" _Fuck you!"_

"What were ya doin at the hospital?"

"A sick visit!"

"Right. And who were ya payin a visit to?"

"None of your fucking business!"

"Wrong. This is my business pal, and I'm damn good at it!" DaChand began to chew his lower lip. "Well?" Elvis pressed. He received a blank expression in return but the eyes fixed on him were clearly riddled with panic. "Look DaChand, or whatever the fuck your name is, I could hang out here for days, but I doubt you could, so rather than let me become _bored_ I suggest ya start talkin."

"Is that a threat?" DaChand said crinkling his nose at Elvis.

"Well pal, from where I'm sittin it sounds like a warnin, but I'm okay with a threat as well. Either way works for me." Elvis said winking at him.

"This is not right!" DaChand said wiping sweat from his brow.

"What's wrong about it?"

" _You can not do this to me!"_

"Ya know, that's the second time ya brought that up and ya know what? _It's still happenin_. How do ya think those females felt when they found out ya handed them a pile of bullshit and then were sold off? Now to me, _that_ ain't right!" DaChand squirmed in his seat. "Poisoning folks ain't right either." Elvis stood up and flung the chair aside. He could see DaChand wanted to jump up and thought better of it. Elvis looked like he would pounce on him any second. "What were ya doin at the hospital?" He said harshly and DaChand snarled at him and literally spat on the floor in front of Elvis, who's eyes in turn looked down noting the matter just about missed the toe of his boot. Elvis let out a snarky huff, "When I shoot. I don't miss." DaChand turned crimson and the veins in his neck were engorging he was so incensed by Elvis' continual onslaught. "You've already admitted to poisoning British military and civilians with Ricin. Ya have, not once, denied trafficking females out of Nepal, so let's go for three shall we? _What were ya doing at the hospital?"_

" _I told you paying a sick visit!"_ DaChand stood up now, clearly losing any remnants of self control.

"Ah, that's right, ya did tell me that. _But_ , at the hospital ya introduced yourself as Doctor Martel." Da Chand turned chalk white and beads of sweat began erupting on his forehead. Elvis' brows lifted and he stifled a grin.

"You said the _bitch_ was your wife!" DaChand said, his voice escalating. Elvis' gut constricted. Did that piece of shit just call Georgie a bitch? The SF commander held his emotions in check.

"Well…..that's wha' I told ya…but…." Elvis said with a shrug. DaChand squinted his eyes and backed away from Elvis, looking around as if seeking a means of escape. Then….

"Gaani would have payed _generously_ for that bitch! He saw the photos of her at the clinic! She owes me! She fucking owes me!" DaChand's face looked as though he would explode. Elvis blinked several times. He was certain his heart stuttered and his hands balled into fists but he did not give that bastard an edge. Instead, he slowly walked towards DaChand, backing him up against a wall. DaChand back-peddled, desparate to get away from him. Elvis was right in his face.

"That's _three!_!" Elvis snarled at him.

Suddenly the door opened. Baxter and Spanner were quickly in the room as well as military and metro police. In either court of law, DaChand's freedom would vanish. Elvis' jaw was clenching repeatedly, he so wanted to kill the piece of shit right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1300

Elvis walked with purpose as he headed for a meet up with Georgie. She had been released to venture outside and she was thrilled that Elvis was able to join her. He saw her through the glass windows as he reached the door. She was seated in the courtyard at a small table. There were two cups on the table and he knew she brought him a brew to enjoy. DaChand's words kept echoing in his mind and Elvis marveled at himself for not putting a bullet in the bastard's head. How in hell did he know Georgie?

Georgie looked up then and saw him just about ready to open the glass door, her face lit up. Elvis wanted to fling the door open and would not have cared much if it bounced off of it's hinges, but he knew that action would alarm her and that was not his intention. He swiftly made his way to her and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. There were other personnel peppered throughout the courtyard enjoying a break from the work day.

Elvis looked around briefly and then sat down. Georgie could sense it would take him a few moments to relax and she smoothed her hair, then rubbed her thighs, watching Elvis intently. He leaned back in the chair, slouching and sighed deeply. Georgie smiled. "Must feel good to get out from behind four walls," He said.

"You have no idea!" She said pushing his cup toward him.

"Thanks." He said taking the lid off and then taking a sip as he looked at her from over the rim.

"I know ya won't tell me, but did the briefing go well?"

He just looked at her. "I'm on standby. Could get summoned at any moment now." Georgie took a sip of tea. Why did she suddenly feel uncomfortable? Then he started. "George. Ya said ya knew DaChand from the camp in Nepal."

"That's right. He delivered supplies."

"That all he did?" Elvis set his cup down.

"You know he had been arrested for trafficking."

"Indeed. But what else do ya know?"

"What's this all about Elvis?" Georgie sat back in her chair.

Elvis leaned in closer and placed his arms on the table. "Well I just came from interrogatin the fucker and he seemed to 'ave some reason for not likin ya much" Georgie blanched. "What 'appened?" Elvis pressed.

"Shit!" Georgie said looking around.

"Wha?"

Georgie leaned into the table closer to Elvis. "I went after him along with some others."

"You. Went. After him?" Elvis said with a strained voice, punctuating each word.

"He kidnapped those girls Elvis! He had to be stopped!"

"And when did ya become a member of the military police force?"

"Listen. I had to, no one else….."

Elvis cut her off. "Did Charlie know about this?"

"Yes."

"And he allowed it?" Elvis was verging on furious.

"Look. I didn't go alone. Okay?"

"No! No, it's not okay. Fuck sake! Charlie knew about this?"

"Stop it! Yes. Charlie knew. It wasn't his fault."

"Fault? Who said anythin about fault? There was no after action report so I reckon some arm twisted went on."

"Elvis, DaChand was caught. We identified him and that's that." She touched his arm. He stared at her hard.

"Nah. It's loads more than that's that." He said sarcastically. Georgie squinted her eyes. "Don't give me that Lane look," He said wagging his head and throwing himself back in the chair, then leaning in again to keep his voice from carrying, he was so agitated. "Whilst I admire your bollocks Georgie, you became a target."

"Target? What's that supposed to mean?" Elvis raised his eyebrows as if saying, " _What do ya think it means?"_ "Was he going to kill me?"

"In a manner of speakin." Elvis said running a hand down his face. He sure as shit was not going to tell her what the bastard really had in mind for her. Not yet anyway.

"So he's detained now. Surely there isn't a plot to release him _again_!" Elvis stared at her. DaChand was lucky to still be breathing at the moment.

"Not likely." He said, his expression softening a bit. He reached for her hands and she obliged. When the warmth of their flesh touched it began to diffuse Elvis' ire. He knew Georgie would never stand by and allow innocent folks to be hurt. He loved that about her. But if he had not been in that hospital room when DaChand went after her….. "Do me a favor?"

"What?' She said softly fondling his fingers.

"Leave the reckless bit up to me?" He said with a lop-sided smile. She leaned in pulling him towards her. She half sat up to reach him completely and kissed his mouth. He sat up as well, then they both stood to embrace one another. Suddenly, Elvis' phone vibrated in his back pocket shattering their subtle intimacy. He took the call. "I 'ave to go." He said to Georgie when he ended the call.

"Go? Meaning summoned?" She asked warily. He looked at her with sad eyes. Just when they had a moment together.

"Yeah. Summoned. Incommunicado." He said shoving the phone back into his pocket.


	53. Chapter 53 A Mission in Their Midst

**A heartfelt thank you readers!**

 **I truly appreciate the reviews and**

 **hope you enjoy this chapter. x**

 **Chapter 53**

 **A Mission in Their Midst**

1800

Toni Blythe met up with Georgie for dinner. She had been able to spend a bit of time with Spanner before Elvis' team was summoned. The petite blonde wore a professional mask, but her blue eyes were a window to the worry in her heart. Both women were thoughtful throughout the meal, both wondering what was transpiring unbeknownst to them. All they were certain of, was that the men they loved were on a mission. It was a mission in their midst and both were powerless as to the outcome.

Georgie's medical progress was moving along nicely. She felt better, her appetite had returned and at least up to this point, she was sleeping properly. She doubted Elvis would be discovered lying next to her this particular night however. Something was definitely happening for the men to be incommunicado so rapidly. Nothing was reported by the news media and of course nothing was openly talked about within the walls of the MOD. But there was speculation. The atmosphere surrounding them was ominous. The tension in the air was palpable. Toni was no longer assigned as Georgie's "bodyguard." Georgie was free to move about, although she was ordered to stay within the MOD. _Were they closing in on Gaani_? Georgie wondered as she rested her elbows on the table top, lifting a tea cup to her lips with both hands. Her eyes were looking off in the distance as her mind played back her encounter with Elvis in the courtyard. He was right. She had placed herself in harm's way, but where was _he_ now? Her musings were interrupted as Toni returned to the table with two slices of apple pie.

"Does this not _look fabulous?"_ She said delightfully placing Georgie's portion in front of her.

"It certainly does!" Georgie chimed in.

"I secured the last two!" Toni said as she sat down and pulled in closer ready to devour her treat.

Georgie grinned and poked her fork into the apples. A small slice of enjoyment despite the hidden anguish the two were experiencing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2100

Fife's team were en route to engage the enemy. Intel had confirmed Gaani and his soldiers were inside of the safe house adjacent to an old tenement structure. Under the cloak of darkness the SFCT Unit stealthily moved between the alleyways and approached undetected. It was a clear night, the full moon had passed and it was ideal conditions for a covert operation. The back-up teams, including Elvis were poised to move out if the need arose. They were off site at an undisclosed location awaiting orders and possible mayhem. They watched the advancement on video from cameras attached to the engaged team's gear. Regular forces were deployed to assist from the rear and provide additional fire power if necessary. Elvis wondered what Mukhtar would do after Gaani was captured or neutralized. Would all of this have been enough of an assault for him to back off for a while? Elvis watched intently as the team moved closer. Jeremy Fife called in over comms that he was preparing to breach. All present tensed. Elvis felt his heart rate escalate. It was as if he were out there vicariously engaging the enemy through Fife's video feedback.

At 2120 Special Forces CT Unit was inside of the safe house. There had been a guard easily put down upon their breach of the threshold. The team quickly and quietly moved from room to room clearing their pathway to Gaani. But, no Gaani.

"Zero Oscar to command. Over." Came Fife's crackled voice over comms.

"Command acknowledge. Over."

"Rooms cleared. No sign of Gaani. Heading towards rooftop. Over."

Elvis' brows creased. " _Nah. Gaani would not seek refuge on the rooftop. There would be no means of escape."_ He thought to himself.

"Command copy. Proceed. Over."

"Zero Oscar copy. Out."

Those were the last words uttered over comms. There was an eerie silence and the assault team's advancement could be seen over video. The night vision images were cloudy and mimicking the uncertainty of what was unfolding. Elvis chewed on a thumbnail briefly, his eyes never swaying from the screen. Spanner was next to him, just about ready to voice his concerns when…

There was an enormous flash of white light! It was blinding and those viewing shielded their eyes. The horrible, crushing sound of an explosion could be heard and then…the screen went black. Did they actually feel the percussion from the blast? Elvis was stood still, his body and senses incorporating what he just witnessed. There was momentary chaos as Command desperately began to re-group and re-assess the grave situation. Fife's team was lost. There was a portion of London's night sky that erupted into a flash of daylight as the massive explosion riddled the seemingly quiet late evening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Georgie and Toni heard the blast from their respective locations. The very building that was their haven virtually shook from the blast. Georgie shuttered and then abruptly stood. _"Oh my God! Oh my God!"_ She kept saying over and over, each time sounding more desperate. She clasped her hands together so tightly, her knuckles were beyond white. Her heart thudded against her rib cage…bounding and pounding. _"Elvis!"_ She wailed. _"Oh please! No!"_

She was so beside herself.

Toni banged her fist against the door as she panted, having run a distance to regroup with Georgie. The repetitive banging brought Georgie out of her state of panic. She flew to the door and flung it open. She was met with the sight of her own terror in the eyes of Toni Blythe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Fuck!"_ Elvis spat out. His face lit up as he pounded a fist against a metal file cabinet. At the same time Spanner barked, _"Bloody hell!"_ And Spunks yelled, _"Fucking wankers_!" The four man unit instinctively drew together in a circle, each checking their ear pieces and communication equipment. There was equal commotion in the room from the other SFCT Unit sequestered along with them. Elvis grabbed a chair, almost knocking everything in sight over just to be able to sit down and tap onto the computer. He brought up live images of the carnage surrounding the blast. The safe house was completely gone. Through the menacing flames they could see concrete and rubble. The tenement was properly on fire and the blare from the emergency response sirens could be heard, the cadence becoming louder and stronger. Elvis clenched and unclenched his jaw _. "They were good men."_ He seethed. His trio exchanged glances and they all knew it could have easily been them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two women clutched each other. They were trembling and trying to console one another.

Alarms were sounding in the building and they knew they had to report for an emergent briefing. Georgie mentally prepared herself for the potential prospect of being called to duty. Casualties were not known at this point and dear God, did she really want to go out there, not knowing what happened to Elvis? Part of her wanted to run, run to wherever that blast took place just to know whether Elvis was involved or not. _That_ was the nightmare, not knowing where he was. They hurried to the briefing. This was beyond a declaration of war. Her soulmate was out there and she _could not_ lose him again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

0430

The sunrise carried hues of reds and blues. It was striking to behold as the remnants of smoke continued to rise up despite the inferno being extinguished by the London Fire Brigade. Elvis' eyes scanned the entire area. General Reardon had ordered his team to go in and assess the aftermath. There needed to be answers. Where was Gaani? Military Intelligence confirmed the bastard had indeed entered that safe house. Was someone disguised as Gaani? _"Nah,"_ Elvis thought to himself. He saw the video surveillance. It was definitely Gaani himself who walked through that door. Elvis thought of Georgie, remembering when she identified Gaani as the cell commander back in Kenya, when she ventured out with Special Forces. Georgie. He knew she would be worried. Elvis furiously blinked back the almost insatiable urge to contact her. He swallowed hard as he stared once again at the remains of the safe house. Gaani would not have allowed himself to be red misted. There had to be a means of escape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Georgie's hands were shaking as she finished donning her uniform. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. _"Was she up for this?"_ She stared hard at herself. Purposefully willing the fear and trepidation of what was ahead of her, away. At this point she knew there were casualties, military and civilian. She was aware a SF Unit had gone in as well as regular forces. She did not know the details. The search and rescue teams had been entrenched all night and still no word from Elvis. No one came to tell her that her husband had perished and she kept reminding herself of that. _Perhaps they don't know yet…_ her mind toyed back at her. Georgie lifted her left hand and fondled her wedding band with her thumb, then she smiled, remembering Elvis on their wedding day. She then re-enacted the same response he had to his ring….she lifted her hand and tenderly kissed the golden band that signified their undying love for one another….

 **AN: If I had to add a soundtrack to this chapter it would be "You are the Reason" - Calum Scott cover by Alexandra Porat. I think that's where Georgie's heart is at the moment. x**


	54. Chapter 54 By My Side

Chapter 54

By My Side

0530

"Deep in thought then Mate?"

The familiar voice was comforting and startling to Elvis at the same time. He glanced sideways at the intruder wanting to visually confirm who he thought was speaking to him.

"Charlie!" Elvis said, verbally pinching himself. It _was_ his best mate.

"Indeed." Charlie answered grinning at Elvis but also acutely aware that his mate was in a turmoil of emotions presently.

"Wha' the fuck are ya doin 'ere?" Elvis asked, relieved and cautious at the same time.

"Good to see you too Elvis. We're your back-up." Charlie said placing a hand on Elvis' shoulder.

"I beg to differ mate!" Elvis said shaking his head. "That ain't happenin."

"Not your call Elvis."

"Well it _will_ be my call. This is too fuckin _dangerous_ and ya 'ave a wife and a new baby Charlie!"

"And you have a daughter and a new wife."

Elvis stared at him as his heart constricted. He almost felt like he could not breathe. It was never like this before. Elvis never gave a shit about going in full throttle on a mission. Now his life was not solely his own anymore. Charlie was right and he gave him a tentative smile in return. He had Georgie and Laura to think about. He felt like he was fracturing into a million pieces. He was stood as stone, but his best mate knew what was brewing inside of him. The rogue, maverick, SAS Commander was now a husband and father. The stakes were tremendously high, for Elvis, for Charlie, for all of the forces. "I'm glad you're 'ere mate." Elvis said placing a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Boss!" Spunky called out from amidst the rubble. "We found somethin!"

Elvis and Charlie exchanged quick glances, then they both darted towards Spunky.

"Wha" Elvis said as he began to move debris with gloved hands.

"Looks like a trap door!" Spunky said, squatting down and wiping ash from a metal surface.

"Fuck sake!" Elvis said. "The rat went down a hole!" Elvis, Spunky, Charlie and Jackson made quick work of revealing an iron plate which appeared to have a handle attachment. They tugged and tugged but could not lift it. "Spanner!" Elvis shouted. "On me!" Spanner tossed a piece of rubble aside and immediately responded.

"Fingers! ASAP!" Charlie called out. Instantly the group of men were in position and dug around the plate which had been imbedded with fallout from the explosion. Eventually they succeeded in lifting it up and back to reveal a well-like depression with a metal ladder, indicating a chamber or something more below.

Elvis smirked, "Gotcha!" He tossed a piece of concrete down the opening and they could hear it hit bottom. There was no retaliation from below and Elvis directed a beam from his flashlight, tilting it this way and that. "Good work Spunks! We're goin in chaps." Elvis said as he stood up and immediately made contact with Command. Charlie watched him. He knew Elvis would not fail, certainly not in his determination. Fingers watched as well. He eye-balled each man on Elvis' team. They accepted their Boss' words and appeared to be revving up for the eventual assault.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Georgie was deployed to the blast site. She along with other military medics were transported from the MOD to the location. During the journey she thought about the time in Afghanistan when Elvis discovered an IED on a rooftop and certainly by grace he survived. _"Leave the reckless bit up to me,"_ he had said to her. "Elvis, so help me" She whispered to herself. "I want babies with you!" Unexpectedly her phone pinged. It startled her and she almost dropped it she was so anxious to see if it was from Elvis. It was a text message. It _was_ from Elvis! Oh dear God! Her hands shook as she opened the message – he sent her a red heart emoji. She was shocked. Her eyes squinted shut and she clutched the phone to her chest. _He is alive!_ Oh thank God! He is alive! She looked at the text again and swiped at the tears collecting on her cheeks. Georgie took in a staggered breath and began to message back – "I'm waiting for you." She pressed send and stared at the phone honestly believing her love would respond in kind. Then…..the phone lit up in letters – "I love ya Georgie." She sniffled and let a relieved laugh escape her as she rapidly messaged back – "you are the love of my life." He messaged back – "Ditto – out." She knew then he was back to task and she had this feeling that by nightfall, Elvis would be by her side.


	55. Chapter 55 The Badge of Courage Part One

**Thank you readers!**

 **Thank you kind reviewers. As always**

 **your comments are an inspiration x**

 **Chapter 55**

 **The Badge of Courage**

 **Part One**

0700

Georgie's Humvee had taken them close to the epicenter. She gathered her gear and quickly exited the armored vehicle along with the other medics. She hoisted her Bergen over a shoulder and looked around, turning slowly, taking in all of the sights and smells of the recent carnage. Her brothers and sisters in arms huddled together awaiting further orders. They looked at each other, sad expressions amongst them all. This was a group of healers and they were bearing witness to the unconscionable cruelty humanity was capable of. Georgie reminded herself that she was well and back to duty and Elvis was okay. She was grateful for these blessings. Surely she could provide some good in the face of such hatred. There were small tents and canopies strewn along the periphery of the damage. The search and rescue workers were in constant motion. Heavy machinery had been brought in to help remove large pieces of debris. If Georgie thought the aftermath at the restaurant was bad, this was a total expression of a war zone.

Georgie and Private Brandon Goodall were directed to tent number five. Again, military and civilians worked in tandem. Georgie's adrenalin was pumping. She was anxious to be back to full duty. She wanted to help and she wondered what Elvis had gotten up to? She walked along with Pvt. Goodall and just about made it to the tent when she heard, "Oi! Medic! You there Lane!" She stopped dead in her tracks and looked over her shoulder. There he was, Rab, barreling towards her. She dropped her Bergen to the ground.

"Rab?" She sputtered.

"Yeah! Good to see ya!" He said with a huge grin.

"Is 2 Section here?" Georgie asked as they hugged briefly.

"We are! Here to support Special Forces!"

"Special Forces?" Georgie asked with some reservation in her voice.

"Yeah! Seems the two captains are hooked up again."

"Two Captains?"

Rab looked at her wide-eyed. Did he just disclose something classified? "Uh, well, Boss was ordered to support Elvis."

Georgie's heart flipped over once and then she wondered if it were beating at all.

"2 Section is supporting Elvis' team?"

"Yeah. A _really_ involved mission!" Rab said, now absolutely wondering if he said too much.

"It is a very important mission." Georgie said trying to elicit as much information as possible. Rab just stood there. "And….?" She prodded further.

"You know about it yeah?" Rab queried.

"I do now. Yeah." Georgie said nodding her head vigorously and swallowing hard.

"We're chasing after Gaani!" Rab impulsively said. Georgie closed her eyes, Rab's voice sounded like an echo down a very deep well.

"When are ya engaging?" She asked, trying desperately to appear as though she was upbeat about the mission.

"Twenty minutes." Rab answered. "I have to go. I'll tell Maisi I saw ya! She's in another section now. We're engaged Georgie!" Rab yelled elated and flustered at the same time, running to get back with 2 Section.

"I'm so happy for you both!" Georgie called out to him smiling. _Twenty minutes_ _and counting_ Georgie thought _._

"Oh Elvis!" She whispered as she looked around again, hoping beyond reason she would catch sight of him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Elvis and Charlie had meticulously plotted their pursuit of Gaani. Elvis poured over the blueprints of the surrounding buildings and subterranean access. That's where the bastard was hiding. Charlie looked at his watch. Ten minutes. Elvis and his team were making final checks on their weapons and comms.

"Charlie, ya copy?"

"Affirmative Elvis."

"Ready to move mate."

Charlie rousted his Section together and they gathered in with Elvis' team. Georgie had just finished laying out her medical instruments when she looked up and saw Captain James walking past the tent. Her eyes immediately followed his direction and she suddenly felt warm and numb. _There he was ! Elvis!_ He was standing amidst rubble wearing his black CT kit. The balaclava was pulled back covering his head. The only flesh visible was his handsome face and neck. He appeared ominous and extremely focused. He was barking out orders and nodded at Charlie upon his approach. As he did so his eyes caught sight of something beyond his co-captain. Georgie had unconsciously walked out from the tent and found herself standing face to face with Elvis, although it was from a distance. They gazed at each other, their eyes locking and communicating their love for one another. Elvis had never expected to see her here. His heart began to battle with his mind. He clenched his jaw and tried to shut down his emotions but realized knowing Georgie would be waiting for him gave him the superior edge to survive.

He gestured as if to salute her but then lowered his hand to his mouth, kissing it and then tilting his hand forward in a subtle gesture towards her. Georgie smiled and with one hand reached out to capture his kiss, drawing her fist to her lips at the same time she placed her other hand over her heart. She was thrilled to be able to see him before he commenced with this mission. There were so many times in their past when she had denied him her true feelings for him and that was not going to happen now. She tapped a finger against her temple (be careful). Elvis smiled at her and then took a finger and drew an X over his heart (I promise). Finally, he lifted his arm and tapped his wrist watch indicating it was time for him to go, his eyes staring at her intently and with deep meaning. Georgie nodded her head as tears began to well in her eyes. "I love you" she mouthed to him. He smiled at her, that gorgeous, self-confident Elvis smile that always melted her heart. Then he pulled the balaclava down over his face as Spanner handed him his shielded helmet. The Special Forces captain crouched, lowering his legs down as his feet made contact with the metal rungs of the ladder. He repositioned his MP-5, and then slowly began descending. Georgie's heart was pounding. Eventually he was gone from her sight. She stood there chewing her lower lip, wondering where he went. She watched as Spanner, Jackson and Spunky each followed down to somewhere. She could see that Charlie was receiving some sort of message over his comms. He seemed to be acknowledging someone and then spoke to 2 Section.

Charlie had observed Elvis and Georgie's exchange. He knew they had used hand signals during their dating days to keep the relationship suppressed. Leave it to Elvis to find a way around the code of conduct. _"Special Forces Charlie, we use hand signals all the time"_ Charlie looked towards Georgie. She was focused on the ground where Elvis had disappeared. He watched Pvt. Goodall standing at the open tent flap who was now approaching Georgie. It was obvious Elvis was not resurfacing any time soon and her eyes drifted to Charlie. He gave her a tight smile and nod. Everyone was under orders. They had specific jobs to do. He could offer little else. They were on mission. Georgie returned the smile as …

"Corporal" Pvt. Goodall said. Georgie turned to look at him. "What's going on?" He asked, studying 2 Section's actions.

"A very important mission Pvt." She said rubbing the back of her neck.

"How do you know?"

"I know the soldiers involved. One of them is my husband." With that said she walked away and headed back to the tent. Goodall watched her leave and then looked back at 2 Section again. Charlie was communicating over his comms and walking around the open man hole.

Georgie stepped inside the tent and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was certain Elvis was ordered to neutralize Gaani and nothing would stop him from achieving that result. She was scared shitless for him and decided the best course of action on her part would be to crack on and do her job. Pvt. Goodall came back inside a bit unnerved about the whole situation. He admired Georgie for being stoic, knowing her husband had just embarked on a dangerous mission. He felt awkward but asked, "Are you okay then?" Georgie was folding a blanket and stopped momentarily, then continued.

"Yes and no." She shrugged.

"Meaning exactly?"

She sighed, "Yes, because I have a job to do and no, because my husband is out there, or down there," She said with her hand gesturing towards the ground. Goodall felt inadequate.

"This is my first tour." He said, busying his hands by straightening a row of bandages on the table. That gave Georgie pause. This had to appear like a nightmare to this kid. He'll learn though, _that_ she was certain of.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark and cold. Their equipment was heavy and the passageway was long. Elvis had done a cursory inspection of their surroundings and reported back to Charlie. Included in the dispatches were Central Command and of course, top military could view whatever was sent over the SF team's cameras. Elvis had gained access to what appeared to be an abandoned London Underground tunnel. That made perfect sense. There were so many places the enemy could hide within the labyrinth. That was the odd sound Elvis had heard on Gaani's latest video, the distant background clamoring of a tube train.

Water drops could be heard plunking down as the SFCT team moved along, occasionally stepping into a modest puddle. There was piping overhead, some mangled by the explosion. Suddenly a weak flash of light could be seen up ahead and Elvis waved for his men to halt. The light appeared to be from a torch light because it was static, as if someone were walking and looking around. Elvis was keen to notice that the beam was crossing horizontal to their field of vision. It appeared as if it was becoming brighter, indicating whoever it happened to be was getting closer to them.

"We got company boys!" Elvis said. "This is zero alpha. We 'ave imminent contact from the west. Preparing to engage. Over."

"Copy zero alpha." Charlie said, his brows creasing. Everyone on mission heard the call and became acutely alert. The SF team moved in closer to the wall, minimizing their visibility to the enemy. Elvis motioned for Spanner to advance. His Lt. crept to the bifurcation in the passageway. The approaching footfalls sounded as though it was only one person. The torch light was growing ever brighter and as the adversary was within inches, Spanner was upon him instantly and ended the encounter swiftly with a well-placed knife blade. There was silence. There were no reinforcements. The team now knew which way they were to be heading. Elvis' adrenalin peaked. _One step closer to the bastard_.

"Hello this is zero alpha. Contact complete. Over."

"Copy Elvis." Charlie said with a sigh of relief.

"Movin west. There is a cross passageway from initial breach." Elvis proceeded to relay their coordinates to Charlie and Command.

Xxxxxxxx

Georgie was tying off the end of a suture as Goodall said, "How long have you been married?"

Georgie looked up at him and smiled,

"Our first anniversary is in November." She said as she cleaned around the wound and began to dress it.

"Jeez! Newly weds then."

"Yeah," She said. Her smile became broader and she nodded her head.

"Have you known each other long?"

"No. Do we know each other _well_? Yeah." She laughed. "It's takin us a bit to get married, but he's my soulmate and I can't…..live without him." She was obviously affected by the conversation, but again bolstered her courage by focusing on the patient. "Here, these are instructions as to keeping the wound clean and when to have the sutures removed." Goodall stared at Georgie. He regretted bringing up the subject, but felt she needed some sort of comfort. She ordered the Private to finish up the dressing and discharge of the patient, then slowly stood up and walked away. She washed her hands and as she dried them, walked to the tent opening and looked out, 2 Section was still above ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Elvis and the lads moved with stealth and caution into the new passageway. The SAS Commander thought about Fife encountering an initial guard after their breach, but this bloke was no guard. He was either back checking something or sent as a courier. He was only carrying a pistol. Elvis looked at his watch. They were fifteen minutes in. He deployed Spanner and Spunky down the east side to assess for any x-ray activity.

"Alpha one to zero alpha over. " Came Spanner's crackling voice over comms.

"Zero alpha copy. Over."

"The east end is blocked boss. Been bricked off ages ago."

"Copy that. We _head west_ boys! Hello, this is zero alpha, commencing west, Charlie do ya copy?"

"Copy. On standby, over." Charlie answered. 2 Section's eyes were locked upon him as they heard the SAS commander's voice in their ears.

"Should prove lively!" Elvis said with sarcastic humor. "Prepare to move. Let's move!"

He was really addressing his team but within the walls of Central Command, Brigadier General Baxter and General Reardon glanced at each other. There was no one quite like Elvis Harte on a mission. Major Ollie Knots was stood in the back of the room, rolling his eyes. Elvis gestured two fingers forward and his team was in motion. The four man unit's movements were so fluid they moved like black ink, blending into the dark environment. Charlie looked at his watch and re-adjusted his comms. He just knew the shit was going to hit the proverbial fan. Elvis had a penchant for stirring things up, but _he was so damn good at what he did_. Charlie trusted him and would do everything possible to cover his mate's back. There was a certain dedicated medic in a tent close by who was anxiously awaiting her husband's return. Charlie stared at the ground.

" _I'm in trouble mate." Elvis said leaning over his pint of Guinness._

" _You're in trouble, or you got a girl in trouble mate?" Charlie said, giving him that almost fatherly, weary tone. Elvis shook his head._

" _Nah, nah, nah, not that mate. Charlie, I'm not that stupid!" I'm talkin about me." He said drilling a finger into his own chest. Charlie laughed._

" _What the fuck did you do this time?"_

" _I'm in love." Elvis said shrugging and taking a hefty sip. Charlie sputtered his ale down the front of his neatly pressed shirt. The look on his face brought Elvis out of his distress momentarily with unbridled laughter as he threw a fist full of napkins at Charlie. Then he calmly took another sip from his pint and grinned, "you're a mess."_

" _Thanks!" Charlie said, plucking at his soaked shirt, then dabbing at himself with the napkins._

" _You're gonna really smell like beer and Molly will 'ave yer head for this. But of course I'll be blamed." Elvis moaned._

" _You bought the round," Charlie said laughing._

" _Indeed. And probably the next and the one after that," Elvis said, taking another hefty sip._

" _So what happened?"_

 _Elvis looked at him sideways. "She's the most beautiful woman I ever met Charlie. I'm tellin ya, she's the woman of my dreams!" Elvis looked like he could not believe his good fortune._

" _And she could care less" Charlie said wanting to play with this for a bit. He never saw Elvis wound up about a woman like this before. Certainly never saying he was in love. There had been a lot of conquests, but his mate never acted like this._

" _Well, I was gonna say difficult." Elvis said running a finger around the rim of his pint._

" _Difficult?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _She said no then?" Charlie chuckled._

" _Well. She did at first, but ya know….." Elvis' brows shot up and he grinned, self-satisfied._

" _Oh indeed. I know how you are Elvis. No one says no to you!"_

" _Ha! That's what I told 'er!"_

" _Well then, no wonder you're scoring points with the young lady."_

" _Oh piss off!" Elvis said, taking a disgruntled sip._

" _Where did you meet her?"_

" _On tour."_

" _Are you serious?" Charlie said with eyes growing into saucers._

" _Shut yer gob mate! As if you're a model in that department Charlie boy!"_

" _So she is army."_

" _Oh yeah! And guess what else?" Elvis said grinning._

" _I'm afraid to ask." Charlie said eyes shooting to the ceiling._

" _She's a medic!"_

Charlie knew then that Elvis loved Georgie and when he finally met her and saw the two of them together, there was absolutely no question that their feelings were mutual. She was just as besotted.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"You're suturing technique is top notch." Goodall said as he sanitized the area after the patient left. Georgie chuckled.

"Well, it takes a steady hand." She said, holding hers up to assess just how steady they really were. She was just about dying inside with worry and looked at her watch. Forty-five minutes since she saw Elvis disappear below. Her hands wanted to hold him. She wanted to hold his hands, his body. She wanted to caress his face and run her fingers through his thick dark hair.

She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to just have him next to her, whispering softly in her ear how much he loved her. She craved his velvet voice and laughter and smile…

Tonight. She assured herself that she would have her heart's desire beside her tonight. She peaked out of the tent flap. Charlie was issuing orders. It appeared 2 Section was breaking up. She could see Monk and Rab standing where she had seen Elvis. Fingers and Brains were moving away with some others along with Sgt. King.

 **Next up the penultimate chapter...….**


	56. Chapter 56 The Badge of Courage Part Two

**As always, thank you readers! x**

 **Thank you kind reviewers! I really appreciate**

 **everyone's comments and interest. x**

 **One more chapter to go ….**

 **Chapter 56**

 **The Badge of Courage**

 **Part Two**

0900

Elvis was hunkered down behind a thick piece of concrete. His team had infiltrated the abandoned tunnels and Gaani's cell was none the wiser. His well- trained lads were strategically positioned in a quadrangle surrounding the target. The x-rays were using an old hostel location amongst the old tube line for shelter and as a means to launch their campaign of terror. The SAS Commander rested his MP-5 between a crevice and watched everything his target was doing through the high-powered lens of his scope. The cross hairs were expertly trained on Gaani's head. Elvis could not take the shot now. There were far too many explosives about and the x-rays numbered at least twenty-five. As much as Elvis wanted to pull that trigger, he would not compromise his men. Not now. Not ever. His team could take down this entire cell but at grave loss to others. Elvis would not take that risk. He valued life more and knew, without even an ounce of doubt, he _would_ succeed in ending Gaani. Permanently. It just would not be at this particular moment.

There were crates of dynamite and packages of C-4 visible to the naked eye being dragged into the hostel chambers. They were planning something alright and Elvis laughed to himself thinking whatever they were intending was as good as a dud, as far as he was concerned. Gaani strutted about vehemently, so fucking full of himself. Elvis' eyes tracked him. That bastard laughed whilst Georgie was being violated. He was glad his finger was not directly on the trigger because that very thought alone incensed him. The flash image of Georgie tapping her temple earlier struck Elvis to the core. _"Nah, don't worry babe. Not takin a risk for this fucker."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Georgie was pacing around the interior of the tent. Pvt. Goodall watched her. He had heard reports that Corporal Lane-Harte had been exposed to Ricin and was going back to full duty. Goodall was impressed and shocked at the same time. She was in charge of him and she carried a heavy load on her shoulders. Georgie looked at her watch and pressed her lips together. It was 0930, where was Elvis? She wondered if Molly knew Charlie was here and did Toni know Spanner had gone underground with Elvis to eliminate Gaani? Was she the only one inside of this personal hell? Suddenly the tent flap flew open and Georgie startled. She blinked her eyes and caught her breath as two rescue workers brought an injured victim inside. Two were supporting the unfortunate soul under his arms as he limped inside the tent.

"Over here…here!" Georgie called out, quickly forgetting her own misery and focusing on her patient. "What happened?" She asked as her eyes scanned the man.

"Burns. We found him under debris. He insisted on walking here!" One of the workers said as he placed a folded blanket beneath the man's head.

"Right. Okay, Private we need sterile towels and water ASAP!" Georgie dealt out. "Hi, my name is Georgie, what's your name?"

"Sig…Sigmund." The man said breathily as he was exhausted from his ordeal.

"Alright Sigmund, I'm going to treat your wounds. Tell me what happened." Georgie said as she began to inspect the burns in more detail with him lying on the cot. He had extensive burns on his left arm and upper thigh. "He needs transported to hospital ASAP. In the meantime we can provide pain relief and minimize infection. Private get a line in him."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elvis had previously dispatched to Charlie that SF was in position and it was time for support from regular forces. There were two entry points to the hostel, one from the north and one from the south. The trick was that SF did not know exactly what fire power the x-rays had within the various chambers. Mukhtar heavily backed this terror attack with munitions but the Brits had a different plan. Charlie, Monk and Rab entered from the south as Elvis had. The remainder of 2 Section entered from the north under Sargent King. The northern unit fanned out to thwart any means of escape. What the captains did not want to happen was a massive underground explosion that would compromise entire city blocks, fracturing the subterranean infra structure. Patience was crucial along with keen observation skills. Elvis' mind was processing everything his senses took in. The British forces had the advantage of night vision equipment and infrared detection. It was Elvis' plan to maximize that advantage. The hostel was receiving power to illuminate the x-ray's activities. Somehow they had tapped into the electric grid. Obviously John Martel was not paying _this_ utility bill and the SAS Commander decided to cut them off.

"Hello support group this is zero alpha. Charlie do ya copy?"

"Affirmative Elvis. On stand by over." Charlie was stood in a small alcove that had been an access way for maintenance crews. Rab and Monk were in similar blinds. They had protection and could easily engage the enemy. Elvis and Charlie knew the x-rays would not retreat south where this team was located because the only means of exit was through the man hole discovered at the blast sight which was presently crawling with British military, civilians and Metro police. It was Elvis' intention to surprise, poke a stick in the viper nest from the south and when they scattered, would be aggressively engaged from the north. He was just waiting for the explosives to be placed out of the line of fire. At least he hoped there would be no collateral damage.

"Everyone in position then?" Elvis said over comms. "Standby, phase two. Call signs report in. Over."

One by one each member confirmed their presence at their designated location. "Copy." Elvis said. "Everyone stay sharp!" "You're on Spunks."

As commanded, Spunky slid from behind an iron door and crouched low to the ground. He was gone in a flash, moving towards the utility panel to work his magic. Back at Central Command all top military were glued to the video feed. There was a clock on the wall ticking and everyone heard it…tick…..tick. Elvis had gotten a good look at Gaani, everything about his attire and posturing. Elvis was a predator and he would be quick and efficient, even in the dark.

"In position boss." Came Spunky's crackling voice over comms.

"All units, stand by, stand by. Lights out!" Elvis ordered.

In an instant, in the blink of an eye, _everything_ went black. It was dark but it most definitely _was not quiet!_ The x-rays were startled and jabbering wildly. Elvis watched Gaani through his scope and night vision gear. His adversary was totally and completely caught unawares. He was looking around wild-eyed and several x-rays began to fire their weapons at unseen enemies. Three did try to head south and Jackson easily brought them down with his sniper skills. In response Gaani shouted for them to head north and literally was _screaming_ about a generator somewhere. Elvis smirked. He slowly moved from behind the concrete barrier and began his assault all the while sighting Gaani through his scope. The bastard was clearly befuddled and Elvis approached silently under the cover of darkness.

Charlie watched as Elvis moved in for the kill. His best mate had tremendous courage. While the shot could easily be taken at a distance, he knew Elvis was determined to make an impression on Gaani. He had ordered Georgie's killing and if Elvis had not rescued her, Gaani would have made good on his threat. Charlie remembered the look on Elvis' face as he watched the video Georgie was forced to make. Elvis was composed, but his eyes were screamingly pained. He could tell Elvis' heart was bleeding. He knew Georgie was the love of his best mate's life. Charlie deeply loved Molly and he completely understood the reason for Elvis' current actions.

Jackson had the target in his cross hairs as well, should the planned contact go awry. Elvis' footfalls were soft and in the chaos they would be the last thing anyone would hear. His movements were smooth and cat-like, his MP-5 trained on his target. Elvis was within three meters, his eyes _boring_ into his target, his voice sounded as a low rumble of impending doom.

"Bad day at the office for ya eh?"

Gaani froze, then whirled around, pistol in hand, his eyes were crazed with fear and hatred, he could only see darkness but he was face to face with an unknown adversary. Elvis kissed the air and squeezed the trigger….Gaani's body jerked backwards, then dropped to the ground. Elvis stared down at him briefly then looked around.

"This is zero alpha. Target down. I say again, target _is down_. Over"

"Contact acknowledged captain. Over." Came Reardon's voice over comms.

Charlie, Rab, Monk and Jackson moved out of their respective locations and headed towards the hostel with Elvis. Two x-rays attempted to guard their armory but Charlie and Monk easily overtook them. Intense yelling and gunfire could be heard in the distance.

"Hello SF this zero alpha. Unit on me. Need to clear some rooms fellas."

The three acknowledged their boss and worked their way to the hostel as well. Rab and Monk took up guard positions to cover the SF boys. Charlie communicated with Kingy as to the northern developments. There had been heavy exchange between the x-rays and forces. Fortunately only one soldier had sustained a significant injury. Three x-rays were taken alive, one with a critical gunshot wound to the leg.

"This is zero bravo. Request medical support unit to RV north over. Two gunshot wounds, unknown number of casualties at this time. Over" Charlie said, keeping his eyes alert and vigilant. He nodded towards Elvis to indicate he was moving out to rendezvous with 2 Section. Elvis returned the acknowledgement and Charlie could tell his mate was grinning from behind his shielded helmet. Charlie eyed Elvis one more time as he watched the SF unit enter the chambers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sargent Fields burst through the tent flap. Georgie and Goodall immediately took proper notice. There were three civilian workers in tow. "Lane, Goodall. Let's go! MSU needed after contact. These folks will take over here."

Georgie's legs felt weak but she fortified herself, "Yes sir!" She frantically packed her medical kit and hoisted the Bergen over her shoulders. _"Oh dear God!"_ She thought to herself as she flew from the tent and looked immediately to where she had last seen Elvis. There was no activity other than guards surrounding the open ground. She and Goodall were made to climb through and over debris. She stumbled once trying to look back where her love had disappeared and Goodall grabbed her arm to steady her. They were heading north. As they reached the RV point she could see members of 2 Section begin to surface from beneath the ground. There were cuts and scrapes on the initial soldiers, then she heard,

"Heads up! Heavy load here!" Came Fingers harsh voice. Several soldiers were pulling up something or someone, Georgie's eyes widened and she forgot to breathe, but it was the critically injured x-ray. She wanted Goodall in on this one and quickly began to assess the extent of the injury. She instructed the private as to what to do next. She called out for immediate hospital transport and swiftly two soldiers appeared with a hand held stretcher to jockey him away. She saw Brains. Fingers was, as usual, experiencing a different take on the circumstances. "Those boys really know how to throw a party!" He was heard saying. Her brow creased, where was Rab? He really did not need anymore scars to prove he was a good soldier. She took a harder look at Brains. He had a nasty gash on his arm and she called him over as she pulled thick gauze from her bag. She kept vigilant, eyes darting about, wondering where Elvis was. She looked intently at Brains. He was quiet for the most part and sort of smiling at her.

She had to ask, "Is it over?"

He could see her eyes were pleading amidst her courage. Brains subtly shrugged and said "They're clearing rooms." Georgie blinked furiously and swallowed hard. He was _still_ in harm's way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elvis and his team came together and moved in as the elite soldiers they were trained to be. They had defied a hostage situation but this mission's outcome could effect the lives of thousands. One misplaced bullet could bring half of London down on their heads. With utmost precision they moved in pairs walking into the unknown details of each hostel chamber. Elvis had ordered to restore lighting to maximize their visibility as he did not want to find an x-ray lying in wait to initiate armageddon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite the uncertainty, Georgie still had this abiding sense deep in her heart that Elvis was okay. The feeling bolstered her courage.

"Do I need stitches?" Brains asked, staring wide eyed as Georgie pulled the gauze away and continued cleaning the wound. She gently palpated around the laceration and peered closer.

"I think ya need a few. Yeah. Goodall on me!" She said and paused. She shook her head softly, _"I sound like Elvis."_ She thought to herself. As Goodall approached and crouched down beside her she said, "Now's your time to put into practice what I showed ya." Goodall nodded and began to prep his kit despite feeling nervous as all hell.

" _What?"_ Brains choked, outstartled by the turn of events.

"Oh it's fine. He's very good." Georgie said smiling and patting the patient on the shoulder.

"Have you done this often?" Brains directed at Goodall.

"You're my first." The private answered honestly.

The seconds ticked and Georgie wondered if Brains would lose consciousness, but he did not. He simply giggled and watched _everything_ the medic was doing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elvis and Spanner cleared the first room. Spunky and Jackson the second and so one.

They did not discover any x-rays hiding out in the hostel. The team even went into crawl spaces with the torches from their MP-5's illuminating deep into the corners and crevices. Once complete, Elvis called in the Explosive Containment Unit. This area needed to be heavily protected until all of the ordnance could be safely removed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Corporal" Georgie could hear said through the stethoscope planted in her ears. She quickly wrote down the blood pressure and then looked up at the source of her interruption. It was Kingy! Her eyes lit up and she smiled. He was standing over her, removing his gloves and smiling in return. "Good to see ya Lane!"

"Sargent!" She said "Any wounds I need to know about?"

"Not me. I'm good. Just checking on my private there."

Georgie had been treating Private Smith. He had sustained a gunshot wound to his shoulder and was awaiting transport to hospital.

"Looks like you've got the Section pretty well under control." Kingy said looking around.

"They're keeping me busy" She said standing up and pushing stray strands of hair from her face.

She was beginning to feel the toll of being back to full duty. She looked at her watch. Kingy watched her.

"How are ya holding up?" He asked sincerely.

Georgie looked up at him. "Honestly?" I'm glad to be back doing something. If I had to sit somewhere and wait I'd go mad."

He wiped his brow, "You're doing an incredible job. As always."

Georgie felt herself blush and she suddenly felt very tired. She wiped her cheek with the back of a gloved hand. Kingy handed her a bottle of water. They both watched as Private Smith was taken away to hospital.

"I gotta go. Good to see ya. You take care!" Kingy said and started to walk away.

Georgie took down a giant sip of water and said, "Same here." She took another sip, then leaned over and placed the bottle down on the ground and began to peel her nitrile gloves off. As she straightened herself back up again her eyes caught movement in the distance. She could see a black clad person climbing over debris and her heart slammed against her sternum. She squeezed her eyes shut quickly and looked again _. It is him! !_ Elvis was walking towards her.

When he was certain she saw him, he began to run to her and Georgie instinctively did the same. They just about slammed into each other. Elvis wrapped his arms around his Georgie and lifted her in the air. When he placed her back on her feet he kissed her and kissed her again. Georgie held him tightly. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him back. Nothing in the world felt as wonderful to them as being in each other's arms again.


	57. Chapter 57 The Ups and Downs of Duty

**Thank you readers and reviewers!**

 **Your interest and support fuels the**

 **imagination. You're the best! x**

 **Chapter 57**

 **The Ups and Downs of Duty**

1130

"Oh Elvis!" Georgie gleefully sobbed. She could not get enough of the feel of his body against her.

"Hi!" He said with equal happiness. They kissed again, then she pulled back to give him the once over to make certain he had no injuries. Her hands flitted all over his face and head, then up and down his arms.

He laughed. "I'm _fine!_ "

"Well yes you are!" She laughed, relieved he truly was unharmed and with her now.

"Wha' bout you? Holdin up okay?"

"Me? Yeah." She answered as she looked away. Elvis gave her an incredulous look. Her eyes slid to his once, then twice. His brows lifted. "Well, _Okay_. It's been a _bit_ rough." She tossed her hands in the air as if acquiescing to the obvious. " _But_ , I'm only tellin _you_ that!" She said, digging a finger in his chest. He grinned and took her in his arms again.

"Your secret is safe with me." They cuddled for a bit then Elvis said, "Let's get ya back so we can all finish up 'ere." He coaxed her head towards him and kissed her tenderly. It was heated just enough to remind her of what would most certainly come later. She smiled against his lips, leaning in for him to deepen the kiss. Elvis would deny her nothing. It became too much, he groaned and pulled them apart. Georgie was flushed. Elvis cleared his throat, "Damn duty calls." They both grinned then began their walk back to the RV point. Georgie's steps were much lighter and she actually felt like she was walking on air. She knew their work was not over yet, but at least Elvis was by her side, even if only for this moment. He needed to report to the MOD for a de-briefing. It was anticipated to be an involved session in the wake of such an engagement. Future plans needed to be locked in place to thwart future terroristic activities. Hopefully Elvis would be dispatched back to Hereford and resume his duties there with the directing staff. Georgie knew she would be returning to Hereford. This was only a temporary call to duty, and of course, she and Elvis had special plans for their future together. She openly smiled and looked up at him. He returned the gaze as she ran her hand across his back. When they reached the site he turned towards her and said, "Corporal, did I ever tell ya how beautiful you are?" He looked like a kid in love for the first time. Georgie had to affectionately laugh at him.

"Ya better wipe that smile off your face Captain."

"And why is that exactly?"

Georgie looked up at him, somewhat at a loss for words "We are _married_ ya know," he said.

"I'm perfectly well aware of that, thank you." She said pursing her lips at him.

"It is on public record and all." He quipped.

"Oh stop it! I get it!" She so missed him. She could not take her eyes from his face. His dark hair was a riot and fallen almost into his eyes. She reached up to brush it away.

"Harte and Harte!" Elvis and Georgie both turned to see Charlie heading in their direction.

"Alright!" Elvis said, reaching out and clasping his mate's right hand.

"Well done!" Charlie said.

"Indeed!" Elvis concurred, clearly delighted in the two captain's successful outcome. Elvis playfully jostled Georgie around her shoulders , "High marks to the medic as well!" He said, so happy for them to be under familiar circumstances again. The past weeks had been harrowing and finally there was relief in sight. Georgie looked playfully at Charlie.

"Does your wife know what you've been up to?" she said.

"No. Not exactly. Why?" Charlie said puzzled and wondering what would be coming next? He looked at Georgie then at Elvis.

"Well then," Elvis said with mirth, "Ya best give her a ring and let 'er know all is well in the world!"

"It will be when I get home to her!" Charlie said gripping Elvis' shoulder and smiling at Georgie.

"Best get to it then!" She said with feigned authority and winked at him. They all laughed.

"Ya headin to the debrief?" Elvis asked as he took a gander at the activities going on around the RV point.

"I am." Charlie said nodding and looking at his watch.

Elvis turned to his wife and kissed her temple. "I'll see ya later beautiful." He whispered in her ear, his warm breath causing a sensual tickle. Her cheeks became rosy and she could not control the smile that erupted on her face. Her eyes slid to his and they spoke silent volumes to one another.

Georgie waved as the two captains got into the Humvee. Her heart lurched as she watched her love be driven away. He kept his eyes on her the entire time until the vehicle turned a corner. Georgie reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of nitrile gloves. It was time to get back to task. Elvis was right. It was time for them to finish up here.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The de-briefing had been lengthy. Elvis and Charlie provided their after action reports. Gaani's remains had been taken to an undisclosed location. It was time for top military to strategize on keeping the UK safer as they moved forward. It was time for Elvis and Charlie to return to their previous roles. Intel provided credible evidence that further attacks would not be likely. The Gaani cell had been effectively eliminated. The issue that required on-going surveillance however, was the recent identification of their newest most wanted – Muhktar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1900

The Harte team and 2 Section gathered at a nearby pub to celebrate their victory and companionship. Fingers was still going on about applying for selection. He was in the throes of explaining his desire and trepidation to Monk and Rab as Elvis and Charlie were approaching the group. The two captains could hear him and glanced at one another. Charlie looked weary about the conversation and Elvis suppressed a grin. The group of soldiers acknowledged their bosses, but the atmosphere was casual. The said conversation had died down and another topic surfaced. Elvis drew in closer to Fingers and took a sip from his pint, then stared hard at the young soldier.

"Sir?" Fingers finally said, clearly unnerved. He wiped his mouth following a hefty sip from his pint.

"Sometimes ya just need to shit or get off the pot" Elvis said flatly. Fingers swallowed slowly. He was bothered more by the SAS Commander's stare then his words. He knew Elvis was right. He simply nodded his head. " _Most_ fail." Elvis said, turning around and leaning his back against the bar. He studied the front door for a short time, then returned his attention to Fingers. "The trick is, ya make damn sure it ain't you." Elvis said watching him intently. Fingers anted up and made direct eye contact with his would be mentor. "It is all up to you." Elvis said and watched him even closer. "Get yer shit together up 'ere" He said tapping a finger against the soldier's head. "Selection will start up again in a couple months. Cheers." With that said Elvis clinked his pint against Fingers'.

"Cheers." Came the surprised response and with that, Elvis walked away. Fingers ran a hand down his face and turned back to watch the back of the man who never discouraged him.

There was a sudden flurry of activity at the pub entrance as Georgie and Toni came through the front door. Accompanying them was Pvt. Goodall. Georgie wanted him to meet Charlie and 2 Section should they be in need of a new medic. Elvis appeared as if from nowhere and Georgie immediately found herself wrapped in his warm embrace again. She snuggled into him. Of course he knew she was coming and was anxiously waiting for her. " _Spanner!"_ Elvis called out.

" _Back here!"_ Came the brogued voice. Toni's face lit up and Georgie gently pushed her forward.

"Date night!" Georgie gushed and they all headed to the back of the pub.

The boys had secured a huge table inside a modest alcove. Once everyone was present and accounted for they all stood around the heavy wooden table, each holding their preferred libation. Elvis tilted his pint towards Charlie, "Ya 'ave the honors mate." Charlie smiled and returned the "salute." He cleared his throat.

" _Elvis_ and I just want to say, job well done! You have done Her Majesty proud. You have served your country well!"

They all raised their glasses, pints, bottles, and what have you high in the air as they acknowledged their captains and then turned and acknowledged each other. Elvis slid his arm around Georgie's waist and pulled her close to his side. He dipped his head and kissed her. They were officially _off duty_. Elvis slowly moved them away from the crowd. Somehow they found themselves behind a pillar. Georgie snaked her arms up and around his neck. "Captain, did I ever tell you how much I love you?" She said her voice thick with mischief and emotion.

He looked down at her, equal mischief playing in his eyes. She loved when he looked at her that way. It only promised unbridled passion. Those chocolate brown eyes glistened in the dim light as he continued to gaze at her. "I'm rememberin somethin _like_ that. Oh, it seems ages ago. Medic, I think it would help if you refreshed my memory." With measured slowness Georgie leaned up on her toes as Elvis lowered his head. They kissed then, smiling against each other's lips. She kissed him passionately and they both became breathless.

"Anything familiar yet?" She whispered huskily against his lips.

He let out a breathy laugh and captured her mouth again then stopped. "I love ya George!"

 **….THE END...…(for now)**

 **Thank you again for following along with this story. I do have a sequel planned but in the meantime - I will be returning to "A Night to Remember" also as November 11 marks my one year anniversary for posting this series. Watch this space for Elvis and Georgie's one year wedding anniversary xx**


End file.
